redefining honor
by genhoss
Summary: After the woman he loves dies Ranma is charged with taking care of her daughter. What is he going to do now that death has claimed one of Nerima's own? Ranma Gold Digger xover.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters of the Ranma ½ magna and anime they are the property of the respective companies, author Rumiko Takahashi, corporations and whatever else. This fanfic was written for entertainment only and is in no way intended for profit. As such I ain't making squat but unemployment while waiting for my knee to get repaired, long story but it's not the one for you to read. Ps I don't own gold digger either.

Ranma sighed to herself, it was currently raining outside and from her perch on top of the tendo residence there was no cover from the light mist that sprayed down upon her. The day had been trying for her; she had been malleted 4 times by her un-cute fiancée, attacked by Ryouga, Kuno, and Mouse twice today along with the usual grope from Happossi, and the entire fiancée brigade had managed to pull her into another brawl. All that had resulted to her current mood; she was tired, how much more she would have to endure. This is not the life that she had wanted, sure it was exciting, and there was a lot of adventure, but never was there any gratitude. It seemed like it was always the same with Ranma, he had to go save Akane, then do this and that, then there was always Ranma how dare you, and lets not forget Ranma prepare to die, Ranma for stealing my love. This was tiresome and way too old.

So now here she was in her female form, brooding on how pathetic her life was. The only way out of it was if she committed seppuku, but that was only a half option seeing that her mother deemed her manly after the return from china. So with that taken away, what did she have? She mused to herself, _"There were no true friends, no real lovers, and a curse that I could deal with if only there was more control." _Through out all this Ranma remained dead to the world, lost in her brooding. Taking notice for the first time she let out another sigh, she was a girl. Thinking to herself, "the curse wasn't so bad it was just that there was no control. There was no cure either, but their was allot of ways that could lock it."

In the past few weeks she had been reading up and studying various curses and came up with something. All curses had either a way of control or a way to get rid of said curse, but never both. Ranma knew that the curses of jusnkdro mixed, so the pool of drowned boy would only turn her into a hermaphrodite, so there must be a way of control. But why was she cursed, certainly not just because she fell into a pool, maybe it was karma that drew her to that particular pool. It would certainly fit with what she had read about curses, they are meant to punish, brought out by fate, and bringing ones own worst personal fears into play.

That line of thinking seemed to make sense. Her pops turned into a panda so what was his fear, perhaps it was about being seen as the lazy person he was. But that didn't make any real sense, everyone knew he was lazy. Then Ranma thought back before they were cursed and all the scamming her pops used to do. "_That's it that must be his curse, not because people see him as a panda. But the curse causes most people see him for what he truly is, a lazy, money thieving, lay about_."

So what about Ryouga, sure he turned into a pig, but what was he like before actually turning into one. Well he was always a sort of bully and never had realistic views about the world around him. He always looked at the world and every one around as the fault or solution to his own problems. Always passing blame and his own misfortune onto others, without trying to change them with realistic means. So was Ryouga afraid of his own reality, that made some sense, but there had to be something deeper. With a sigh Ranma went on to ponder her own problems.

Ranma thought to herself, "_So what's my fear is it because I turn into a real girl. It can't be, I've been locked on a few occasions and never had feelings for guys. Then there was always being locked in the cursed form, but I have always found a way out, never giving up. What else is there then, well there is always being forced into sex." _that was one of her nightmares. But so far she had not met anyone better. She was far more powerful than any of her rivals, with the exception of Saffron, but she was stronger than cologne and the old letch. Defeating saffron proved that she was more skilled, but she was also extremely powerful. Then there was her own will never to give up. It wasn't arrogance, sure she was, but not to the point she let on, it was the determination to win is what drove her. _"Eureka_" Ranma thought, that's it, "_My greatest fear is that I will fail, fail my father in being the man he wanted me to be_."

But Ranma didn't want to be the man that the fool wanted her to be, that man was arrogant, uneducated, lazy and selfish, and without the ability to think for himself. Ranma wasn't that type of man anymore, sure maybe a year ago but not now, she had put effort to change herself. It was difficult, especially once Nabiki found out but that had soon resolved itself by Ranma taking a more supportive role in financing the dojo. Only Nabiki knew, because she would set up various events for her to go to. She modeled twice a month and fought in underground tournaments, while betting on himself. That was difficult she would tune her skill and speed down to make the fights look good, usually stretching out the rounds to winning at the appointed round to increase profits. It might not be honest but the money came from uncouth characters and was most likely ill-gotten so there was no conflict of morals there. Also school work and grades, well the report cards Ranma brought home were fakes made by Nabiki, so his father would be kept unaware of his increasing growth. The hardest thing to do was continuing to speak like a under-educated buffoon. So it no longer mattered what type of man his father wanted him to be, because he would not get it. Hell the curse already fixed it so that he was only an man half the time. Although it was only in body never in mind, No matter what form she still liked women, she was smart, not completely ignorant, slightly arrogant, but not lazy.

Ranma thought to herself, "_Those used to be my fears over a year ago but as reality set in i changed my views and discarded pops, but what of mom aren't I worried about disappointing her. Am I worried about being unmanly, or am I so attention starved that I just want to be accepted." _That's why she put up with everyone she lived in a house after years of being alone without friends. But Ranma still felt alone, no one really accepted her, even her mother was always fingering that dam katana. Sure woman wanted him as a prize but not as a person. Maybe it was time to leave for awhile, school was done for 2 months it would be a perfect time to work on figuring out how to gain control of her life. There was one small problem, no matter where she went the idiots would find her.

Ranma needed a plan a way to get away without being caught being seen on the street, that's how Shampoo had tracked him from china. But his disguises were always lame just a articles of clothing. She needed a completely different look that would allow her to blend in better. With a shudder she realized that she would have to stay a female whenever she went out.

Ranma looked up and noticed that the rain was coming down a lot harder now, as well as it being quiet late. And resigned to go inside bath and go to bed and hopefully she would think of something in the morning.

-------------------------------- The next morning -----

Ranma woke with a start. Soaking wet and cold, cursing softly about un-cute tomboys while thinking, _"Rude bitch." _Looking over at her irate and overly moody UN-cute fiancée who just spun around and stormed out of the room muttering under her breath. With a sigh Ranma got up and dressed and walked down to the kitchen to once again restore her rightful gender.

Stepping into the kitchen she gave Kasumi a smile and asked for some hot water. Kasumi being the hostess she is promptly complied.

"Ranma Kun breakfast wont be ready for 30 minutes so if you want to practice the dojo is empty."

"Thanks Kasumi. Oh and Kasumi I won't be eating dinner here tonight I will be leaving on a training journey later this afternoon, just keep this between us for now. I will probly be back with in two months."

"But Ranma what about the engagement, are you going to bring Akane with you?" Kasumi said with a slight frown.

"No Kasumi I need to do this by my self, I need the time to sort out my life." With that he left Kasumi by herself in the kitchen, and headed out to the dojo.

Ranma slowly warmed up with some stretches and worked up into his katas, soon losing himself into his art. As his momentum increased so did his thought. He was thinking about the night before and the conclusions he had come up with.

How was he going to gain control of his curse, the amazons are the only ones that have researched the springs to any extent. If there was a cure then surly Herb would of cured himself, but what about control? Herb had a lot better control of his ki than him. So it couldn't be ki control, it is magic after all. So is there a way to control the magic. Ranma stopped momentarily to contemplate on that thought. _"Was there a difference that was there when I am in girl form that was slightly muted when I am male."_ Off hand he really could not think of anything, then again most of the time when he was female his mind was usually on other things. With a shrug he figured that he would work on it later, because now it was time to eat and then to talk to Nabiki.

Ranma sat at the table across from Nabiki in between his father and Akane. Looking over towards Akane, whose only response was a snort and a look of contempt, Ranma sighed it seemed that he was doing a lot of that recently. He wondered how she could be so embittered and jealous to him, it wasn't his fault he was better. After all what was the point of training. Growling, Ranma looked over to his pops and said, "Hey quit taking my food old man." With that said Ranma smacked his father in the back of the head dazing the fool.

Finishing the rest of his breakfast quickly he excused himself, nodded to Nabiki giving her a signal that they needed to speak once she was done. Ranma then hurried upstairs an went into Nabiki room and sat at her desk to wait for her, usually he would never wait long because Nabiki was a light eater.

Moment's later Nabiki entered the room, walked over to the bed and sat down. She looked over at Ranma with a smirk she purred out, "So Ranma-kun what can I do for you today."

Ranma replied, "Nabs I am leaving o a training trip later today but first I need a few things."

Raising her eyebrow Nabiki asked, "Well what do you need?"

Ranma looked down to the floor and muttered, "I need to change my appearance so the amazons and the rest of the loons won't find me easily."

Looking at him for a minute Nabiki smirked while stretching her body in a slightly sexual manner and asked, "Boy or girl."

Ranma for his part was starting to get a little uneasy, Nabiki was toying with him trying to get him flustered. Collecting his wits(something he had been working on for the past several months), said, "I need to go as a girl, but I need to change my hair color so I can blend in better."

Nabiki still smirking from before all the sudden looked a little hungry she purred out, "What type of girl were you looking to go out as."

Ranma, who for his part was still being distracted by Nabiki's suggestive movements managed to blurt out, "Just a normal teen, I am not looking to grab undo attention from any of my rivals or fiancés."

Nabiki was now looking like a shark as her face lit up replied, "I have just the thing for you but before I get it do you mind telling me how you intend to get a hold of me to set up the fights and modeling shoots that you have to go to?"

Ranma looked at her with a blank look on his face chuckled softly and scratched the back of his pigtail replied, "Well honestly I didn't think about this I kind of just decided to leave last night and got busy thinking about where I was going to go and what I was going to do once I got there."

Nabiki sighed looking frustrated she got up and walked over to her closet and said, "Ranma, Ranma what am I going to do with you?" She rifled through her closet for a minute and looked back over and asked, "When were you planning on leaving."

Ranma nervously replied, "Well I was hopping to leave as soon as I could, the sooner the better you know. I really need a break from this chaos."

"Well Ranma-kun meets me in the school by the locker rooms in a hour, and I will have everything ready for you by then, now if there is nothing else you can leave now."

Getting up quickly Ranma hurried out of the room after give a brief thanks, went into his room and prepared his pack for his trip. Sorting through his stuff he grabbed a few items that his mother had bought him when he was still posing as ranko. Doing a last minute check to make sure that he got everything that he needed, he went over to the window and hopped out. He then quickly cloaked himself in the umseniken and roof hopped his way to the school to wait for Nabiki.

--------------------- An hour later ------

Ranma was sitting down meditating in the hall waiting for Nabiki to arrive when all the sudden he felt wet and the familiar tingle that went along with his transformation went though her. With a start Ranma got up and scowled, "What was that for?"

Nabiki smirked and said, "Now Ranma-chan there is no need for a fuss, hurry up and come into the locker room."

Ranma looked at where she was going and stopped dead in her tracks and said, "I can't go in there that is the girl's locker room."

Nabiki replied, "No duh, of course it's the girl's room, the kendo club is here today and unless you want Kuno all over you I suggest you get your perky little ass in here."

With a grunt, Ranma complied. As she walked in Nabiki ordered her to strip and go get her hair wet. Ranma looked at her with a puzzled look until Nabiki told her that she was going to dye her hair and give her different clothes to make the disguise more effective.

------------- Outside an hour later -------------

An little over an hour later a lovely petite girl, with shoulder length black hair walked out of the high school. She was wearing dark sun glasses that hid her eyes completely, a pink halter top that went down to her belly leaving a few inches of skin showing between the shirt and a very snug looking pair of hip hugger jeans, if you glanced at her backside you could make out the top of a thong slightly rising out of her jeans. Ranma was not in the best of moods she felt that just because she was willing to actually dress to her current gender didn't mean that Nabiki had to have such a good time getting her into this outfit. With s scowl that made her look just a little more cute than what she was willing to admit she started to make her way to the train station.

All was going good for Ranma she was a few blocks away from the train station, when she suddenly heard a familiar ring of a bicycle. Almost freezing in terror she glanced behind her seeing the ever persistent Amazon speeding down the street carrying a take out box, Ranma let out a breath that she did not know that she was holding. It looked like Shampoo did not even notice her, not wanting to press her luck Ranma quickly picked up her pace and made her way to the train station.

Buying a ticket for Kyoto Ranma went and boarded the train and looked for a secluded seat to take a nap, after stowing her pack Ranma sat down to close her eyes and go to sleep. Musing to herself she was kind of frustrated at Nabiki, Nabiki had managed to go through her pack and took most of her male outfits out and replaced them with girls clothing while she was waiting for the hair dye to settle. That wasn't that bad though the worst part of it was Nabiki took almost all of her boxers and replaced them with really girly underwear. With a sigh Ranma thought to herself, "_At least no one will know I am a guy so it won't be too bad as long as I avoid hot water_."

Ranma felt something brush up against her thigh, slightly startled she looked up and saw a little girl around five years old bouncing up and down in the seat next to her grinning, with a smile Ranma looked at the girl and asked her to please stop. The girl noticing Ranma, gave her the most endearing smile, and with a bow proceed to introduce herself, as Yuna. Ranma seeing the girls smile was momentarily caught unable to speak the girl Yuna was just being way too adorable. Ranma had always liked children, they were fun and the few times she got roped into watching them found that little children always supplied constant training opportunities.

Realizing that she had not yet introduced herself Ranma said, "Hi my names Ranko it is a pleasure to meet you young lady." Smirking Ranma thought to herself those grammar lessons sure did come in handy from Mrs. Hinoko. Yuna just smiled at her and proceeded to ask fifty or so rapid questions, Ranma was in a daze unable to respond, luckily she was saved by a young woman who looked only slightly older than herself.

"Hi, is my daughter bothering you?" The woman asked seeing Ranma replying with a shake of her head, the woman went on and introduced herself as Yuni Jones.

Ranma sat there for a moment before introducing her self as Ranko Tendo. While she did this she was also apprising this young woman she had a gajin name but was defiantly Japanese, had long hair, but had real unhealthy looking skin that would suggest long term sickness of some sort. The dress she was wearing looked a little large for her frame. Overall though the woman looked attractive.

The woman scooped Yuna into her arms and sat down in the seat next to Ranko. She was softly scolding Yuna about disturbing others when Ranma spoke up .

"Its no problem Jones-san, she wasn't disturbing me at all," Ranma responded. From there on the two woman, or one woman and one hydro-sexual, chatted casually with one another making a quick friendship. For the remainder of the train trip Ranma enjoyed small talk with Yuni and played some with Yuna. The long trip seemed to go fairly quick, as Ranma found herself enjoying the company. As the train announced their upcoming stop, Ranma smiled wistfully it had been along time since she had been able to talk to another woman without the threat of being malleted or attacked. As the train stopped and opened its doors Ranma was strapping on her pack, and saying goodbye to her two new friends.

Once outside of the station Ranma started walking towards the place Nabiki had arranged for her to stay at. It was a small cabin encompassed by woods on two sides with a lake on the third side. It was located just outside of town. The place was almost perfect for Ranma's need, the only thing it was missing, according to Nabiki, was a hot spring. It was also good that Nabiki had called her friend and made sure the kitchen was stocked with enough food and other supplies that would last for awhile. Shrugging to herself, she figured she should be able to get there by dusk.

Arriving at the cabin, Ranma stood in front of the place and whistled, it was a nice place. It had two stories and a large field between the house and the woods with a descent sized beach along the shore of the late. Ranma reached into the mailbox for the key and walked up to the front door, and unlocked it. Stepping inside, Ranma was stunned, the foyer and living room was richly decorated and decked out with all the latest technology. Taking off her shoes Ranma went upstairs and picked out a room. After comparing the four bedrooms that were upstairs, she realized they were basically all the same, each one contained a large bed a empty wardrobe, a large closet, a desk with a computer, and a large mirror on the wall as well as one mounted on the ceiling. Ranma then set her pack down on the floor in front of the bed and proceeded to unpack.

Looking at the clothes she was putting away, she noticed that they weren't the clothes she packed. The clothes were all feminine, with the exception of one of her usual red shirts and black pants, the rest were all sized specifically for her female form. Resting at the bottom of the pack there was a note from Nabiki.

Ranma,

I figured that you would be spending most of your time in your female form. So I decided to help you out, by removing temptation for you to spend too much time in your male form. Don't get any ideas on shopping either I switched out your atm card with a different one that has a lot less money in it. Don't worry I will be making deposits and if you need more you can call me on my cell with the one I left in the side pocket of your pack. Oh in case you were wondering the cabin is owned by the company your modeling for right now, they assured me that you would not have any housemates for at least a month after that they weren't certain.

Have fun, Ranma-chan

With a grunt and a snort Ranma tossed the letter down on the bed. All of the sudden her stomach let out a righteous growl. Noticing what she was wearing for the first time since she got dressed she quickly grabbed what looked like a regular set of clothes and put them one, only to realize that they were way too small and form fitting for her male form. Sighing in frustration she went down to make her self some dinner.

After cleaning up her mess from dinner Ranma went outside to practice. It took only a few minutes to lose herself into her art. At the same time Ranma was also concentrating on how to control her curse. She was tracing all her ki lines to get a feel for where they were and gave each one a careful and through evaluation. Eventually an hour went by and Ranma was no closer to figuring out how to gain control of her curse. Ranma finished her cool down exercises and walked over to the beach, enjoying the moonlight reflecting off the lake, she sat down and decided to meditate for awhile.

She sat there and mused silently to herself. Knowing that she was looking for magic within herself, an that its source would be barley noticeable, Ranma furrowed her brow in determination. She sat there for another hour before realizing it was fairly late and she needed some sleep. Ranma went and got up to go wash up and go to bed.

Ranma laid in bed staring at her reflection in the mirror, complaining about Nabiki and cursing her for switching out her clothes. Ranma decided that it was extremely hard to sleep like this, the moon light was causing her body to sort of glow. She kept getting distracted by her own reflection, staring at herself, Ranma thought, and _"Well at least I don't turn into a pig. This is at least easy on the eyes, compared to everyone else that has a curse_." As she thought to herself her hands started to meander all along her busty petite frame. Letting off a soft moan, she realized what she started to do. Blushing deeply and cursing herself for being a pervert, Ranma crossed her arms in defiance and closed her eyes.

Ranma, slowly woke enjoying the soft warm comforts of the bed. She started to wonder where she was, and how she got there. Opening her eyes she saw a attractive girl wearing a blue see-through tank top without a bra and matching panties. Staring at the girl she wondered when she was going to get malleted, she seemed to just lay there. Slowly it dawned on Ranma that she was starring at her own reflection, and not a stranger, then the memories of the past few days came into the forefront of her mind. Not wanting to get up right away, Ranma was content to watch herself slowly stretch out, paying close attention the subtle movements that her stretches brought about. Regarding herself with a softly spoken cry of pervert, Ranma decided to get up and make breakfast so she could go train and then meditate until lunch.

Ranma sat there meditating on the beach wearing a blue sports bra and black spandex shorts. She felt that she was getting closer to finding the trigger for the curse, but she couldn't be certain about it. There was still a problem about what she was going to do when she would find the elusive magic. So far magic had brought on nothing but trouble, and often had a negative backlash that came with it. Her mood slightly darkening by these thoughts, she suddenly found herself sprawled out on her back, smothered by a small figure. Her first thoughts that it was Happossi, but the figure wasn't groping her. Puzzled Ranma brought herself back into reality, only to look into the smiling face of Yuna. Warmly smiling at the girl Ranma was about to ask her where her mother was when she heard Yuni calling for her energetic daughter.

Ranma stood up and grabbed Yuna's hand and started walking over towards Yuni. Waving, Ranma allowed herself to be dragged over to Yuni.

Yuna was busy talking a mile a minute saying how they were staying at a shrine a little down the was and how happy she was that her friend Ranko was staying nearby. Then Yuna started to proclaim how much fun she was going to have. This brought a small chuckle from Ranma thinking, _"It feels good to have a friend, even if the friend is only five." _For a brief moment though her mood darkened, she thought of how everyone looked at her after they found out about the curse. Pushing those thoughts away and determined to keep her two new friends she thought about the best way to handle the situation.

Yuni seeing that Yuna was with that nice young lady from the train, let out a sigh of relief. Walking towards Ranma she said, "It is good to see you again Ranko. I did not realize that you were staying here."

Ranma looking over Yuni briefly took her appearance in to stock once more. She was wearing a large t-shirt and what looks like a one piece swim suit underneath. She was carrying a picnic basket and two towels, however she still had a unhealthy look. Ranma responded to Yuni's greeting with, "It is good to see you too Yuni, what brings you out this way."

Yuni replied playfully with, "Well isn't it obvious, I am taking my daughter swimming." She then went on to explain that she was staying at the shrine that was just down the road, and how she had been coming here since she was a small child with her own parents.

Ranma couldn't help but notice the sadness that was radiating off of her new friend, and was determined to cheer her up. So with a smile she said, "Yuni I have some beach chairs and water rafts at the house I am staying at. So why don't we make a quick stop so that I can change and grab some drinks for us, and gather up the other stuff and we can hang out together."

Yuna smiled brightly and said, "Can we momma, Ranko-san is so cool, it will be lots of fun and we can play and swim and gave a picnic, please momma please."

Yuni smiled and let out a giggle and said, "Well I don't see why not, besides its way too difficult to say no to you sweetie."

As they walked to the house Ranma couldn't help but smile right in front of her were examples of a family, the best ones that she had seen yet. For a brief moment she felt a twinge of jealousy but that was quickly squashed. Upon entering the house Ranma quickly excused herself so she could change, after telling her quests to make themselves comfortable. A few moments later she came down stairs wearing a light blue bikini(once again cursing Nabiki) and a towel wrapped around her waist. Gathering up a few bottles of water and a really large bento that she had made earlier, she then went on to get her guests and the beach equipment.

Yuni looked at Ranko with amazement, this petite girl was walking with her bento and 3 large bottles of water balanced on her head, 3 large beach chairs were being held in one hand and the other hand was caring 3 rafts and a medium sized radio. Yuni asked, "Um Ranko are you alright carrying all that. If you need any help I can carry some of it."

Ranma responded with, "Its no problem Yuni. I can carry a lot more stuff without any real effort, it helps me with my martial arts."

Yuni asked, "How does caring that stuff on your head and weighing yourself down like a pack mule help with martial arts?"

"Simple really, it helps with my balance, and strength. Although this stuff isn't heavy at all, I can carry several hundred pounds with little effort." Arriving at the beach Ranma tossed everything in the air, using Amaguriken speed everything was set up within a few seconds. Ranma then pulled out a large umbrella from nowhere, using the amazons hidden weapons technique, and set it into the ground.

Yuni sweat dropped at seeing this casual looking display, while Yuna just applauded and cheered. Picking herself off the ground Yuna asked, "Hey Ranko how good are you at martial arts that was really impressive what you just did."

Ranma just shrugged and replied, "Well so far no one has been able to get the best of me when the chips are down. But I am not sure, I only had two all out fights both I barely won, but usually I have to hold back a lot." At this time Ranma's stomached chose to protest, it was quickly followed by Yuna's.

Yuni, giggled and said, "Well I guess we should probaly eat now. Then after awhile we can go swimming."

They quickly set out their respective lunches, and started to eat, Ranma was doing her best to tone down her eating so she would be able to talk during the lunch. The conversations varied from Yuni's question on how Ranko was able to eat so much and still be able to keep her figure. Ranma blushed at that one before she was able to stammer out, "Well I burn a lot of ki so I need massive quantities of food to keep my supplies of ki up." That in turn brought on the entire question on what ki was. Ranko then responded with a small demonstration of it, she simply put out her hand and formed a small bluish ball of energy. Yuna after seeing this started jumping up and down, and was begging to learn martial arts. Yuni just looked on with a small smile that was mixed with amazement. For Ranma everything was going extremely well, it was the second time in as many days where there were no worries about being malleted or harped for just talking. After a few hours of playing with Yuna and talking with Yuni, Ranma found herself slightly dozing off while sun bathing along with her friends, when all the sudden something rubbed across her foot. That was quickly followed by the demonic roar of "meow". Ranma responded to this by screeching out cat while jumping 50 feet away. With a load splash she landed in the lake where she was treading water while shaking in a almost convulsion-like manner.

Yuni at first was puzzled, one minute they were all just laying there then all the sudden she heard a scream of cat and looked up and aw Ranko in the lake. After a moment of looking at her friend she deduced that she must be scared of cats. So she shooed the little kitty away, and pleaded with Ranko to come back to shore. Yuni then noticed that her daughter was still sprawled out underneath the umbrella sound asleep.

Ranma slowly made her way out of the water, her bangs were covering her face. As she got close to Yuni it was evident that she was crying and still shaking. Yuni tried to talk to her but Ranma was in a daze, so she carefully scooped up her daughter and grabbed Ranma's hand and led her back to the house.

------------- In the House -------

Yuni gently laid Yuna down on the couch, and pulled Ranko into the kitchen. She escorted Ranko over to a seat and then started to make tea. After finishing with the tea she sat down next to Ranko, and filled their cups.

Ranko shakily picked up her cup sloshing it all over, before setting it back down. She sat for a moment, nervously fidgeting, and after a few minutes of silence she started talking. "Yuni, please let me finish before you judge me. I want to tell you what happened and why, plus a few more things that I think you need to know"

Yuni smiled at Ranko with understanding and said to Ranko. "I am your friend we may of met yesterday but you are a really nice person, maybe a little tomboyish in the way you act, not that your dress it though." To that Ranko let out a chuckle.

Ranma went and started out slowly and softly, talking barely above a whisper and started to talk about her life. She talked about how lonely she was , having few friends, then she started into the training trip with her father. Upon describing the Neko-Ken, Ranma found herself pulled into the other woman's lap enveloped into a hug. She went on to continue and explained everything else including Saffron and the she decided to tell her about the curse.

After hearing all this, Yuni thought for a moment. She figured if even a small amount of this was true than this Ranma had had a extremely difficult life. She considered for a moment Ranma or Ranko this person was her friend so she spoke. "Ranma could you show me how the curse works," the only reply she got was a nod, witch was followed by Ranma silently getting up, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her waist. This was followed by her taking off her bikini bottoms. She slowly walked over to the table and grabbed the kettle not looking up at all. After a brief pause, Ranma poured the water over her head once again returning to his birth form. Yuni stood up and walked over to Ranma , she noticed the flinches that seemed to be in sync with her coming closer. She stood in front of Ranma noticing the sad look in his eyes for a moment, all the sudden she lunged forward and engulfed Ranma into a hug.

Ranma for his part was struggling to keep his emotions in check, he kept muttering over and over how sorry he was and that he could understand if she didn't want to be friends any more. Inside Ranma's mind he was thinking, "_I don't understand why she is hugging me. Is it pity, but if its pity why is she telling me to let it out. She keeps telling me it will be ok, but how could t ever be I will always be some kind of perverted freak." _After a few more minutes of being engulfed in Yuni's arms Ranma started to compose himself. Drawing away from her, he looked into her eyes and quietly said, "Yuni thank you so much. I don't remember anyone being this nice to me. Especially after they find out about my curse and the multiple engagements, you have no idea how much this means to me. I want you to know that if there is anything you ever need help with or anything else, I will help you. I swear on my honor as a martial artist."

Yuni looked up at Ranma and said, "Ranma you are a good person you always do you best and try helping so many people. You are a good friend and I enjoy spending time with you. I also want you to know that you should not feel like a perverted freak. You are not, you didn't get a choose your curse, it happened. You said this trip here was meant for you to try to gain control of it. It's not healthy for you to think like its something wrong, sure it's a little odd but it makes you more unique." Yuni paused for a minute and appeared to be studying Ranma when she looked at his chest. She exploded into a giggle fit, seeing Ranma starting to look uneasy she walked over to the facet and filled a cup with cold water and splashed him with it. After a moment of silence, Yuni spoke again, "Sorry but your manly chest was distracting in that bikini top."

Ranma started to giggle, and was soon followed by Yuni. When a third party started in with them. Ranma looked at the doorway and saw Yuna hunched over in a massive giggle fit.

After a few minutes that were necessary for them to calm down, during which Ranma quickly slid on her bikini bottoms. Yuna said, "Ranko that was cool how you did that. You're really cool, is that a martial arts thingy?"

After a brief look over at Yuni to see if it was alright, Ranma walked over to Yuna and picked her up. And explained that it was a curse and her name was really Ranma but when she is in female form its ok to call her Ranko. She also went on to explain that she was born a man.

It was at that moment when Ranma and Yuna's stomachs growled in unison. Ranma looked up embarrassed and asked Yuni if she wanted to stay for dinner.

Yuni said, "I'd love to but first I need to go back to the shrine and change clothes."

Yuna looked up at her mother with that I'm so cute I dare you to say no look and asked, "Momma can I spend the night here tonight with Ranma?"

Smiling at her daughters pleading look she said, "Well it all depends on Ranma here if she wants you to, I don't see why not."

Ranma was ecstatic at this point, before she still had doubts as to whether or not Yuni really wanted to be friends. Now though her friend is willing to trust her with her daughter that just cleared away all the doubt. So she replied, "Sure it wouldn't be a problem at all. In fact why don't you both spend the night tonight after dinner we can watch a few movies or play some games."

So it was all set, while Yuni went and grabbed a overnight bag. Ranma made dinner, cleaned up the mess outside and quickly washed up and changed into a form fitting female version of her usual Chinese outfit. After dinner, the three of them were huddled comfortably on the couch. Ranma and Yuni were snuggled close to each other with Yuna resting comfortably on top of them. By the end of the second movie everyone was exhausted, so Yuni thought it would be wise to go to bed. Ranma picked up a sleeping Yuna and went up the stairs. She was prepared to drop her off in one of the other rooms, when she was interrupted by Yuni.

"Hey Ranma, why don't we all stay in your room tonight it will be like a slumber party."

Ranma immediately started to protest and stuttered out, "But but Yuni isn't that perverted or something ?"

"Now, Ranma its not perverted for three girls to sleep in the same bed. And even if they were being intimate there would be nothing wrong with it. In this case we are three friends enjoying each others company. There is nothing perverted about it. Besides from what you said earlier you only have one set of clothes for your male form, and I doubt your going to sleep in them. Honestly, these friends of yours have you pretty messed up, but I will do my best to reprogram you," said Yuni with a snicker.

So Ranma escorted Yuni, into her room an laid Yuna on the bed, when she turned around she started to blush furiously. Spinning back around so as not to see Yuni completely naked, she tripped on the corner of the bed and wound up sprawled on the floor almost right under a very red and giggling Yuni.

Yuni watched the display, and could help it Ranma had gotten so flustered. She said, "Now Ranma we are all going to be sleeping in the bed, there is no need for you to sleep down there."

Ranma stood there flinching looking quite distressed and fumbled out, "Gomen, I didn't want to be malleted so I turned around and tripped I didn't mean to see you naked, I'm sorry please, I really didn't mean it was an accident."

Yuni sighed and walked over to Ranma, putting her hands on the smaller girl's shoulders looking in her eyes she said, "There is nothing wrong with this we are friends besides right now you have all the same equipment that I do. I won't hit you. I was the one changing in front of you that means I trust you. Now Ranma, get out of those clothes and get ready for bed I am getting sleepy, oh and change in front of me."

Ranma still red from her earlier embarrassment walked over to the closet and shakily pulled off her clothes and put on what she wore the night before, looking over her shoulder she said, "Nabiki made me a schedule on when I'm supposed to wear certain things."

Yuni just giggled at Ranma's awkwardness, arching a eyebrow she said, "I see that cuff and caller don't match."

Ranma looked over her with a puzzled expression and said, "What do you mean this matches they both are the same color."

Yuni stared in frustration thinking to herself, _"These so called friends and family of Ranma's sure have done a number on him. I just hope that I have enough time to help him out, and maybe he will help me also." _With a smile she looked at Ranma and said, "Come on get in bed."

Ranma lay in bed with her hands straight at her sides staring up at the ceiling looking up at the reflections of her new friends. Lost in thought she couldn't help but reflect on the events of the past day. _"These people actually accept me, they have been nice and supporting, although Yuni is a bit odd. Then there is this weird thing with her aura, she could of sworn that it was smaller than yesterday but it didn't look like it." _She felt one of her hands being grasped and pulled . Opening her eyes and turning her head she saw Yuni smiling at her.

Yuni seeing that she now had Ranma's attention pulled herself to where she was practically connected to her. She smiled at her and leaned over to her ear and whispered, "Don't worry so much, you are allowed to relax." With that she kissed Ranma on the cheek and continued, "Tomorrow will be better just relax and go to sleep." With that Yuni closed her eyes and remained slightly embracing Ranma, before falling asleep.

Ranma decided to take Yuni's advice and started to drift into the most restful sleep that she had ever had. The following morning Ranma awoke slowly, at first not noticing the mass of limbs intertwined with her own. With a yawn she started to take stock in her surroundings.

"_Lets see, currently in female form, wearing comfortable yet revealing outfit. Other limbs intertwined with my own_," at that realization Ranma started to panic. But slowly she remembered the events from the night before. With a sigh of relief, she thought to herself, "_Oh its just Yuna and Yuni_." Blushing at how close they all were to each other Ranma set herself to the task of escaping so that she could go downstairs and prepare breakfast and practice.

Ranma was in the kitchen preparing breakfast, when Yuni came down and leaned against the counter.

Ranma noticing her friend's arrival, stopped momentarily and said, "You know I had a lot of fun yesterday. It feels good being around people who are real friends and not just using me. For the first time in along while I felt that I wasn't alone."

"Ranma-chan that's how having friends is supposed to feel like. Its just a shame that you never really got much of a chance to enjoy yourself before now."

"Yuni I was wondering something, this house is so big. There is a lot of room here, and I enjoy the company. I don't want to be alone, I already have been for so long." Ranma continued rambling for a minute before she finally regained control of herself. With a heavy blush she said, "I guess what I am asking is that I would like it if you and Yuna stayed here for a while. I mean if you don't want to that's ok. I was just thinking how nice it is when you guys are here." Not hearing a instant reply Ranma turned around and resumed cooking breakfast. Quietly she said, "I understand it is ok, figured that you didn't want to."

Yuni was shocked and thought, "_First off Ranma just invited them to come and stay here with her, but then she did a emotional 180 and seemed to crumble before her very eyes_." So coming to her decision she walked up to Ranma and enveloped her in a hug from behind. Feeling Ranma tense up from contact she spoke softly into her ear and said, "We would love to stay here. Yuna has taken quite a liking to you and would be thrilled to stay. However I do need to go back every day for a few hours, because they are trying to help me with something. So after breakfast if you don't mind I will go back to the shrine after breakfast to work with the priestesses and gather our things, you could keep an eye on Yuna for me." Feeling Ranma relax and actually lean back into the hug, Yuni slowly released the embrace and gently turned Ranma to face her, where she gave her another gentle hug.

For the next 3 weeks Ranma got into a nice little routine. In the morning Yuni would make breakfast while Ranma meditated on her curse.

Then after Yuni would leave Ranma would practice and Yuna would watch, well for the first day then after that Yuna convinced her mother to allow her to learn with Ranma. Then Ranma would make a picnic lunch and that they would have at the lake, followed by swimming and sun bathing, Ranma had to do this topless though, because she didn't want the tan lines to make her look less manly. Then for dinner Yuni and Ranma would rotate every other day. Dinner was followed by another practice session for Ranma, Yuni and Yuna would just watch. After everyone got cleaned up they would sit down and either watch movies or play a game till it was time to got sleep. As far as sleeping arrangements went Yuna would insist in staying with Ranma. Ranma would ask Yuni to join them, because she just felt more comfortable that way.

Yuni during this time was doing her best to break Ranma of the negative reactions that were so deeply engraved into her. It was slow progress but it was coming along slowly.

It was the end of the third week when Ranma made a breakthrough with the curse. She managed to find the thread of magic that was the curse and also the trigger. After an hour of experimenting she was able to change effortlessly without water and keep her for with out water changing her or him.

The next day Ranma was with Yuna in town shopping, she was wearing tan Capri pants and a black tank top, her sunglasses were on top of her head. Her hair was once again red, because she ran out of dye. They were walking along when all the sudden the wall along side of them exploded. Moving quickly Ranma grabbed Yuna and leapt to the other side of the street. When she heard, "Where the hell am I now" followed by "Ranma this is all your fault", she froze in her tracks. Turning around slowly she saw her rival staring directly at her.

They stood glaring at each other for what seemed like a eternity, when Ranma quietly said, "Yuna see that officer up there go up to him and stay with him until I come get you ok. Now hurry, just run over to him." Looking briefly to make sure she was listened to, she felt a impact on her back and was sent right through the window of the shop she was standing in front of.

Ryouga was pissed, here was his great rival, with some little girl. He was steaming, "That pervert how he dare wear stuff like that walking around like a girl. Akane is all upset and Ranma is just here prancing around without a care in the world." Thinking about the closeness of the little girl and Ranma he felt himself growing even more upset, "_Ranma was cheating on Akane with a man. How dare that pervert do that to the sweet and loving Akane_." Seeing his rival turn around and say something to the little girl he realized that he had a opening. So pulling his fist back he lunged across the street and hit Ranma with all his might in the small of her back, sending her flying into a shops window. Smirking triumphantly, Ryouga yelled out "Finally I have gotten my revenge."

"Not yet p-chan, that was a little cowardly even for you." Ranma said, as she stood up. Seeing that she had Ryouga's attention she said, "What the hell did I do now!"

Ryouga turned and saw his rival standing up in the ruble looking undamaged, and was starting to get depressed, he had put all his might into that punch. How dare Ranma make a mockery of his skills. With a cry of fury he launched himself towards his rival intent on delivering several blows.

Ranma was ducking and dodging, it seemed effortless, either p-chan was getting slower and weaker, because the blow he had delivered was hardly felt, or she had gotten a lot stronger and tougher. She decided to test it out so, after a quick duck she spun around and delivered a kick. Ranma stood there gaping, the kick had sent Ryouga flying, and from the looks of it he was hurt .

After seeing his rival effortlessly evade his strikes and then deliver a kick that put him into a world of pain he was getting even more depressed. Standing slowly he started to think about all the times he was defeated then of all the things Ranma had that he didn't. He started glowing, a sickly green color, seeing everything that was wrong with his life he let out a whisper, "shi shi hokedan perfect."

Ranma seeing her rival preparing for a mother of a ki blast, started gathering her own ki. But the amount of power Ryouga was radiating, was unmatchable. In a last ditch effort she pulled everything she could including the magic that was within her. Feeling the string of magic acting more like a straw she focused and drew more of it, her body felt like it was on fire, she was in pain. Unable to take anymore she pushed it out with a cry of fury. It was unlike any thing she had done before, instead of going in a blast the energy left in a blue and red beam no wider than a foot, with black lightning shooting though it.

Ryouga watched the energy beam come closer, and started to smirk he won, there was no way that that could cancel out his blast. What happened next, put the fear of god into him. Not only did the beam smash through his blast but it was still coming. With a cry of pain the blast impacted and everything went black.

Ranma stood there panting watching the blast break though the shi shi hokedan and impact Ryouga. At the moment of impact she felt a harmless backlash of male ki and Jusenkyo magic that seemed to dissipate. Walking slowly towards Ryougas fallen body she received a shock, instead of seeing Ryouga, she saw a black haired girl with a average body. Kneeling down to get a closer look. This was Ryouga, the ki signature didn't lie, and the only difference was a lack of male ki. Ranma thought to herself, even in this form I still have male ki. Using her ki to look deeper into Ryouga she saw no traces of his curse. Standing up and barley able to successfully stifle her laughter she thought to herself, "Well at least he won't be able to use his curse anymore. I should feel upset that he can no-longer be a man but he deserved this, putting all these innocents at risk just because he couldn't keep control of his temper." With a sigh, Ranma said, "Well here is something you can blame me for p-chan." With that she turned to see Yuna and the officer walk over to her.

Yuna seeing Ranma turn and look at her rushed forward and delivered a surprisingly bone crushing hug to Ranma. Taking a deep breath she said, "I was so worried that mean man was trying to hurt you, but your so cool. You took the bad man out. Can you teach me to do that, please, pretty please, I promise I will make you proud."

Sighing at her fate, Ranma set her down and said, "I am already teaching you remember. What I just did takes years of hard training."

Hearing a slight cough Ranma turner to face the officer.

"Young lady" the officer started out. Pointing over at the downed body of Ryouga he asked, "Is this the person that attacked you?"

Ranma replied, "Yes it is officer, this is Ryouga Habiki, he used to be a man but some how the blast I used changed him."

The officer sighed, "Well at least I know I wasn't hallucinating, so this is the un-captureable Habiki, I'll get a medal for this."

Ranma looked at the cop questionably, "What do you mean by that. I wasn't aware he did anything illegal."

The cop responded, "Well lets see, destruction of property, assault, battery, all of which he rather she has committed multiple times. Hell there is even a 10 million yen reward for his capture."

"Officer, though I don't doubt that there is one problem, and that is that Ryouga was a man when he did those things."

"Well Mr. Saotome, we at JSDF inelegance know all about Jusenkyo and curses and since we are a government organization we really don't need to bring her to trial. She will be going away for a long time." With that the officer whipped out a form and said, "If you will just sign here we will be making a deposit in your account, then you are free to go."

At that point Ryouga woke up with a soft moan. Struggling to get up he said, "I feel really weird," noticing that instead of his usual masculine voice, a scratchy soprano came out he opened his eyes in a panic. Looking at his chest he saw two mounds of flesh hiding under his shirt with a shriek she felt in-between her legs looking for Mr. winky. With her hand clamping down under her pants and in-between her legs, she realized that there was something missing. With a look of utter horror, she clamped down and at that moment she felt her flesh give away and found two fingers inside herself.

Ranma stood there with Yuna and the officer looking at Ryougas actions and felt a brief wave of pity wash across her before getting into a defensive stance. The action turned out to be unnecessary though because the moment Ryouga got up and charged, the cop struck out with his baton and sent Ryouga flying. At that point something that had been nagging Ranma in the back of his mind clicked. Looking at the heap of flesh that was her rival she called out, "Ryouga when I used that attach on you it sort of caused you to be reborn in a way. You are no longer cursed to turn into your old form, and it kind of obliterated your male form. As a result all your massive ki reserves and strength are gone. The difference between my curse and your new body is that, where I turn into a girl which I would look like if this was the way I was born so my muscles are still there because they would of went though the same training. In your case, your two other forms were obliterated and you were turned into a woman. So since now you are a woman you no longer have the strength or ki that you used to. I can help you a little though I think, but I can't restore your strength, I can however give you a male body." After seeing Ryouga no as the cop cuffed her, Ranma concentrated and sent forth a small beam. With a sigh, Ranma said, "There you will be able to be a man again. However I changed the trigger so that you have to work on yourself mentally to regain a male form. I suggest a lot of meditation and reflection."

Ryouga hearing this became outraged this was all Ranma's fault, he had confessed. She started thrashing trying to break out of the officers grasp, but it was in vain she no longer had the strength. Her eyes started to tear up and she said, "Ranma I will get you, I will have my revenge, you will die for doing this to me." With that said she started to break down into tears.

-------------- Later that evening ------------

Later that night after seeing Yuna off to bed Ranma sat outside next to Yuni, with a sigh she said, "Yuni I think I did something wrong to day."

Hearing the sad softness in her friend's voice she took the smaller girl on her lap an hugged her, running her hand across Ranma's back in a soothing motion she said, "You have nothing to feel sorry for. What he did was wrong, he has hurt a lot of people really bad. He got what he dissevered. Besides you said earlier that if she ever manages to gain mental happiness she will be able to become a man again."

Ranma replied softly, "I know but all of the sudden I feel really bad for doing that to him, I know I shouldn't feel that bad but I do."

"That's what makes you such a good person, you care. I hope you always stay that way, but you have to realize that the only way you can get out of the mess you are in is if you remain objective. Besides the people in your life in Nerima deserve what you do to them. Before you go home I would pay visits to Mr. Tendo, that kuno boy, and Mousse. I would do the same thing to them that you did to Ryouga. But don't let them see you."

"What good would that possibly do," Ranma asked.

"Well first off when you go back home in a month, if you pretend to be stuck in your girl form you won't risk having to marry any one. With the Amazon boy you never know if there is some law forcing him to marry you since you constantly defeat him. With the Kuno boy he would be all over you like a hobo on a ham sandwich, so by locking him in a girl's body he will probably leave and search for your male form instead of trying to arrange a marriage with you through your mother, who just seems set on grandchildren no matter the cost to you. The Mr. Tendo because, your parents might try to force you to marry him instead of Akane. Now you have that panda, well if you can change the trigger on his curse to make sure that when ever he gets aroused he shifts into a panda, or if you can a female panda, that way he will never be able to sire a child again. See that takes care of everything. And if the amazons want to pursue that kiss of death, tell them that you can be a friend not an ally, because you really don't like any of them right." Seeing Ranma nod she continued, "Or they can have you as an enemy. I know that you might think it would be wrong for you to do this, but it is the only honorable way out, even if you are slightly dishonest about it."

When Yuni finished speaking Ranma was lost in the taller girls eyes. Thinking to herself, _"She is so beautiful, caring, and sneaky too_." Lost in the moment, leaning forward Ranma kissed Yuni, who started putting more and more passion into the kiss. Ranma felt the closeness and the passion that was being put forth and immediately jumped back and prostrated herself on the ground. "I'm sorry Yuni-san, please don't hit me I didn't mean to its just you looked so beautiful, the moonlight was coming down outlining your form and I just couldn't think about anything other than how special you are and how much I have grown to love you." The last words that Ranma spoke hit her like a ton of bricks, it was true though, and she did love her. For the past few weeks they had been getting closer to each other, it felt good to have some one to share her problems and her thoughts with. Feeling always accepted, Ranma had been truly happy during the past few weeks and one moment of weakness shattered it all.

Yuni was not really stunned by this revelation, having been in love once before had helped her with the warning signs. Looking at the prostrated girl before he she walked forward and pulled the girl up. It was then that she proceeded to kiss the girl in the most earthshatering kiss she had ever given, instantly stifling the smaller girl's cries of protest. A few minutes later Yuni pulled out of the kiss. She said softly, "Ranma there are a few things that you need to know about me and Yuna."

Ranma broke out of he stupor and replied, "What do I need to know, I love you, and Yuna with all of my heart."

With a smile Yuni said, "Well its kind of complicated, I guess it all started when I met Yuna's father. See he was special, he was a were creature, from a land he called Jade. He had believed that he was the last of his kind. He was raised at a sister temple of the one I currently go to everyday on jade. A priestess performed a disguise spell on him changing his human features so the enemies of his people would not be able to find him easily. After his first transformation though the spell that had altered his appearance broke, so they sent him to this world which is a sister world of Jade. After arriving here he changed his name to Henry Jones(Indy was the dogs name.) after a movie he saw on TV. And started searching for another survivor that was rumored to have escaped. I met him in New York while I was going to school on an exchange program, we went out for four months before I had to return to Japan. He had followed me and I introduced him to my family, lets just say that they were less than pleased. They had arranged a marriage for me, so I could join their families. Unlike you I left with Henry and brought him to this shrine, as luck would have it the shrine was the sister of the one Henry had grown up on. We were married, a few months later then a little after that Yuna was born. After Yuna's birth we all set out to find the other missing werecreture. Then last year when we were getting close we ran into a wererat that killed Henry with silver and managed to cast a spell on me. At first I didn't know about the spell so I spent ten months grieving for Henry and continuing his search. Last month I went to a doctors because I had been feeling really weak and tired, they told me that I was dieing."

Ranma after hearing the last remark felt her heart stop. Holding back tears Ranma softly stammered out, "How long."

Yuni looking at the utter despair radiating off of Ranma said, "Maybe a month if I am lucky. Let me finish though, its very important that I finish telling you this. When I asked them how long they told me a week at most. It was all I could do just trying not to break down then and there. I hurried home and made preparations for my daughter to be finically secure and decided to contact this shrine. They told me that they could possibly help so I packed up and took Yuna here. The night I got here after Yuna went to sleep I was brought before the head priestess, where she cast a spell on me to slow my deteriorating health. That's why I have to go there every morning because the spell is constantly being overwhelmed. That's why I am so tired all the time, other than that I don't feel any pain but sometimes I get a little nauseous. When I first met you I saw something special about you, I was so happy to see you on that first day by the lake. Since then I have watched my feelings for you grow, and seen you and Yuna become practically unseperatable. I have a favor to ask of you, see originally I was going to leave her here to grow up at the shrine because they would be able to help her when she went through her first Transformation. Now though would like you to raise her as your own. I know that you can keep her safe, I wouldn't be able to find a better guardian. You are strong and honorable, with the biggest heart I have ever seen. But before you answer you need to know what type of werecreature she is."

Ranma felt like her heart was being ripped to shreds, here was a woman that she loved, and she was dieing. She started talking the sadness evident in her voice, "Yuni it would be a great honor for me to take Yuna and care for her. I love her like a sister, I will do my best to raise her properly. She will come to no physical harm as long as I still draw breath. I will do my best and always try to bring honor to your memory. To me it doesn't matter what she turns into she will always be Yuna to me."

Yuni smiled, she said, "I know that." Walking up to Ranma and taking her into a deep kiss, with her hands slowly sinking lower down the girls backside till they reached the girls smooth firm butt. Pulling away so that she could speak she said, "Tomorrow I want you to come with me to the shrine. They have a way for you to control the nekoken, because if you are going to raise her you cannot be burdened with the fear anymore."

"You mean there is a way to control the nekoken, wait if I need to learn control of it. That means Yuna turns into a giant ccccaaat." After saying this Ranma started shaking.

Yuni seeing this sighed and said, "Yes, more specifically she is a werecheetah. I would of told you sooner of this but what you were doing with your curse was far too important for you to put it on the side. Now though you have control, and are strong enough to finish learning the technique."

"What do you mean finish I already know the technique. I learned it when I was six."

"Well about sixty years ago on jade someone who was taught the technique was found after two years they came up with a result to repair the trauma that's gets inflicted upon learning the technique. It takes about a hour, it involves being put in a magic trance where you are forced to confront it. You would be temporarily paralyzed, so that you can't run away. Unfortunately you would have to relive the training, the only change is that since, its mental you will be able to draw strength from your memories. But only positive memories will help. If you decide to do this I will be at your side along with Yuna. You won't have to do this alone."

Ranma was scared for the first time in a long while, but if he wanted to take care of Yuna this was necessary. With a sudden burst of confidence he said, "For you and Yuna I would move mountains, hell I already have twice."

After hearing Ranma say that she lunged forward, and practically tore off her clothes. Ranma was about to shift forms when Yuni spoke in an Yoda-like vioce, "No. change later take you now must I."

Ranma was terrified for a moment, when she was told not to change into a male she almost protested. That is until the sensations started to send shivers of ecstasy up her spine. So taking one hand and gently cradling Yuni's head, while Yuni was performing magic between her legs Ranma was forced to bite down on her other hand in order to stifle her cries of passion.

Some people might be out of character, there might be plot holes, there might be incorrect grammar, let me know, first time I wrote something in a long time. Oh I also have changed his story a little.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I know this chapter is small but I got a cramp in my hand, and I want to separate a few things.

I will be working on repairing the first chapter. In addition, Yuni will die in this fic, but probably not for two more chapters maybe the next one I am not sure. As far as matching someone up with Ranma let me know who you prefer. As long as it isn't Akane, Uchan, Shampoo, or Kodachi.

Ranma was walking slowly with Yuna and Yuni, heading towards the shrine that Yuni goes to for treatment everyday. She was sore and exhausted, and lost in thought. "Man I can't believe how sore I am. Never thought my first time with a girl would be as a girl either." She was brought out of her musings by Yuni announcing that they were there.

Ranma had been waiting with yuna for a few hours, to pass the time they practiced a few katas and meditated. Yuni was inside with the some of the priestesses undergoing her daily routine. A few other priestesses were in another chamber in the temple preparing it for Ranma. A Elderly man, about 60 with a crew cut and scraggily beard wearing a dark blue bodysuit and a long black cloak, walked out of the building and motioned for Ranma tom come over.

Ranma seeing the man headed over and introduced himself saying, "Hi I'm Ranma saotome, I was told that you might be able to help me with a problem I have."

The man chuckled and said,' directly to the point eh. Yes, Ranma we can help you with the Nekoken here. First though allow me to introduce myself; I am William Shultz psyionic mage. I will be leading the treatment ceremony for you, but first I need to know a few things. Oh and call me bill."

Ranma grinned and said, "Ask away bill, but unless it's necessary I really don't want to talk about it. A lot of bad experiences you know."

Bill smiled and replied. "Well it's nothing overly personal jut a few basic questions. I just need to know how long ago you were put through the Nekoken, how old you were, and if you can give me a general idea of how many times you were put through it."

Ranma shivered, "well I went through it a little over eleven years ago. I was a little over five, and as for how many times I was put in there it was somewhere around twenty times."

Bill walked up to Ranma, patted him on the back, and said. "Well we are ready for you now, and don't worry we should have no problems with your curse interfering either."

Ranma and bill headed inside for the procedure, while a priestess came out to watch yuna. Ranma had decided that yuna was too young to watch, so it was just Yuni that would be present during the procedure. Upon entering the inner chamber, Ranma spotted Yuni on her knees sitting on a pillow next to a low altar. Smiling she briefly rose up and gave Ranma a brief kiss before taking her hand and motioning her (Ranma was still in girl form) to lie down.

Shortly after Ranma was situated, the mage began chanting in a weird language while the priestesses were lighting candles and sketching runes with charcoal on the walls. This went on for about twenty minutes when there was a blinding flash that filled the room. It was followed immediately by in human shrieks of pain.

Ranma was in a world of pain and screaming her pretty little butt off.

Yuni gasped, when Ranma started to scream, she noticed her hand started to get warm and tingly feeling. She tried to look at Ranma but had to advert her eyes because of the pulsating light surrounding the altar. One thing she did notice was that Ranma's hand kept varying in size. It went from the female size to the male size and then to a larger size. What Yuni could not understand though was that she knew Ranma had two forms. Now there was a new third form, as far as she knew and Ranma had filled her in with the complete history of her life. The hand felt weird too, it was larger but it felt furry and padded but it still felt like a human hand.

The entire ceremony took about two hours. As soon as it ended bill rushed forward, knelt down next to Yuni, and said, "There was something that went wrong, I could not tell what it was but I had to finish the procedure. If I did not than Ranma would not be able to wake up. As it is I am not sure when she will come out of it hopefully soon. Your daughter is in the courtyard; we have lunch ready and have a room prepared for Ranma. It is right next to the one we assigned to you, and if need be you are welcome to stay here along as you need."

Yuni bent over with a few tears running down her cheeks and kissed Ranma on the forehead before responding. "Thank you, very much I just hope Ranma will be alright. I thought you said that this was simple to do. How could it have went wrong?"

Well, there were other foreign magic's present besides his curse, and it was extremely potent as well as chaotic. Now we must move your friend don't worry I am sure everything will be alright." To himself he muttered, "I hope."

Groaning softly Ranma woke and took notice of his surroundings. She was in a plain room, with a small dresser and desk there was a stain-glass window reflecting too many bright colors off the walls. Taking stock of her self she noticed that she felt extremely cramped and uncomfortable, but for some reason stronger and more powerful. Not as powerful as her normal form but still it was an impressive feeling that would of felt better if she did not feel like total crap. Thinking that she might be ragging she transformed back to her male form. THe only problem is that the feelings did not go away they were still there. Therefore, she decided to meditate on it for a while.

A few minutes after starting his meditation Ranma felt the usual tingle that meant he was changing forms. Moving his hands to his chest, he felt breasts. Now after changing this was usual and expected. This time though there was something different. Where she felt stronger in her female form and even more so in her male form, now she felt extremely powerful. The feeling of crappyness was gone and she felt comfortable in a unnatural sort of way.

Ranma sat up and opened her eyes, immediately regretting it she let out a rather loud groan. Therefore, she sat there for a minute to let her eyes adjust to the light. Slowly she got up so as to let the grogginess that was clouding her mind and senses to faze out. Shaking her head, she was onslaught with scents and noises from all around her. Taking a step forward she fell flat on her face, her balance was off, and it felt like she tripped over a rope that was attached to her back.

She slowly took her hand and moved it along her backside she felt, hair no it was too thick to be hair, and it was fur. Ranma was now starting to panic, so she started to immerse herself into the soul of ice. Moving her hand slowly down to her butt she came across something, she pulled on it and let out a shriek. Shakily she brought the object into her line of vision. Looking at it, Ranma was horrified; it was a tail, more specifically a cat's tail that was red with black spots. Hyperventilating Ranma rose to her feet and rushed over to the mirror on the other side of the room.

Looking into the mirror Ranma was shocked into silence, and stood there gaping like a fish. What she was seeing was not human, where her normal female form was 5'2 she was now somewhere around 6'6. The front of her face was still somewhat human looking but she now had fangs. There was fur on the back of her neck coming along side leaving a narrow patch of skin in the front. Her ears were pointed and rose slightly up to the top of her head. Looking down she noticed that one she was naked, two the fur was red with black spots. However, she was not totally covered with fur. The inside of her legs were bare leading up to he waist (think chaps), just short of her naval the fur branched out in a v leaving only the sides of her breasts with fur. Looking at her breasts she let out a sigh, they were about a size or so bigger than what they normally were. Examining the rest of herself, she saw that the fur covered the outside of her arms down to her knuckles, while the underside was regular skin. Frantically rubbing her hands, she turned sideways and saw that her backside was completely covered in fur.

With a yell of righteous fury Ranma yelled, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME YOU DAMM BASTARDS. This was followed by indigent cursing.

Seconds later Yuni and bill burst into the room. They stood there slack jawed; they were expecting either a young woman or a young man. However, this was not to be, instead there was a tall lean, powerful looking werecat in all her glory. Well it resembled one anyway, taking a moment to digest this they just stood there.

Yuni was flabbergasted speaking softly she shakily asked, Ranma is that you.

Ranma seeing her friend has stunned look stopped cursing and rushed over to bring the smaller woman into a hug. She started to talk while choking back sobs, Yuni please don't be afraid its me Ranma. I do not know what happened, when I woke up I was female but I felt uncomfortable so shifted to being male, the feeling did not go away. I started to meditate and relaxed and then I changed into this. Please do not be afraid I am not a monster it's me. Please. Ranma after saying this crumpled down to the floor hanging on to the other girl, using her as a lifeline.

Yuni seeing this was indeed her friend and lover allowed herself to be positioned on Ranma's lap where she continued the embrace. She sat there for a few moments absent-mindedly running her hands through her lovers back fur. After five or so minutes, she noticed Ranma had calmed down and had actually started to purr softly. Pulling back slightly out of the hug Yuni spoke, "Ranma-kun it will be alright, right now I need to know if you can change back. It's important just try for either of your other forms please just try for me."

Ranma sat there for a moment before scrunching her eyes closed, leaving the most adorable look on her face. After what seemed to be an eternity Ranma shifted back into his normal form (male), and let out a sigh of relief.

At this time bill decided to make his presence known with a discrete cough to gain the attention of the room's occupants. Speaking calmly he said, "Yuni after Ranma gets clamed down a little more please have him get dressed and bring him into the meditation room where you have your sessions we need to figure out why this happened." With that said, he slowly left the room.

An hour later in the main meditation room Ranma sat on a bench holding hands with Yuni while bill paced nervously(hey you would be nervous too if you messed with a high powered martial artist intentionally or not).

Stopping in front of Ranma bill spoke, Ranma I think I know what happened sort of, but before I go into details I need to know what if any kind of contact you have had with magic or supernatural beings, excluding what I already know."

Grasping Yuni's hand in-between his own hands Ranma replied: "well there were several actually. Lets see, dragon whisker soup, a ghost cat, the naban mirror, various love spells and potions, a koi rod, wishing sword, various incenses, a cloning mirror. Then there were battles with an Orichi, her descendant from a dragon, a few months ago, there was Saffron the Phoenix god, and this past month yuna and I have been nearly unseperatable. I am sure I forgot a few things, oh wait two weeks ago I figured out how to draw magic from the spring that I was cursed in. So now, I can actually curse others to different genders as well as change the trigger for the change. I think that's about it."

Bill sweat dropped and nearly face faulted. Thinking to himself, "this kid has had more magic ran through him than the conclave of wizards on Jade.". speaking out loud, "well this is what I believe happened, I think that all that magic that you have been exposed to combined with the chaotic magic that you are able to draw from the springs. This led to the magical backlash that happened when we initially tried to give you control over the Nekoken. By itself it probably would not of caused the new form to emerge. However, I believe that the supernatural beings that you came across left a mark on you. That brings us to why you have the form that you do, your close proximity to yuna who is a werecheeta with a magic lock that alters her appearance is responsible for you form. I don't think you are purely a werecheeta, but I can't be completely certain. You would have to go to Jade and seek out an aura mage to be certain."

Ranma sat there silently digesting the explanation, with a sigh he said, "I guess I should just write it off as another Kami that doesn't like me." "Well I guess I just will have to live with it, it did make my male and female forms a lot stronger. It wouldn't even be that bad if it was a male form, I really don't like being a girl. I felt like I was a half man before now I guess I am a third man. This kind of sucks. Hell now I problem put ff a sent to attract men."

Yuni looked over and shook her head amazed at the quality rant her lover was putting out. With a playful smirk she decided to interrupt, "Ranma-kun don't worry I thought you looked sexy."

Bill just stood there doing his best to keep himself stifled, which was becoming more difficult in every passing moment. Looking at his watch he decided to stop this before it got to ridiculous. With a sigh he said, "Ranma when you are ready to go to Jade you can come back here and we will teleport you there. You don't have to go know, in fact I would prefer if you would wait a month so I can make some more inquiries. This will allow me to find an Aura mage and set you up with a meeting." With that bill left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma was laying in bed staring at her reflection in the mirror, trying to come to terms with her whacked out life. It has been three days since the accidental creation of her new form at the shrine, and she was still miffed about it. She had been thinking to herself quiet a bit, mostly on what she would do if she ever met that twisted Kami that keeps screwing with her. At least Yuna was happy about it, she had gone on and on about how cool it was that her friend was like her. Therefore, it was a mixed blessing, but it just had to be a female form. It also meant that now there was even less time where she would be able to be a guy. Yuna loved to play with her when she was transformed, even more so than before if that was possible. It did give Ranma the opportunity to adapt to the changes though.

Other things have happened as well though, among them was she was now Yuna's guardian. While she was happy about that, she was still terrified at losing her first true friend and lover. Her friend was getting rapidly worse, and there were no potions no cure that could save her. Ranma could not understand how someone could calmly face death like that. Yuni was like a rock, calmly making sure that everyone else was taken care of as she went about her day.

When asked about why she never really let it bring her down Yuni had responded with, "I can not change what happened, I really don't have a say in the matter, so I just try to be the best mother that I can be in the short time that I have left. Besides I think that had I never met you and befriended you, I probably would be crying myself to sleep every night. That is not the way I want my daughter to remember me. I can rest easy knowing that she will always be safe, because I know how strong you are. Yuna is in good hands with you, maybe it was fate you gaining a new form. I want you to promise me that before you take Yuna to Jade you will give her the potion to unlock her forms so she can have time to adjust to her forms. That way she will be more resilient while you search for the other werecheetah."

Ranma could help but smile when Yuni told her that, here she was, not even seventeen years old and she was being entrusted with ensuring the survival of a species. Oh, there was one other, well rumored to be another. Ranma just had one problem though, she did not want Yuna to be raised the same way that she was. Yuni deserved to have friends, she needed an education, but if there was one other out there, they needed to know about each other. Even if they were distant cousins they were still kin, and family is extremely important.

Ranma was feeling a ping of regret, in order to ensure Yuna's happiness; she would have to leave everyone behind. It is not that she wanted to stay, but she had two friends now in Nabiki and Kasumi, and she was still hoping to salvage a relationship with her mother. She was honor bound to stay, could she really leave everyone behind and walk away from honor. Yuni had given her an idea though, women cannot marry other woman. Then there was Mousse, Kuno and Mr. Tendo. The amazons would probably try to force another kiss of marriage on her. Her own mother would probably try to engage her to Kuno, if she pretended to be locked in female form. Then there was good old Soun, he had already made it clear, during the Herb incident, that if she were to be stuck as a girl he would take her as a wife. Thinking about that always gave Ranma the heebie-jeebies, as if she would let that waste of space lay hands on her. With a smirk she thought, "Hell he is more of a woman that I could ever be, especially now that I am no longer completely human."

Ranma let out a bitter laugh at her musings. She just realized that the only way for honor to be preserved is to remove it from the equation. She could not keep the engagements even if she wanted to, and still be able to carry out her new mission. She would not be allowed to leave, and she would not be able to stick around. The only way out was to make everyone believe that, she was locked in her girl form, and ensure that there were no men to engage her to. That meant that she would have to stick around for at least a month or two just to keep appearances up. Now she had to stay as a girl for even longer and even go to school as a girl. Well at least she would have quality entertainment, if she cursed the others as she did Ryouga.

The only problem she had in getting close enough to curse them was that she would be recognized immediately. With a soft whisper of, "excellent" (think Monty Burns from the Simpson's), an idea came to her. Only a small handful of people knew about her latest problem that meant as long as she was able to keep it a secret no one would be the wiser. Hell she even had several new moves to try out. Jet Li movies are great for that, as well as anime shows. So tomorrow after lunch, she would have to go shopping to get a proper disguise. Hopefully, Nabiki would not give her a lot of grief about a money transfer.

Crossing her fingers she thought to herself, "well here's hoping that genma is sterile. TThose two should really not be allowed to breed." All she was left with was Kodachi, and she would be easily taken care of though. All she had to do was have Nabiki tell her Ranma moved to Columbia under the name of Juan Valdez that would probably buy a year worth of time.

There was one other problem though; Nabiki enjoyed making money from the fights and modeling. Technically though Ranma had already filled this obligation though, there were four college funds that was just enough for everyone to go to Todia and get a doctorate. And Ranma and Nabiki both had a few million yen in the bank. Nabiki was just a little too greedy though, she still ran her schemes at the high school. She said it was to keep appearances but Ranma was no idiot, hopefully if she told Nabiki the situation she would be allowed to take a year or two off.

Opening her eyes and staring at her reflection in the mirror she could not help but smile. Yuna was sprawled out claiming almost three quarters of the bed for herself. Yuni was practically on top of her. Turning her head, she gave Yuni a kiss on the forehead. Yuni unconsciously responded by running her hand down Ranma's firm stomach, coming to a halt once she reached Ranma's sex. With a whisper of, "pervert", Ranma closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Morning came with the usual routine with a few exceptions, first thing before training Ranma called Nabiki to get her to do a money transfer. Then there was training making breakfast more training and meditation. It was around ten when Nabiki called to let her know that the money had been transferred. So Ranma decided to go shopping before lunch and eat out. After leaving a note for Yuni, they were on their way.

It was a little after one when Ranma and Yuna returned to the cottage, they found Yuni relaxing outside by the beach. After telling her to come inside after a half hour Ranma went upstairs to make alterations to her disguise(meaning she had to cut a tail hole in it and sew it up to ensure the hole wouldn't get bigger.).

Ranma nervously called out, "I'm ready to come down now." as she started to go down the steps. Hearing a gasp Ranma director her gaze to the doorway. Seeing the lustful gaze radiating off Yuni and the happy smile beaming from Yuna Ranma hurried down the stairs.

With a smile Ranma asked, "So what do you think?"

Yuni stood there for a moment flabbergasted, Ranma was wearing black leather boots, tight form fitting leather hip-hugger pants that had a hole in the back where her tail was sticking out. For a shirt, she wore a leather tank top that revealed a decent amount of cleavage. The rest of the ensemble was finished off with fingerless gloves, and a leather looking mask that hid enough of her facial features to ensure that nobody would recognize her (think cabwoman's mask).

Letting off a soft, "meeeoooooooow", Yuni asked; so Ranma is this just a one day outfit or do we get a chance to play after your trip back to Nerima?"

Winking Ranma responded, "I don't know maybe if you behave and are extremely nice I could be a good kitty and play for a while.'.

Unaware of the subtle underlying message yuna giggled out, "can I play too, neko Ranma is a lot of fun to play with."

Giggling Yuni muttered out, "don't I know it kiddo?"

To this Ranma could only groan to herself. Sometimes Yuni could be such a pervert, Kami only know what would happen if she met Akane. Ranma walked over to yuna and picked her up much to the girl's enjoyment, and pulled Yuni in for a brief kiss. She stood there for a minute before speaking, "later tonight I will be leaving to go back to Nerima. I hopefully, will be back before dinner tomorrow. As for tonight I think we should have some fun, just let me change first."

Later in the evening Ranma stood at the door kissing Yuni goodbye, she had already put yuna to bed. The two stood there for a few minutes, Ranma did not want to let go. She knew time was growing short for Yuni and every minute was getting more valuable with the passing days. However they both knew that this had to be done, otherwise the quest to find the other surviving werecheeta would have to wait along time and by then so many things could happen. Slowly breaking the kiss the two kept their eyes locked into each other's. With tears, starting to creep down her cheeks Ranma said softly, "I will try to return as soon as possible. I love you so much, and you have done nothing but help me."

With that said Ranma left the embrace and turned around to walk into town to the train station. In the shadows of the woods, a pair of eyes narrowed, watching the woman at the door start to cry.

It was early morning in Nerima; families were just sitting down for breakfast throughout the ward. A sexy red furred black spotted werecheetah sat cross-legged onto of the local high school. Sitting there, Ranma was lost in thought, patiently waiting for her rivals to leave their homes. Today she was going to be something that she never thought she would do, for today she was going to be the anti-hero. It was a necessary evil, besides deep down she felt it was necessary. These people would not allow her any peace, she would be constantly hounded and that could not be allowed.

Jumping up Ranma felt Mousse presence with an evil grin she muttered, "Perfect"; he was far enough away from the Neko Haten for her to make a getaway before Cologne would have a chance to arrive. Using her fathers forbidden technique Ranma faded from view as she launched herself across the rooftops.

Mousse was not having a good week, his darling Shampoo had taken off earlier in the week to look for her errant Airen, leaving all the extra work for him to do. For the twentieth time that day, he cursed the foul Saotome for stealing Shampoo's love. If only he could find him, he would make him pay. He never really hated anyone before with so much venom, sure, he knew that Saotome was more skilled than he was and for that be begrudgingly gave him respect. But stealing his Shampoo that was going too far.

Suddenly Mousse found himself slamming against a wall. Looking at his attacker her was forced to fight off a brief nosebleed before letting out a growl of hate. "You will pay for that werecat; it is my duty as an Amazon to deliver you to oblivion." With that said, he let loose a series of chains at the beast.

Ranma stood there smirking as Mouse slowly got up; this was going to be fun. Seeing him launch chains from out of his robe Ranma evaded with devastating unrivaled speed. Leaping up into the air Ranma let loose a new attack, her no shadow kick(Wong Fie Hung uses it in the **once upon a time in china **movies think chestnuts roasting over open fire, only for kicks.), Sending the Amazon bouncing along the street.

Mousse was really ticked now; his opponent has not spoken a word, and is beating him way to easy. With a snarl, he rose off the ground again and let loose with a volley of silver knives and daggers.

Staying low to the ground, to give a more animalistic look, Ranma dodged and weaved waiting for Mousse to give her the opportunity to strike up-close again.

Mouse was starting to get tired, even though the werecreture only used two attacks. He was an Amazon, great warriors that were bred for fighting, and he was getting his ass handed to him. Jumping back, he readied another volley of silver projectiles, when he was suddenly struck in the chest with a palm.

Seeing his opponent down on the ground fighting consciousness brought a brief pang of guilt to the red werecheetah. Pushing any regrets to the back of her mind, she launched her magical curse attack. She was extra careful to make sure she did it right, the last thing she needed was another crazy strong Amazon chick after her.

Mouse was puzzled the werecat just launched an attack and all it did was make him feeling weak. His resolve set he stood shakily and pulled out a sword from weapon space, only to have his arm brought down by its weight. At this point the realized that: one the werecat has left and two he was feeling extremely weak and off balance lastly his vision was blurry. Letting the sword drop to the ground he took off his glasses, looked down, and started screaming.

Ranma was back on top of the roof of the high school before she allowed herself to break out laughing. As a man, Mousse was above average height and had a decent body but as a girl, she was shorter than Ranma in girl form and had a petite body. The look Mouse had on her face was priceless as she struggled to hold the sword. After steadying herself, Ranma thought, "interesting she could still use the hidden weapons but lost most of her strength. Reaching out with her ki, she searched for her next victim.

Kuno was on his way to heaven the only thing that could make his life any better was if his loves would come to him and bask in his loving embrace. Currently he was out doing his rounds looking for his beloved pigtailed girl. Rounding a corner, he stopped in his tracks, in front of him stood a being of immense evil. Probably sent by the foul sorcerer Saotome in a cowardly attempt to destroy him.

Ranma stood there waiting for Kuno to speak; glad she was wearing decent boots. After all no one enjoys being ankle deep in crap. Deciding to play her part, she let out a fierce growl only to be cut off.

"Halt foul demon spawn, I know thou was sent here by the pitiful dark soccer or in an attempt to keep my loves from me. Have no fear for not only shall I defeat you, but I shall also exercise out your tainted blood by giving you the seed from my loin. For I am the great blue thunder rising star of the kendo world sent by the heavens to break the spell upon your dark heart. Fear not for I shall be gentle now have at thee." After his seemly never-ending rant kuno charged with his bokken in hand.

With an evil chuckle, Ranma grabbed the bokken with her fist. Using her newfound enhanced strength she broke it in half. Kuno stood there with his mouth wide open.

Kuno was in shock, this devil spawn had dared to befoul his weapon of heavenly justice. In a fit of rage he threw the remainder of his bokken at the creatures face in a last ditch effort to subdue her.

Swatting away the projectile Ranma moved closer to Kuno. After staring him down for a moment she sent him sprawling with another one of her new moves called the pimp slap (in this universe Ranma watches comedy central, and loves Dave Chapelle.).

Standing over her defeated foe Ranma spoke for the first time that day: "Kuno-baka you brought this upon yourself. If I were you I would stay away from your precious pig-tailed-girl, lest you wind up a member of Saotome's harem." With an amused smirk, she slowly raised her left arm; pointing at her prey, she unleashed her newfound finishing move.

Ranma looked at kuno with an amused smile, it turned out that the true blunder is even bustier and curvy than his sister. Walking forward Ranma reached down and grabbed Kuno's wrists with one hand. Pulling her up to eye level she smirked and reached out with her free hand and cupped Kuno's newly formed breast. Leaning in close to her ear Ranma whispered, "nice rack my master could have a lot of fun with these." Tossing a stunned Kuno to the side Ranma faded from view and headed out to her last stop.

It was a peaceful midmorning at the Tendo dojo. There were no underwear-stealing perverts around; Happossi was on a brief vacation to parts unknown. Akane tendo was doing what expert martial artists do, watching soaps and eating the largest bag of pork rinds anyone has ever seen. When asked about it she would just say, "I miss p-chan." Kasumi was out shopping for dinner, with Mrs. Saotome. Nabiki was out scheming for more money. Lastly, Soun Tendo sat across from his eternal drinking and shoji partner, none other than good old Mr. Panda. They were discussing how to bring the errant Saotome youth back to the dojo so he could satisfy honor, by bringing the schools together in marriage.

"So Saotome, do you think today will be the day that Ranma returns to confess his love for my sweet little girl." Soun says as he strategically drinks more sake in an effort to get his opponent too drunk to concentrate.

"Growwwl", the panda speaks while holding a sign that says, "Ask him yourself he is right behind you." While Soun's back is, turned panda-man shuffles his pieces on the board to give himself the tactical advantage.

As he turns around Soun is once again distracted, although this time it is by the bell at the back gate. This could only mean one thing, there is a challenger, and Ranma isn't there to defend the dojo. Soun the human waterfall sets off with rendition 456(oh no we are gonna lose our dojo sign because my baby cant fight her way out of a wet paper bag with a steak knife.).

Akane rises from her position on the couch, crumbs fall all over the place, with a shout of determination she says, "Daddy don't worry I will face this challenger, after all I am the best martial artist in Nerima.".

After hearing, that Soun burst into even greater hysterics. He sobbed out, "Saotome where is your worthless son in our hour of need, we are doomed I tell you, doooomeeed."

With a grunt, Genma gets up and holds out a sign saying, "Come Tendo to the dojo, we will show them the true might of our schools. But first to the kitchen, I need a snack and more sake."

Back at the back gate, Akane is leading a tall figure wearing a cloak over to the dojo. She fails to notice the grace at which this person walks. Reaching the dojo Akane turns around and say's, "hope you are ready to lose, after all I am the best martial artist in the entire ward."

Ranma holds back a chuckle; she knows the second Akane losses the two stooges are going to attack. She feels that she needs to make it quick though, the old ghoul must know about her by now. Bowing slightly she waits for the signal to begin.

Soun looks at the challenger, for some reason he has a feeling of dread, looking over at his counterpart he gives him a signal that means, on my mark unleash hell. The signal is basically taking a deep swig from his bottle of sake. Glancing at the middle of the dojo he says, "Begin".

Ranma stands there waiting in a basic karate stance, watching Akane race towards her. She is barley able to resist her usual dodge no hit fiancée number one rule. But her resolve was there, and the moment Akane was within striking range she let loose a palm strike to the chest of her pervert bashing fiancée, flooring the poor girl instantly.

With a burst of fury the drunken duo, launch themselves at the challengers. Genma is disposed of rapidly by a haymaker to the jaw sending him flying into the wall where he lands in an unconscious heap. Soun is taken by surprise and hit with a pressure point that caused all his joints to lock up.

After temporarily paralyzing, Mr. Tendo, Ranma allows herself a moment to take in the sight before her. Stepping backwards a few feet Ranma raises her hand to curse Soun, and in a flash of light Soun Tendo is a man no more. Tossing a piece of sealed parchment down at her feet Ranma leaves.

As she is leaving the dojo, Ranma scans for the old ghoul, sensing that she is on the way to the dojo Ranma hurries off to the nearest bathhouse. Positive that she wasn't followed, she enters to change before heading out to the train station.


	4. Chapter 4

ok well it looks like briana and sheila are about tied, for futere a matchthats a ways away though. i will try to make the next chapter longer. thanks for the reviews.

Ranma was walking back to the house that he had been staying at for the past month, when his danger sense went off. Looking up the road, he found his path blocked off by three people wearing dark cloaks. He quickly scanned their auras looking the check their threat level, needless to say, he was not happy for two reasons. One he was wearing a rather restricting skirt that would not allow him to transform into a stronger form. Secondly, two of them he could handle somewhat easily, but three off them quiet possibly overwhelm him. So Ranma did the only thing he could do in this situation, he stepped out of his shoes and set down his knapsack next to them, while ripping her skirt to give herself a little more leeway in movement.

Stepping forward and getting into a ready stance Ranma said, "So what do you want with little old me?"

Two of the people spread out in attempt to flank her, while the third one took a few steps forward before speaking. "Little girl, fighting isn't going to change anything. Well other than relieve you of your looks", he snarled out.

Ranma spoke with an annoyed tone, "that still doesn't answer my question, now one more time what do you want?" After saying that she started to concentrate the surrounding energies into her right hand, in preparation for the fight.

The apparent speaker of the group growled out, "Well since you're determined to find out, we are here to kill that little werecheetah that is staying with you. However, you look like you want to play and I am feeling a little frisky. I think after we bring you down we are gonna have some fun with you."

This announcement had Ranma worried, there were three people here intent on stalling her, and she knew that this fight would have to be decisive and quick because her family was in danger. So with a growl of frustration she spoke, "well are we gonna fight or are you gonna just stare at my breasts all night?"

The three of them started to howl with laughter until the leader spoke, "Ranma, Ranma, Ranma, eager to die are you? Well it doesn't matter; this is one fight you will not win." After saying that the men started to grow larger and bulkier. Finishing their transformations they started to inch forward, until the leader roared out, "get her."

Ranma nearly went into shock, these were not ordinary men, no these were frickin werewolves. The moment they started to rush her she aimed her energy charged arm at the leader and yelled out, "beam cannon" (borrowed from DBZ) engulfing the leader in a massive ray of energy. Turning her attention to the wolf man on his right she leapt up in the air, pushing her ki into her legs and called out, "No shadow kick". After landing, she tried to spin around, but went flying over the goon she just struck as a massive blow struck her in the back.

Quickly rolling to her feet, she launched herself back into the air, delivering a kick to the back of the nearest cronies head. Quickly seeing that the leader was back on his feet she launched off another ki blast calling out, "Moko tabisha", she sent him flying once more. Ducking under a haymaker thrown by the one that hit her in her back, she leapt up and after yelling, "chestnuts roasting over open fire", struck him in the face a hundred times in less than a minute. She followed up with a crescent kick to the side of his heaD.

Sensing that there was someone directly behind her. She flipped backwards landing on the attackers head, and delivered a mighty blow to the top of the saps skull. Spinning forward she was caught with a glancing blow to the side of her head that was followed up by a punch that sent he skidding down the street.

Rising to her feet Ranma was getting frustrated, she was being over whelmed, before she could land a decisive blow. Deciding that modesty be dammed she growled out, "well you asked for it, now you got it." Transforming into her werecheetah form on the run she took the two out that were the farthest on the left in a double clothesline, then leapt backwards and delivered a spin kick to the third ones face. Seeing that he was only stunned, she formed a layer of ki around her claws and went to town calling out, "fury of the cornered cat."

Seeing that one of the beasts was down for the count she turned to the other two, only to see them rising to their feet. She again began to gather energy and called out, "solar flare." That had the effect of stunning them long enough for her to bum rush them. Lashing out with her claws she quickly disposed of the two remaining werewolves, but not before being slashed across her back.

Ranma stood there for a moment catching her breath before rushing home, slowing only to pick up her bag.

Ranma paused after arriving at the cabin; the place was a war zone. Bill and one of the priestesses were tossing magic around like it was an all you can eat buffet, trying to hit what looked like a bunch of wererats. Seeing one of the wererats closing in on an unsuspecting bill, Ranma leapt into action. She delivered a ki-enhanced ki to the rats face sending him flying into another, both of them landed in a twitching heap. She quipped out, "and they say that Karl Malone is the Mailman."

Bill seeing his latest ally rescue him from a premature unconscious state, responded with, "You can bring me mail any day."

Ranma turned serious and asked, "Where are Yuni and Yuna, are they safe?"

After firing off another magical blast Bill said, "They are currently inside being guarded by two priestesses."

Ranma quickly fired off three ki blasts in rapid succession before asking, "Hey Bill how did you get here so fast, I mean they probably did not send a message saying they were going to attack." Not waiting for Bill to answer he leapt forward and delivered a series of slashes to two of the wererats.

Bill seeing that the wererats were leaving answered Ranma, "We came over because Yuni wasn't doing too well today."

Ranma seeing that their foes were retreating started to walk to the house determined to check on her family.

Rushing into the house Ranma called out, "yuna, Yuni where are you?" Hearing noises upstairs she leapt up and landed at the top of the stairs. Flaring out with her ki, she sensed that there were four people in her room. She wordlessly opened the door, while shifting back to human form. All the sudden Ranma was extremely uncomfortable, realizing his current gender he blushed before shifting into the fairer sex. She took a few staggering steps foreword and engulfed her little family in a hug. She then said, "Sorry I was running a little late got caught up with a few werewolves." Almost immediately after talking, she collapsed.

When Ranma burst into the room Yuna and Yuni had to stifle a giggle, it appeared that Ranma forgot what he was wearing.

In Yuni's eyes, this amusement quickly turned to fear, after seeing how pale Ranma had gotten when he became a she. As she was brought into an embrace with the now smaller girl, she noticed a warm wet feeling covering Ranma's back.

The two priestesses that were in the room took immediate action after seeing the young woman pass out. They rushed forward and grabbed a hold of her, setting her carefully on the floor; one of them ran out of the room to gather up medical supplies. The other started to peel off the girls clothes. She finished just in time for the other priestess to arrive with a med kit.

Yuni was frantically trying to stay calm while issuing calming words to yuna. She had not seen this much blood since her husband had been killed. Slowly rocking back and for on the bed with yuna on her lap she asked, "Is Ranma going to be alright? Please let him is ok."

One of the priestess left the room leaving the other to finish tending to Ranma's wounds. The one cleaning the wounds responded, "I don't know. These slash marks are really deep and she lost a lot of blood. SHe is gonna need to go to the hospital; we do not have a healer at the temple right now. By the time she would get here, it would be too late."

Yuni after a few minutes has her daughter calmed down enough to set her down on the bed. She then gets up and grabs Ranma's backpack and after emptying it she starts to fill it with clothes for the three of them. By the time she is done, she could hear a siren in the distance.

Ranma woke up to a really annoying beeping sound. She tried to open her eyes but closed them immediately, seeing only bright white fuzziness greeted her. Reaching out with her ki, she noticed two distinct signatures; Yuni and Yuna were both here with her. Groaning softly she muttered, "Where the heck am I." Deciding to go for broke, she opened her eyes once more, this time going slowly to give her vision a chance to adjust. Blinking a few times, she started to gaze around the room. She saw Yuni and yuna lying down on the bed next to her, taking in the sight for a moment she laid there smiling. Deciding to check herself for injuries, she started to feel around her body finding nothing until she ran her hands down her back, where a very large bandage was placed. Sitting upright, she looked over her body, to see wirers attached to chest and an IV in her arm. After finding the nurse call button, she calmly waited for the nurse.

Hearing a soft knock at the door, Ranma called out softly, "come in". Seeing that it was a nurse she asked, "Ms How long have I been here? And if you don't mind can you unhook me from this stuff?".

The nurse smiled at the young woman, and walked over to check on her. Speaking as she was scoping out the girls injuries she said, "Those were some nasty gouges you had there, your friend said that you were attacked by wild animals. You gave your friends a nasty scare, we decided to sedate them your first night here."

Ranma was instantly tensed she squeaked out, "scare, first night, Ms. Can you please tell me how long I have been out."

The nurse noticed the girl tensing up and in a soothing voice she replied, "Well today is your forth day here, actually I am suppressed with the amount of blood you lost you should of died. It was really touch and go for the first day. However after that you started to heal really fast."

Ranma started to think to herself, totally ignoring the nurse as she finished up. She was worried for Yuni and Yuna. Being in the hospital meant that now she only had less than a week before Yuni was going to die. Her thoughts kept getting more and more frantic. This time she was going to lose someone, not because of a training trip, not because of a random kidnapping, but to death. She became extremely depressed and started to cry, she mumbled bitterly, "Some man I am, can't even save the woman I love." She was so distraught that at first she failed to notice warm arms encompass her in a tender embrace.

Yuni woke to see Ranma sitting on the bed with her arms around her knees crying, deciding to go comfort her lover she carefully untangled herself from her sleeping child. She was using the wall for support due to the lack of strength caused by her illness. Seeing that Ranma still has not noticed her, she crept onto the bed and pulled the distraught girl into a hug. She spoke softly into Ranma's ear, "Ranma-kun please tell me, what's wrong."

Ranma started to sniffle in an attempt to calm herself down before responding, "I love you and because I was trying to hurry I lost four days with you."

"Shhh, it will be alright, I am still here and I am not going anywhere, for awhile."

After hearing that Ranma started to get a little angry, she shot back, "how can you be so calm about this. I mean you are dieing, there is no cure, your daughter will lose her mother. And you have been calm about it. I have only seen you cry once and that was over my own stupid problems."

Yuni sat there for a minute contemplating how she was going to respond. With a sigh she said, "Ranma there is nothing more in the world that I want more than a cure, but the fact of the matter is there is not one. As for me being calm about it, what choice do I have, I can scream to the heavens and cry bloody murder. In the end I will die, there is no quarter for me. As for my daughter, I love her so very much, there is nothing I would not give to remain in her life. Unfortunably that is not to be, but I think I found a great man to raise her and keep her safe."

Ranma tried to object.

Yuni sighed again and said, "Don't interrupt. You are a great man, as well as a sexy woman, and gorgeous exotic werecheetah I think.(Ranma still does not know why he gained his new form, he just took it in stride.). You will raise my daughter to be strong, honorable and courageous, I know that if my husband were still here he would agree. I knew when we first met on the train that you were a good person, I saw threw that sadness that hung in your eyes looking for acceptance. Now tell me am I right?"

Ranma bowed her head in shame for a moment before saying, "yah your right. It's just I finally found someone who is not after me for a selfish reason and now I am losing you. I know life isn't fair but I want to really win, not in a fight but in life. I know it sounds silly but I can't help it."

"Ranma it's not silly at all. That's how you feel, now I know that you have been emotianaly suppressing your feeling for years. But I am so proud of you, you have grown by leaps and bounds since I have known you. You have been forced to endure so much, and you are feeling a little bitter about it. Right." Seeing Ranma nod she continued, "I don't want you to be so sad, when I am gone you still will have the most valuable possession I ever had, my daughter. You are her family now and every time you see her smile, I want you to imagine me smiling. Because I know that when she is happy so will I. I will be watching, just remember I want you both to be happy, when you do find a woman suitable for your heart make her yours and cherish every minute of it. I don't want my little baby without a mother for too long; even you are able to fill both roles on occasion."

Ranma and Yuni repositioned themselves, so that they could both lie on the bed facing each other. They were quickly falling asleep, when a third person joined them.

Yuna had awoken to an empty bed, she felt a little cold and was still tired. So she crawled out of bed in a haze. Looking around she saw her mother and Ranma laying in the other bed. She scrunched her face up to make it look like she was pouting and staggered over there to find some warmth. Coming to a halt at the foot of the bed yuna proceeded to carefully wedge herself in between the two adults.

It has been five days since Ranma's release from the hospital. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky. On top of a hill, near an old shrine just outside of Kyoto, over looking a crystal clear lake, two figures stood. One was a young woman in her late middle teens, the other was a small girl around five years old. Tears flowed freely down their cheeks, showing no sign of stopping. The little girl had her arms wrapped around the other girl's waist, both of them were staring off into the heavens. They were searching their hearts, trying to find the fullness that was there just a few hours prior. The area was in almost complete silence, the only exception was the sounds of birds peacefully chirping away. The moments seen to elapse into an eternity, it was broken when the young girl spoke.

"I miss her."

"I know, so do I."

"First my daddy died, now my mommy, it hurts."

"I know."

"Why did they have to die."

"I don't know."

"What happens if those mean men come back?"

"Yuna." Ranma kneels and embraces the girl before saying, "your mother and father will always be with you. They are watching us right now from the heavens, that's why I wanted to bring you up here. I wanted,(starts sobbing) I wanted them to see us when they were reunited. I know I am not your mother or father, and I know I am young. But I love you, and I swear I will do my best to give you the happiness that you deserve."

Ranma then gives the girl a kiss on her forehead, and pulls her close. With Yuna's head resting on her bosom Ranma feels a slight presence, turning her head, for a brief moment she swore she saw Yuni holding a taller mans hand looking down at her with a smile.

Still crying but calming down Yuna asks, "What do we do now?"

"First we remember, remember to never forget, the love that your move gave you."

"Then what?"

"Then we train, and get ready to go to Nerima."

"That's where all those mean people that hurt you are."

"Yeah, (spoken softly) but your mother helped me change that."


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: the reason Ranma had problems with the werewolves was that he had not had a lot of time to adjust to the new form. I do not think I will allow Genma to sleep with Soun-chan; it's not fair to Kasumi. Also as far as the wolves and rats working together, never said they were, perhaps there is a third party (see middle of chap 3) also where is Shampoo. It seems amazons are not fond of werecats. Is that true of all lycans?

------------------------------------ Nerima, the day before Ranma's return-----------------------------

It is breakfast time at the Tendo dojo. Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, and Genma are all waiting at the table for food. IIn the kitchen, Nadoka is standing off to the side coaching the former Mr. Tendo.

Soun is not having a good month so far, just a few weeks ago; he was enjoying a shoji game with his best friend plotting to unite the schools. Now that has become the least of his worries, his primary concern is now making sure she doesn't go insane. Why would she go insane? Well it seems that because of his newfound feminine glory she has to don the role of a proper mother. Sure Soun tried to object, but due to her two oldest daughters and houseguest Nadoka, she was forced into that role. She was given no chance to adjust; it happened the same day she changed, only a few hours after it happened.

-----------------------------Early evening of the day, Soun was forcibly changed. -------------------------

Nabiki had gathered Kasumi, Mrs. Saotome, and her female father in the dojo to discuss what happened earlier that day.

Nabiki sat on the floor looking at her father turned mother with a stern face. She was taking what had happened earlier in stride, it served her father right. He had abandoned them along time ago when their mother died. His laziness had caused a lot of suffering in the family. With a smirk, Nabiki thought to herself, "Times have changed its payback time."

Clearing her throat she said, "Well it seems that Ranma is not going to be able to save the day this time. According to the parchment that left behind earlier, there is no way to change you back. It goes on to state that both Ranma and Ryouga have been dealt with."

At this point Soun snapped out of his most recent depression and tried to object, "Ranma will come back soon and fix this mess, and then he will be free to marry Akane."

Nabiki looked at the older woman with a mixture of pity and spite. It seems Soun is still in her ever-present denial. Shaking her head she said, "Daddy, mother, whatever, we are not here to discuss whether or not Ranma will save the day. We are here to discuss your role in this household."

Soun interrupted with anger in her voice, "How dare you treat me with such disrespect I am your father, that is my role." She then burst into full crybaby mode saying, "Waaaaahhhh my little baby doesn't love me anymore."

Kasumi was not certain how to handle the situation; her father just became a woman. She thought to herself, "Does this mean that father is now mother? If she is then maybe I can try to go to school." With that thought, she scooted over to her new mother and hugged her trying to calm her down. It seems that her former father is even more emotional.

Nabiki seeing that Kasumi was handling her feminine father continued speaking in a business like manner, "father, legally you are no longer Mr. Tendo, and legally you can never be as things are right now. If this transformation is as complete as Ranma's then the best you could hope to be is your own sister. Now since you are now technically our aunt and we are now orphans. Well you need to start caring your own weight. We cannot afford to just have you lounge about. Besides Kasumi should really be going back to school." As she finished she looked over at her new aunt and fought had to suppress a smile with the look she was getting from her.

Nadoka had been sitting there listening to the conversation, see even with her rather ambiguous morals, she knew that this former man had treated her son poorly. She had been trying in the past few months before he left to train to get closer to him. It was during his recent absence that she had begun to realize how wrong she was for trying to uphold him to her standards of manliness. Kasumi brought on this change, because with Ranma, gone life at the dojo was less hectic, so there was more time just to talk. That in turn allowed her more time to spend talking to Kasumi, rather than doing housework. They would spend a lot of time drinking tea, while Kasumi would narrate her son's adventures. She had come to find that her son was kind, honorable almost to a fault, and forgiving, sure, he had a lot of rough spots but they could be polished off.

After a minute of further contemplation Nadoka spoke, "Tendo-san." She smiled before continuing, "you must do what honor demands (fingers her katana). Your children deserve a chance with their lives. Kasumi should go back to school. Don't worry we will help you adjust. First, you need proper clothes (she harped on Ranko about it, and in this universe she still doesn't like it when Ranma is in female form and not wearing proper attire.). Then after you get changed, Kasumi and I will help you prepare dinner."

Nabiki sat there digesting everything Nadoka just said. Grinning internally she thought, "It seems that aunty agrees with me. This is going to be a lot of fun. But if that letter was true, then the only possible way to unite the schools was for….." She started to shudder; it seems that she is better off not thinking about such things. But when people try not to think about things what happens.

Everyone sat there in silence when nabiki just lurched to her feet and made a mad dash to the house. Nadoka and Kasumi took that as a queue that the discussion was over and pulled Soun to her feet and dragged her upstairs to make her decent.

------------------------------------Back at the present. --------------------------------------------------------------

So here she was, in the kitchen under the watchful gaze of Nadoka, trying her best not to burn the rice. She was frustrated; the so-called proper attire was digging into her ribs. Nabiki had told her that when they get some extra money that they would take her shopping. Soun shuddered at that, she did not understand why Kasumi received a new wardrobe. Nabiki had said it was for school, and that Kasumi should not have to wear housedresses to class. So-chan as Nadoka liked to call her, was now forced to wear Kasumi's old clothes. To make matters worse none of them fit properly, and she was the one that had to try to hem them up.

To make matters worse So-chan was unable to spend the days drinking like she used to. That she did not understand Genma still drank, but every time she grabbed a bottle Nadoka or Nabiki would take it away and tell her it is not proper or that is not ladylike. However, the worse part was that her daughters seemed to be enjoying it, and the leering from Genma did not help make matters easier.

--------------------------------Same time at the Cat Café-----------------------------------------------------------------

Mousse was not enjoying her day, since the incident that stole her manhood; she has been under going rigorous training in an attempt to strengthen her body. Of course this was necessary for her, the last thing she wanted was to become the newest member of Ranma's harem. Cologne had already told her that if she was unable to defeat her son in law that she would be Shampoo's co-wife. She had been furious when that little detail was mentioned.

Right now though she had to kill that were-bitch that stole his manhood, unfortunately she was way too weak. It was not easy the old mummy was a hard-core taskmaster. When she was not waiting tables, she was exercising. Every night she would be treated for sprains and pulled muscles. Then she had to put up with the constant badgering from her elder. She was counting her blessings that Shampoo was not around. Had Shampoo been around the training would have been intensified, along with the constant badgering and insults. Elder Cologne was always saying that she was not a real warrior, that if it were not for her hidden weapons technique she would be out of the tribe.

Currently she was in the furo scrubbing the sweat off herself, preparing for the dinner rush. Her Elder had made it very clear that customers do not like dirty smelly women (well some people do but they generally want food). On top of all her recent problems, today she found out that she was un-curse able; they tried instant boy water and the tribe's last drop from the actual pool. Therefore, she was stuck in a woman's body, working at a restaurant whose customers had wandering hands (Groping).

-----------------------------------At a maximum security prison-----------------------------------------------------

Ryouga sat huddled in the corner of her cell. For the first time in her life, she had seen true hell, and it was all Ranma's fault. The day Ranma defeated her she was taken directly to jail there was no passing go. She had tried to say that it was all Ranma's fault but they said Saotome was not even in the area when the majority of the events took place. She was not able to send out mail to warn Akane either, the guards told her that she had not yet earned that privilege yet.

She was humiliated from day one; the guards had stripped her and hosed her down. They laughed and leered at her. Took her to a cell where her roommate was a behemoth. She had not gotten nights sleep since her arrival, her roommate was constantly trying to climb into bed with her. She was given no privacy being constantly harassed by the older inmates, they kept calling her, "the new fish" it was degrading how many times did she have to tell them her name was Ryouga.

Today was her third day in the hole. A dark damp room seemed to house a small army of roaches. She was in there because she was fighting again, for some reason she was not allowed to fight anymore. However, she would not have to fight if that prison shrink would stop telling her that she was a, "very disturbed violent girl who pushes her problems on other people." She knew that it was all Ranma's fault; they were in denial, not her.

----------------------------------At the kuno mansion-------------------------------------------------------------------

The blue blunder was currently going through sword drills with her bokken. She was relentless in her practice, intent on defeating the foul demon Saotome. She needed to regain her manhood, otherwise she would be unable to free her fierce tigress and pig tailed girl. For Some reason all her sparring partners the she hired had her outclassed in skill. She thought to herself, "this is not possible, I am the great blue thunder, surely my skills would never diminish. For I am the instrument of heavenly justice."

With a, "ommmff" she fell on the floor once more. As she got up, she glared at her opponent, a twelve-year-old boy who just liked to watch her breasts bounce, and said, "Your skills are pathetic compared to mine. If it were not for the gift of dark magic from the foul Saotome I would of defeated you long ago. Fear not for I shall cleanse you with my righteous blade. Have at thee." Moments later Kuno was again pulling herself off the floor, having been stripped of her weapon and fondled then tripped.

--------------------------------On a hilltop, outside of Kyoto, near a shrine, overlooking a lake-------------------

Ranma was laying on the ground watching the sunset with Yuna's head resting on her stomachs; they have been doing this every day since Yuni died. It gave them a feeling of comfort and peace, as well as helping them with their grief. They used this time to relax and unwind from the daily training that they had been doing. Sometimes Yuna would speak addressing her mother like she never left, telling her of all the fun training that she and Ranma had been doing. They never left the hilltop feeling down; some how both of them felt better once the sat there for a while.

Ranma was slightly worried, she was unsure of how bad the chaos would be when she returned. Especially now that Yuna was coming with. She thought to herself, "so help me nobody better try too harm her, if they do they might not live long enough to regret it." She was having a hard time sorting out her feelings, she loved Yuna like a sister at first, but some time after Yuni died those feelings changed. Now she felt that Yuni was her daughter.

This love was mostly evident when they were training, Ranma had figured out was to make the crap that she did at that age a game. It wasn't the same though, for Ranma it was often brutal, abusive, and extremely hazardous for ones health. The training that yuna went through greatly differed nothing dangerous was done.

To work on speed Ranma would just chase after yuna threatening to tickle her and gave her a reward when she did good. She did that instead of strapping a couch and two steaks on Yuna's back and having her run from wolves. Ranma was surprised on how fast the girl would run to escape her clutches or for the promise of ice cream.

For strength, Ranma would use a weighted vest and gradually increase them, instead of giving her a pack full of rocks. Before any increases were made though Ranma made sure that yuna was completely adjusted to the old weight.

For sparring, mats and padding received constant use. Even though Ranma had given Yuna the potion to unlock her birthright, giving her exceptional healing abilities that made her extremely durable. She still found it necessary to safe guard her from an un-foreseeable incident.

They both meditated twice a day. This helped Yuni build her ki, oh she won't be able to put in much use for a few years yet, but because Ranma knew multiple techniques a was one of the youngest ki adepts she knew the best ways.

Training was never forced, that did not make it lax. It just meant that if Yuna was not feeling good and she was not faking they would take it easy. They did every routine twice a day. In the morning, they used human form. And after lunch, they would train in their werecheetah forms.

Ranma had also been training her how to be more effective in her hybrid form. She had actually managed to make a true version of the Nekoken. One that does not involve any mental trauma. The results were not instantaneous and not as effective in human form, but they still worked.

Strangely enough though training was not on her mind right now. She was worried about reverting to how she was before once she returned. She was thinking, "I am sure going to miss it here, I have so many happy memories of this place. Never before have I been this relaxed, Yuni had brought so much happiness into her life. No matter what had happened Yuni always made me feel better. She was so brave and caring (she was dieing and still did her best everyday) and she accepted me for who I am and what I was. Never did she try to mallet me, accuse me of being a pervert. "Giggling she went on to think, "It's pretty had to call someone a pervert when you are the one doing perverted things first."

Yuni had come up with many different things for her to do. Whenever she asked what the point was Yuni would just say, "just trust me, you will feel better just give it time." She had came up with many different quick exorcizes. When she woke up, she had to stand in front of the mirror in the furo and change forms, smiling at herself each time. That was to help her overcome her feelings of inadequacy. That is not saying that she was no longer a man, no she would always be a man. Just now, she was a man that could change into an attractive girl and a sexy werecheetah.

Smiling Ranma sat up and said, "Are you ready to go eat Yuna?" We can go into town eat at a nice place, maybe get a treat on the way back."

Yuna was instantly up and ready to go at the mention of food. She said, "Wait your not trying to trick me again are you?"

Grinning mischievously Ranma said, "When did I ever try to trick you?"

Yuni pouted for a moment be fore rapidly shooting back, "yesterday, when you told me that there was a giant six foot tall banana that was try to eat you and we had to keep running around the house until you said we lost him."(Worked really well on my niece and little sister when they were that age.)

Ranma stood there acting innocently before saying, "what makes you think there wasn't?"

Yuni stood there for a minute looking at the ground before saying, "well I didn't see it."

Ranma stood there for a second before saying in a hushed voice, "oh no it's back again, quick run for it."

With that, Yuna took off giggling.

Ranma was about to follow when she felt something behind her. Turning around she could see no immediate treat, reaching out with her ki, she only felt a sense of peace. Giving a smile and a bow, she turned and ran after her errant charge.

-----------------------------------------------Shortly after dinner at the tendo dojo---------------------

So-chan (if any one has a better name let me know) was busy cleaning the kitchen. She was getting irritated Nabiki and Nadoka were just standing there giggling and whispering. Spilling water allover the floor and in the process on herself she let out a silent curse. She thought to herself, "This day can't possibly get any worse."

In accordance to cosmic, law 12633-4 sub paragraph 2c

-----------------------------------------At the door of the tendo dojo----------------------------

Happossi had a great vacation; he was on top of the world. Sighing wistfully he thought, "I can't wait to retire, if only that insolent whelp would just get over his self and respect his master. Then I can travel around the world, liberating all those precious silky darlings." On that thought, he strode happily though the door.

Upon entering the grandmaster of anything goes was treated to a rare sight. Akane and Kasumi were not in the living room. Nabiki and Nadoka were in the kitchen, Nabiki in the kitchen was not rare enough though. The rare treat before him was Genma was sitting at the shoji board drinking by himself. Therefore, he bounced over to the board and sat down.

Looking around happi asked, "So Genma where's my sweet Ranma-chan, I just got this especially for her (holds up a see-threw red bra with matching thong)."

Genma being the person that he is takes a swig of sake before saying, "oh master its terrible the boy ran off right after you left; now Soun is cursed."

His eyebrow quirks up questionably and he asks, "really cursed, how?"

On queue Soun bursts into the room with tears flowing like Niagara falls during storm season. "Oh master you must help me, I have been cursed. You must help me, I do anything."

Happossi was in shock for a moment before his mind caught up thinking, "Genma said cursed, this woman is calling me master hhhmmm." Reaching out with his Ki he looked at the woman, it was Soun, but there was no male Ki at all. This was no ordinary curse. He stared at his student checking to see if this was some kind of trick.

Soun was hopeful that her master could help. With the thoughts of, "the master must be able to help me, nobody knows more about curses or magic than him. He can undo this, then we will find Ranma and the schools will be joined. "

Seeing the hopeful look in Soun's eye's happosi thought to himself, "if these types of surprises happen while I am on vacation, then I need to go more often."

With a predatory grin, Happosi stared evilly at his wayward scrubject. Seeing her flinch under his intense gaze Happi let out a cry of, "SWEEEEEETTTTOOOO", before lunging at her.

----------------------Back to Ranma----------------------------------------------------

It was getting late, Ranma had already put yuna to bed a few hours ago. Right now, he was in male form cleaning up the house and making sure everything was ready so they could leave tomorrow. He decided to be in male form for the night seeing that he would probably have to spend the next two months in girl form.

After double-checking to make sure everything was taken care of, he got ready for bed. Stepping into the room he could not help but smile, he found Yuna sprawled sideways across the bed with one leg hanging off the side. Moving her gently so that he could lay down, he said to himself, "We will just stay in Nerima long enough for me to take care of my obligations, and then we will search for the last survivor of your father's clan. I just hope it's not a rumor."

------------------------Got a question-----

Should I have Nadoka repair her relationship with her son, I was thinking about making Nerima more hectic and figured he could use an ally, and a possible traveling companion to help keep track of Yuna when sh$ hit's the fan.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: currently revising chapters 1-5, will probably be done with them next week. In addition, I was thinking of this fic being a Ranma Sheila Brianna match. Oh and in this altraverse Nodoka is good with the sword but not quite at master level. That way she can hold on until Ranma can save the day, heck maybe Ranma will give her some schooling, but that is only if she can gain Ranma's trust. Oh and in this fic Nodoka was married to Genma at 16 and had Ranma when she was 17 making her around 33-34, this could also help explain her misdirected sense of honor. Oh and Genma for reference can be 15 or so yrs older.

-----------------------------------On a train, about a hour away from Nerima----------------------------------

Ranma sat in her seat running a hand through Yuna's hair, who was currently leaving a puddle of drool on her shirt. Looking down at the sleeping girl Ranma was lost in thought, "I just hope I can handle two months of this insanity. Well maybe it won't be that bad, I should just have the letch the ghoul, the overly aggressive tomboy, oh and three obsessive would be fiancées. Well if anything, it should get interesting. It is strange though I should feel really nervous, but I am in a pretty darn good mood."

Ranma was brought out of her musings as Yuna shifter her position on her lap. Smiling lovingly at the sleeping girl Ranma could not help but think, "I can't hope those other lycans wait awhile before they attack again. Ever since the first try things have been really quiet, I know that it is not going to stay that way. But who can I trust to help keep Yuna safe without them trying to extort me for one thing or the other."

Letting out a sigh Ranma looked at her watch, a present from the late Yuni. Checking the time, Ranma pulled out her cell phone and called Nabiki. After a minute, she heard Nabiki answer.

"Oh, its you, what do you want."

"Well you for starters, then some chocolate syrup, some strawberries, a pet hamster, oh and a banana. No scratch that, two bananas."

"WHAT!"

Grinning mischievously Ranma said, "Oh I'm sorry did I stutter"

Nabiki was silent for a moment before she said, "alright you almost got me, what is the hamster is for?"

Ranma was unable to help herself as she burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. After trying rather unsuccessfully to stifle herself for a few minutes, she settled for a hiccupping giggle.

Nabiki let off a sigh into the phone before saying in a mock-annoyed tone, "Geese, Ranma it wasn't that funny. So anyway, what do you need? I don't have all day."

"Honestly Biki-chan you need to relax some."

"Well not all of us can go on a vacation for two months; some one has to make sure the house doesn't fall apart. Well any more than what is."

"Anyway I called because I am about an hour or so away and I kind of need my old clothes."

"Well meet me at the high school when you get back."

"Alright, see you then" Ranma then proceeded to put the phone away." Noticing movement on her lap, Ranma looked down to see Yuna rubbing her eyes.

With a yawn Yuna asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Nope not yet, still got about an hour till we arrive at the Nerima station."

Readjusting herself on Ranma's lap Yuna sat quietly for a minute before saying, "Do we have to go to the Dojo? Can't we go somewhere else?"

Seeing her young wards reluctance in staying at the dojo Ranma asked, "Why don't you want to stay there?"

"With a sad expression on her face Yuna replied, "Momma said that they weren't nice people, and they did bad things to you."

Ranma sat there running her hand through Yuna's hair not know what to say. Thinking to herself, "It's all true; they were not the nicest people, well with the exception of Kasumi. Her father and Ms. Tendo were always berating her, Akane hit her constantly, the letch just wanted to cop a feel. Then there was her mother, what about her, well if she wanted to keep her hang-ups about manliness, well it was just better off left unsaid. But if she wanted to embrace a relationship well she'd think about it."

With a smile Ranma said, "Tell you what kiddo, well we stay at the dojo for a few days, and if anyone tries to hurt you or me then we will find somewhere else to stay. Just as long as it is not with the old ghoul or Uchan. Ok."

"What about If some one tries to get me when you are at school?" Yuna asked half-pouting half worried.

With a sigh Ranma thought, "Dam I forgot all about that. I Do not even have anybody strong enough that I trust that can keep her safe. There is the doc but to Burdon him with that much responsibility would be unfair and dangerous to his clients. I could keep her at dojo while in class, but pops is a chicken. And the old letch probably would just sit there." She racked her brains for a few more minutes when an idea final presented itself. Looking down at Yuna she said, "How about you come to school with me that way we get to hang out more."

With a gleeful giggle Yuna asked, "But won't you get in trouble."

With a shrug Ranma responded, "Nope, the place is pretty much a nut house."

Beaming a smile so bright one would have to advert their eyes Yuna said, "That's great, we get to be together all the time."

They spent the rest of the train ride in relative silence with Ranma leaning against the window and Yuna snuggled on her lap.

-------------------------------------About an hour later in front of the locker room at the school. ---------

Ranma was holding on to Yuna's hand they walked through door of the girl's locker room. As the door swung closed Ranma, found the front of her shirt-soaking wet with warm water. Sputtering for a moment Ranma shrieked out, "what the heck was that for?"

Nabiki stood there shocked, she had just splashed Ranma with hot water and she did not change. Sure the letter said that Ranma had been taken care of, but she did not want to believe them, I mean come on this is Ranma and he currently she never loses. Gathering her wits she spoke, "well I wanted to see if it was true, that you have been locked again."

"Well as you can see I am soaking wet, covered with warm water and I did not change." Ranma said in an annoyed tone, while crossing her arms under her breasts and giving nabiki an annoyed glare.

Almost flinching from the glare directed at her, Nabiki adverted her eyes. Taking notice of the small girl with a bad dye job for the first time Nabiki asked, "Who's the kid?"

Ranma pondered briefly to herself for a second, "Crap I have been so busy worrying about other things to even come up with a reason for why Yuna was with me. Well I might as well give Nabs the truth, just not all of it." Speaking aloud she said, "Nabiki this is Yuna, she lost her mother about a month ago, and her father about a year before. Her mother and I became good friends and shortly before her death I agreed to raise Yuna as if she were my own." She paused for a minute before adding, "oh and don't worry about the money I will take care of her."

Nabiki was thrown through a loop, she thought, "this was Ranma. Mr. super jock himself, and she is talking about raising a kid." Looking at Ranma with almost a puzzled look she said, "You really have changed a lot haven't you."

Blushing Ranma responded, "Well Yuna's mother helped a lot with that. She supported me, and asked for almost nothing in return." Smiling wistfully with a hint of sadness she continued, "her smile, her laugh, she was just so full of love it kind of just radiated off or her." pausing to wipe a few tears from her eyes, "sometimes I just miss her, expect to see her." Ranma stopped talking suddenly. She had just revealed excessively much information, even though they were partners of a sort, Nabiki still would play her games to make money.

Nabiki was caught in a dilemma, she was unsure if she really wanted to extort Ranma for her slip-up. For the past several months, they had enjoyed a rather prosperous partnership. However, this information was extremely valuable; kuno alone would pay a small fortune. Then there were the others, if they knew this they would use it against her and probably put the kid in danger. She looked at the little girl closely, only to her flinch and hide behind Ranma's legs. Feeling her heart thawing she knew what she was going to do.

Kneeling down and smiling at the girl she said, "don't worry I won't hurt you, I am Nabiki, I am a friend of Ranma's and I would like to be yours as well."

Ranma let out a sigh of relief that she did not know she was holding and said, "Well now that we got that out of the way, why don't we get ready to head back to the dojo."

"Umm hold on there for a second Ranma, one more question. Where did you come across 10 million yen?"

Letting off a nervous chuckle Ranma responded, "Well it's kind of a long story. So why don't I tell you as I wash this dye out of my hair and get ready, oh and can you do a little better with Yuna's hair.

Shrugging Nabiki started to help Yuna, while Ranma told her about running into Ryouga and then added that they were attacked and changed, and then she was told about the bounty on Ryouga.

-----------------------Tendo dojo sometime later------------------------------------------

Ranma stood nervously at the door to the Tendo home; she really did not want to be there. After two months of having almost nothing but good memories of living like a family, she was rather unsure of what to do now that she was back.

The original plan was just to come in and see if she was accepted, if she was great if not no biggie. Now Ranma wanted more, she had enjoyed being in a family. She was miffed that it took almost 17 years for her to feel that. However, she had hopes that maybe her mother would like to know her before she had to leave. So she grasped Yuna's hand firmly and followed Nabiki inside. As soon as she said, "I'm Home" all hell broke loose.

Happosi watched nabiki enter; he knew who was behind her. Reaching out with his senses, he examined the person's ki. It was Ranma, but there was some female ki but his aura was still male. Thinking to himself, "It is the boy he is different but not. I do know that he has not befallen the same fate as my little So-chan. Who is the child though? She reeks of lycans, but it's weird. I have not felt that in along time. Well time to have some fun." Bringing himself out of his musings, a lecherous smirk grew on his face, and with the battle cry of "SWWWWEEEETTTTOOOO." He was off, stopping briefly only to fondle his So-chan, before he made his lunge at Ranma.

Ranma saw the letch coming, so she calmly sidestepped and stuck out her arm. She caught the little pervert with her free hand and with a low growl she said, "What do you want."

Slightly distracted because Ranma stopped him before he even got to her he said, "My dear sweet Ranma-chan, I was just trying to welcome my heir home."

Snorting indigently Ranma said, "Yeah right, so you weren't going to grope me."

Smiling evilly happi responded, "well ok I was but I have a gift for you." pausing while he brought out a black lace d bra and matching thong. "See if you will try this on for your master I would be grateful."

Ranma looked at the underwear briefly, then looked at the perv with a sigh she said, "Sorry the bust is too small and the thong is too large." Then she punted to old man into the distance and yelled, "Next time make sure it's the right size."

Ranma knew that people were going to be flipping out when she walked through the door. She had been hoping that the letch would get to her first so she could use him as an attention getter. Which is why she yelled out what she did? Looking around and seeing the dumbstruck faces of the Tendo's, she laughed lightly and scratched the back of her neck. Taking advantage of the silence she said in her most authorities voice, "I'm back, this little lady is Yuna, I am responsible for her, she's not leaving until I do. Yes, I know what happened to Mr. Tendo, Mousse and Kuno, Nabiki told me. Well I got bad news for you your stuck, I can't help you."

While Ranma was speaking, So-chan was looking hopeful to the young martial artist. After hearing that she was stuck she instantly launched her demon head technique and cried, "Ranma you must do something. I cannot stay like this, it is degrading I am a man; I am not a hostess, or house wife. My job in this house is to make sure you marry my daughter so your father and I can enjoy our retirement."

So-Chan's announcement brought a new level of silence to the house, one that not even the bravest of crickets dared to interrupt. Akane was livid, not only had her former father said that she had to marry that freak but it was so he could retire. She thought to herself, "retire he hasn't ran the dojo in years. The whole reason I have to put up with that pervert is that they think I am not good enough to run the dojo. (She tends to jump to wrong conclusions and passes blame on Ranma as well as feeling inferior in skills.) This is all Ranma's fault if he would of stayed gone then I wouldn't have to marry him." With a cry of "RANMA NO BAKA." She launched into motion. Materializing her mallet, bringing it to bear, when the unexpected happened. She was sent rocketing out of the house and into the koi pond.

Ranma was slightly shocked; Akane had just attacked her for probably the lamest reason yet. Thinking about it, "dam she must have really missed me. Looked like she settled for any excuse." Speaking out loud, "now every one listen up."

Genma and So-chan were lived in harmony they shouted, "Boy how dare you hit your fiancée, you have brought dishonor upon this house, now you must marry her and join the schools to be forgiven."

Kasumi let out one of her ever famous, "oh my." followed by, "Aunty Sonya, it is really improper to yell at a guest like that. Come help me in the kitchen with some tea and snacks I am sure Ranma-kun and Yuna-chan are hungry." With that, she proceeded to drag a very irate woman from the room.

Ranma had to work had from cracking up, the look on the former Tendo male was priceless. Seeing that she had the rooms attention again she said, "Well I see where Akane gets her figure from, blah, scary. Anyway, as I was saying hot water no longer changes me back, I cannot marry Akane or any of the others. I am here for about two months, and then I will leave. Nabiki has already informed me that I can stay. Now I will not be taking any more grief from you pops. And since I am a paying guest Nabiki told me that Yuna my mother and I are more than welcome to stay in the guest room, but you are going to stay in the dojo." Ranma then started to smirk, looking towards the kitchen, she raised her voice loud enough for it to carry and continued, "Or if you are still intent on joining the schools and as long as it is ok with mother, you can take Aunty Sonya on as a mistress and share her bed."

Nodoka was amused; it seemed that her child had grown up a lot in the past two months. She looked at her current daughter and felt a massive wave of guilt and loss. She then looked at the girl currently hiding behind her daughter and felt jealous. She could feel the concern for this child radiating off her own. She just sat there and watched Ranma scoop up Yuna and calm her down, she could not help but think, "That's how a parent and child should be, oh my, I have made so many mistakes. I hope Ranma can forgive a foolish woman."

Getting up and placing the Saotome blade in the corner, she returned to the table and sat directly across from her child. She waited as Ranma let off a ki blast that sent her foolish husband out of the house crashing into a recovering Akane. Seeing that things had calmed down for the most part she spoke, "Ranma dear so is it true, you can no longer change back?"

Ranma knew that she was going to have a hard time directly lying to her mother, but Yuni had given her pointers and helped prepare her. So with a sigh she said in a flat voice, "mother I can no longer change forms with hot water, I have not been able to do so for about a month. I hope that you can still accept me. However know this; I am responsible for Yuna's welfare. If you still want me to commit seppuku then I will have no choice but to go ronin. I am all Yuna has left, and I promised her mother that I would care for her as if she was my own. I am sorry but that is how it has to be."

Nodoka sighed to herself, it seemed like she had a lot of damage to repair in her relationship. She remembered all the missed opportunities that she could have had if only she would not have waved that dam contract around. She knew her child had missed out of many things in life. The most important being a mother's love. When she watched the simple interactions between Ranma and Yuna she realized the full extent of her loss. So why did she still have that contract. She thought with shame, "my son is forever lost to me now, all I have is a daughter and maybe a granddaughter, if I am allowed. I can no longer uphold her to my standards; my baby despite being a woman is a man. She is brave, honorable, and responsible, dam you Genma and dam me." without further thought she withdrew the contract and slowly ripped it into pieces.

Ranma waited for her mother to say something, at first she was worried that she was going to try to enforce the seppuku pledge when she started to pull it out she had grabbed on to Yuna looking for support. She was happy though when her mother began to tear up the dammed contract. Speaking out in an audible whisper, she asked, "Why?"

Nodoka smiled and said, "Because I cannot uphold you to standards that you already are beyond, that I can not blame you for problems your father caused, most importantly I love you, you are my son err daughter. You will always be my child, and I have made many mistakes. I also realize I do not even really know you that much. You never talk about your self, and I want to know more about you. I also want to know about my new granddaughter, how you met her, and her mother." She started crying and continued, "I know I haven't been there for you in the past, I want to make it up to you, I am so sorry, and this isn't what I wanted. Please forgive a foolish woman.'

Ranma was taken aback by her mother's reaction. Looking with her ki, she sensed great sorrow and regret, so she knew her mother was telling the truth, and that she was being honest. Therefore, she decided that her mother deserved a chance. After setting Yuna down, she walked over to her mother and pulled the older woman into a hug. After a few moments, Yuna decided to join in. Seeing that her mother had calmed down she said, "Come, let's discuss this upstairs. That way we won't have anyone disturbing us."

Ranma led her mother and Yuna into her room that she shared with her pop, after giving Yuna some crayons and paper she gave her a walkman and turned the volume up so that the conversation she was about to have with her mother would not disturb the girl. (Mentally) she sat down and motioned her mother to sit next to her.

She started off with, "mother some of the things that you are going to hear is not going to be pleasant, I have never had it easy and a lot of the training I went through was abusive and morally wrong to put a kid through." Ranma then began to outline her training trip leaving nothing important out, and telling her feelings about it. After an hour and a half, she finished explaining everything up to her recent trip.

Nodoka was royally ticked, this was her child, a child that had been chased by wolves, tossed into a pit of starving cats multiple times, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. After taking several minutes to calm herself she said, "Ranma I know it's a little too late but how would you like it if I formally dissolved all your engagements and divorced your father."

"Mother are you sure? What if I can change back into my male form? What then?"

"Ranma I am positive, besides the way you describe them I can tell that you don't love them, I might disagree with you on how they are but I don't know them like you do. In addition, if you are able to regain your male form I stand by my decision, you and Yuna deserve to have a loving family. Now tell me about my granddaughter, please."

"Well mom that's a little difficult but if you promise me that you are going to dissolve the fiancée brigade then I will tell you everything but if not I can only tell you the basic truth. It's up to you."

"Ranma I swear after we leave this room there will be no more arranged marriages, also I will take you and Yuna tonight and we will leave this place and stay at a hotel until you are ready to leave. But I ask you to please consider taking me with you when you leave; I lost you once I do not want to lose you again."

Ranma was unsure how to proceed; she felt her mother was telling the truth but what if she could not accept the new form she had. So she sat there chewing on her lip for a minute before sighing. She said, "Mother I have not been completely honest with you."

Ranma went on to explain the reason for the trip, how she met Yuna and her mother, the house they stayed in. How she eventually gained control, and then when she got to the part about the ceremony to try to undo the Nekoken she started to disrobe and grabbed a bathrobe. After explain that what happened was an accident and caused by all the magic that had been almost literally shoved down her throat she transformed. She was somewhat amazed when her mom did not feint but worried on what she was going to say…

Nodoka looked at her daughter after she transformed, and was speechless, her beautiful daughter turned into this, while it might be unmanly in body, in mind this was her son. Moreover, if her macho son could come to terms with this then she would. Speaking aloud she said, "Ranma its ok, besides you look so cute like that."

Ranma had a huge sweat drop from her mother's words, after being inspected by her mother; she went on show her male form, before changing back and dressing. Then she went into discussing the rest of the events up until today and gave her reasons for her actions. The only thing she did not do was show her mother Yuna's transformation, she decided that that could wait until there is a little more privacy.

Nodoka was proud and sad at the same time, she was sad that the woman that her son had loved was dead, but proud that he was taking Yuna and raising her. She did have some mixed emotions on her son turning his rivals into women, but after all they had done to him, it was hard for her to blame him. She was also briefly disappointed that he would pretend to be locked in his female form to get out of marriage, but she quickly ended that line of thought. Most importantly, she decided that she wanted to be there for her child and granddaughter. She said, "Ranma if there is anything you want to bring with you gather it up now, after dinner we are going to leave, ok. I know that you like Kasumi's cooking and you get along with Nabiki but I want to spend some time with you give me the week and then we can see if you want to come back here or not. I just want to spend time with you uninterrupted from the usual distractions."

Ranma sighed she knew that she needed to be here so she could take care of the loose ends but her mother wanted alone time. Smiling she said, "ok mom one week but then we have to comeback here because there are some loose ends to take care of."

Five minutes later Ranma Yuna and the elder Saotome woman were sitting at the table. Mr. Panda was tied up in the back yard, and Akane was fuming because Ranma had been ignoring her since her return as well as not allowing her righteous mallet of doom to strike her down. After Kasumi and Nabiki arrived at the table, Aunty Sonya started to serve dinner. giving harsh glares to every one. Once every one was done eating Nodoka spoke, "Ranma, Yuna and I are going to be leaving for a week, we will be back. As far as joining the schools goes, if you want to so-chan you can become my husband's new wife because first thing tomorrow I will be filing for a divorce and all arrangements that that man made for my child are now officially dissolved."

At this news Sonya exploded again, she said," but the schools must be joined, Ranma will find a cure for himself and then he must marry Akane."

Akane yelled, "I TOLD YOU I AM NOT GOING TO MARRY THAT PERVERT!"

Ranma sat there quietly while smirking and said, "Aunty there is no cure, if you are so desperate to join the schools, then you do what honor demands and take that panda to your room. That is the only way that the schools are going to be united unless the letch makes me a grandmaster."

After Ranma finished speaking Akane ran up to her room and Sonya ran to hide in the kitchen. Kasumi started to giggle and Nabiki said, "I am not going to have a panda as a step father or uncle or whatever. Now if you will excuse me I think that Kasumi and I need to go speak to our little sister, give me a call later on my cell, and tomorrow you can pick up those clothes in my locker."

So mother, daughter and granddaughter soon left the dojo in search for a room to spend the night while they try to bond together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More notes: this was a hard chapter to write, mostly because I am currently trying to quit smoking.


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: This was a hard chapter to right, I tried to cover some bases with Ranma's new abilities and weaknesses, and I hope I explained Akane's one-dimensional character in the previous chapter. Now Ranma might seem really out of character but Yuni spent a lot of effort on him. Just a reminder. Also a little more reason as to why some people seem out of character will be explained once Ranma goes to Jade to seek out an Aura Mage. Thanks for the reviews

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma Nodoka and Yuna were walking down the street intent on finding a hotel room for the night. They walked in silence, content just to hold hands. They were interrupted out of their reverie by three familiar cloaked forms.

Ranma instantly released Yuna's hand and stepped forward leaving his mother and Yuna safely behind him. Turning his head slightly to look back she said, "mother take Yuna and fall back to a safe distance." Turning his attention to the terrible trio in front of her, she said, "So you did not learn your lesson last time. You know if I have to keep schooling you I am going to start to charge you." That said she shifted into a ready stance and triggered her werecheetah transformation.

The so-called leader of the group said, "I see directly to the point no questions first?" He signaled to the other two so that they would take flanking positions and said, "Well Ranma, i supposed you wouldn't be interested in a trade would you?"

Ranma snorted and replied, "Yeah what type of trade?"

The leader spoke with a chuckle, "well how about you hand over the girl and we won't kill you and your mother."

Ranma shook her head and said, "I don't think so, one you aren't killing anyone, two what makes you think you can defeat me this time, three last times i was unfamiliar with this form, but now i have had plenty of time to work with it. Now are we going to fight or are you just gonna flirt with me all night, cause i am kinda tired." She immediately started to gather up large amounts of energy.

"Your right lets end this now," the three men now in position triggered their transformations and discarded their cloaks.

the second the werewolves threw off tier cloaks Ranma leapt into action, using her now extremely powerful legs she leapt into the air and shouted out, "double beam cannon" the attack struck down the two were's that had been in position to flank her. Now she was returning to the ground, right in front of the leader, as she closed in on him she said, and "No shadow kick"

The leader found himself bouncing down the road using his back as a sled. After slamming into a telephone pole, he lurched to his feet. Composing himself, he growled out, "i have had about enough of you, prepare to die."

Ranma stood there for a second once more gathering up her energies, forming six-foot long golden ki claws she called out, "flying claws of fury." She lunged to the left making an overhand throwing motion releasing thee off the claws into the torso of one of the recovering wolf men before spinning backwards to the right and making a side armed under handed throw to release the other three claws into the wolf man on the far left. Flipping backwards, she landed in a crouch ready to attack the leader. Examining her opposition she saw that two of them seemed down for the count smirking she said, "You might want to consider running now. I will not put up with these attacks, next time i will redefine pain for you."

She turned around to walk back over to her family when she felt a sharp pain in her thigh. Reaching behind her, she pulled out a found silver dagger. After breaking it in half with her hands she growled out, "You just don't wanna learn do you, fine we can do this the hard way."

The wolf that threw the dagger was puzzled silver hurts all lycans, the only reason that he could throw it was because its sheath and handle were not made out of silver and acted as a buffer. With a snarl he said, "Bitch you will die tonight, if it is the last thing i do."

Ranma stood to her full height and turned her head to crack her neck non-chalontly before saying, "yeah, yeah, you keep saying prepare to die, your going to die, honestly can't you villains think of something a little more witty than that. How about, the time has come for me to bring forth your demise. No never mind don't saw that one, it would make you sound even more stooge-like than what you already are." Taking advantage of the momentary lull, she rushed forward at blinding speed and delivered a drop kick to the leaders face. Flipping out of the recoil, she spun and delivered a low tackle followed by an overhead flip that she followed up with a reverse spin kick that sent the unlucky werewolf crashing into the last one standing.

The leader was now pissed this is the second time that they were being worked over by this girl so he let out a growl of fury and transformed into his wolf form and dashed forward intent on ripping her limb from limb.

Ranma was caught unaware as a massive set of jaws clamped down on her already injured thigh, trying to shake the wolf off she thrashed for a minute grunting in pain before she regained her wits and gathered up a large amount of ki. with a cry of, "get off of me you mangy flea bitten bastard," she fired of a large ki blast at point blank range right into the massive wolfs snout sending him flying once more.

Taking advantage of the lack of attacking enemies, she ran back to her family and scooped up her mother and Yuna before taking to the rooftops in an attempt to pt a large distance between them.

---------------------five minutes later in an alley behind a hotel--

Ranma was leaning against the side of the building panting in exhaustion, still in her hybrid form, while her mother and Yuna were digging through their packs looking for a first aid kit and a change of clothes.

Stroking her wounded thigh Ranma said, "I really don't think it's that bad, it seems like it is already healing. Just let me catch my breath and i will transform and we can get a room."

Nodoka was starting to get irritated with her stubborn child. She chided, "Ranma you are bleeding all over the place, we need to get you cleaned up otherwise they will not give us a room." Finally finding the ever-elusive first aid kit, she took out some gauze and said, "Now i want you to transform back into your girl form and relax this will only take a minute. Come here Yuna and give me a hand with Ranma."

Yuna replied, "Yes grandmother."

To that Ranma quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Grandmother?"

Nodoka responded back with, "well technically Yuna is your adopted daughter so that would make me her grandmother, right. Honestly Ranma you should really let this old woman have her fun."

Ranma snorted, "Bah, you are hardly old, but if that's what you want her to call you it is fine by me. Just don't have Yuna start calling me mom."

Nodoka snickered and said, "I don't know, what do you think Yuna you want to start calling my manly son mom."

Yuna tried to talk but was unable to do so because she was having a giggle fit. After composing her self she sweetly said, "Ok grandma, but how can mom be manly when she's being a girl?"

not liking where the conversation was going(out of embarrassment) Ranma sighed and said in a slightly tired voice, "Ok, you two, lets get this over with so i can get some sleep, for some reason i feel more exhausted than what i should be."

------------------------------The next morning------

Nodoka woke up before her son and granddaughter, after washing up she ordered room service and sat down on the foot of the double bed that Ranma shared with Yuna. Smiling down at her family, she thought about her observations of Ranma from the night before, "when Ranma changed back into a girl she almost fainted after her wounds reopened. Then when we got into the room Ranma grabbed a pair of shorts and changed into his birth body, he instantly felt better, and the wounds started to heal at an accelerated rate. He had said that supposedly, lycans are extremely vulnerable to silver and magical damage including bites and claw marks from other lycans. he explained that he figured that since the silver dagger and being bitten did not really hurt him in hybrid form but the moment he changed into his girl form she felt ill and drained that her weaknesses must be divided between her three forms.." She was cut off from further contemplation as Yuna awoke with a yawn.

Yuna woke up yawning. Seeing that her grandmother was awake and looking at her she said, "good morning grandma whets for breakfast?" Her question was followed up with a fierce growl of her stomach.

Nodoka smiled and said, "I ordered food from room service a few minutes ago so we have a little while yet. In the meantime why don't you get washed up?"

Nodoka tried relentlessly to wake up her son, but found the task impossible. She sighed and decided to wait for the food to arrive before she tried again.

Once the food had been delivered Ranma woke up, stretching out while yawning he said, "Mmmmm, smells good. Looks like i woke up just in time for breakfast."

Nodoka chided her son and said, "Now Ranma you need to set a good example for your daughter, i want you to go wash up first, be a good son and hurry so your breakfast doesn't get cold."

Yuna seeing that her currently male mother was being grouchy said, "yeah, mom don't you want me to have good manners."

Ranma stalked off to the bathroom mock grumbling about how unfair it was for her to have such an insolent child.

---------------After breakfast---

After pushing the food cart into the hall Nodoka asked, "So Ranma what were your plans for today?"

Shrugging nonchalantly Ranma replied, "Well honestly i really had not made any. I kinda figures that we could just lounge around and get to know each other a little better. Besides, right now i still feel somewhat drained from that fight yesterday. Especially since, i shifted into girl form. It is strange i felt completely refreshed this morning after waking up, now though, i feel run down. If i did not want to challenge Happossi for the title of grandmaster we would be headed off to Jade by the end of the week. I think though that we need to take care of something first."

Nodoka raised an eyebrow and asked, "oh, and what would that be?"

Ranma shrugged nervously and replied, "Well i sort of noticed that you left the Saotome honor blade back at the Tendo's, so i figured that we could go around antiquing for a bit and try to find you a quality replacement. that is of course if you want one, actually i never saw you use it so i don't know if you want one or not."

Nodoka smiled brightly at the thoughtfulness of her son and had a brief thought of, "I can not believe that i ever considered that dam contract." Speaking aloud she said, "Well I am no grandmaster or anything like that. However for the past few years i have been constantly ranked within the top five of the national Kendo league."

Ranma smirked and replied, "Well after i get changed we will go hunt you down a sword unless you want a new one, heck perhaps we all should get one. Especially since I heard, that Jade is a dangerous place. Then maybe after that we can go practice for awhile, after all can't let my mother get away with being second best at her young age."

Nodoka groaned, she knew her son was a taskmaster and even though he rarely used weapons, she knew that he could take her. She admonished him with, "Now son it's impolite for you to assume that you know best for your mother, besides i only started lessons six years ago. Not all of us are childhood protégés."

Ranma chuckled nervously and shifted to his girl form and as she was changing clothes she said, "Well i had to pick up the talent from somewhere, even though pops is really good i was defeating hi on a regular basis when i was around eleven."

Nodoka gasped once she saw what Ranma had put on and asked, "daughter what on earth are you wearing?"

Ranma who had just put on a pair of really tight looking low-rise jeans and a even tighter looking tank top that had the word yummy across her chest asked, "what, this. Yuni and Yuna picked it out for me. Oh, i threw a fit when they first tried to get me to wear it but now i have to admit it does look good on me. Besides it's allot more comfortable than it looks."

Nodoka started grumbling about how her daughter had no modesty before she was floored by what Yuna said.

Yuna had been sitting watching morning cartoons and missed most of the conversation. However, she did catch her grandmothers grumbling and said, "Momma always said if you got it flaunt it."

Nodoka started to rub her temples and said, "Alright you two lets get a move on it."

-----------------------in a random shopping district

Ranma Nodoka and Yuna were walking around; so far, they have had no success in finding a new blade for Nodoka. All the shops seemed to carry junk meant for tourists who were looking for a souvenir.

Ranma grumbled and said, "Mother, i think that we should just get you a new one, that way we won't have to hunt around for one. I know a place i don't think it's that far way, when we get back to the hotel i can look him up and give him a call to place an order."

"Are you sure daughter, it takes awhile to make a sword from scratch and nowadays a good one is rather expensive?"

"Yeah mom, i am sure. Besides your worth, it and i have plenty of money. Now i promised Yuna some ice cream, so i think that's what we should do next."

"Ranma dear, you do know that when you get older snacks like ice cream are gonna go strait to your thighs

----------------------------Late that same night--

Ranma awoke with a start, feeling that something was wrong she reached out with her ki. At first, she could not sense anything; she was just about to give up when she felt a familiar presence. Angrily muttering, "Happossi, can't you just disappear." she rose out of bed and jumped out the window.

---------------------------On the roof --

The grandmaster of anything goes martial arts waited semi patiently for his young reluctant heir. Humming a little song, he picked up near the docks while he absentmindedly juggled several pairs of woman's underwear.

"Hey, old letch. What are you doing here?"

Distracted by the sudden greeting Happi dropped the darlings he was juggling with. Growling in irritation he said, "Now Ranma my boy, you should be more considerate to your master."

Annoyed that his time was being wasted Ranma bluntly said, "Is there a reason you are here, i was kind of in the middle of sleeping."

Happossi shrugged and said, "Well i figured that you might want to tell your master how you became part werecheetah, and i know the girl didn't do it to you."

Ranma shot back, "well it is really none of your business, but if you must know it happened during a ritual that was supposed to cure me of the Nekoken, it kinda backfired a little, well maybe not it did rid my of the side effects of the nekoken. Though the increased speed, strength, and ki abilities no longer come natural, i have to use conscious effort now. As for Yuna, it would be in your best interest if you stay clear of her old letch."

Happossi grinned evilly and said, "now Ranma my boy, if i stay away how can i test you to see if you are worthy of becoming the new grandmaster?"

Ranma shifted into a defensive stance and said, "alright you old coot, ready when you are."

Happosi grinned and replied, "My boy as much as what i would like to fight you right now i can not in good conscious."

"Oh and why not?"

"Well for starters Ranma, i have a new ki technique for you to master, it shouldn't be that hard for you. You have already started to draw in your surrounding ki, this technique is to help you gather in non-emotional ki, and basically it helps you focus."

"Whets the other reason you won't fight me now?"

"Well Ranma, i want a good fight, no distractions, and with what you are wearing now i am not certain that i would be able to concentrate."

"Huh, whets wrong with what i am wearing?" Ranma then looked down and saw that she was wearing a sheer red lace baby doll with matching panties, letting off an "eep" Ranma growled, "why didn't you say anything before you letch."

With a cry of, "Hotcha" happossi lunged at Ranma wanting to get one grope in. UN fortunately for him Ranma caught him by the neck and punted him into the horizon. As he flew away Happi called out, "YOU GOT SIX WEEKS, THEN I'LL BE BAAAAACCCCKKKKKK."

Grumbling about perverted masters and mothers that like to play dress up with their sons Ranma made her way back to her room.

-----------------------------------the morning of the first day of school. ----

Ranma sat in the Hotel room pouting. "Mom i don't see why i have to wear a girls uniform, i never wear a uniform."

Nodoka frowned at her Daughter and said, "Now Ranma, before you did not have control over your curse, besides you have been wearing more feminine apparel. At least this isn't a fuku."

Ranma whined, "yeah but mommm, the only time i wore a dress was when i needed it for a disguise, well ok i wore them for Yuni but that was in private."

Sighing Nodoka replied, "it was your idea to pretend to be locked in girl form in the first place i am just helping you keep to your own plan, besides if you go male people might suspect something. Now i know you wanted to take Yuna with you today but i was kind of hoping that you would let her spend the day with me."

Yuna looked at Ranma with those lost puppy dog eyes and asked sweetly, "Can i stay, pretty please momma I'll be good."

Ranma responded, "the whole point of me taking her to school was that i would be able to ensure her safety. iF she is staying with you today make sure that you stay in public places."

Giving off a shout of joy Yuna said, "Yeah, no school for me, no school, yeah, i get ice cream..." she then started to do a happy dance around the hotel room.

Ranma muttered, "Traitor" and went to grab her books.

The minute Ranma had her back turned Nodoka gave Yuna a victory sign.

Opening up the door Ranma said, "If you want come by the school when it lets out then i can walk back here with you." That said Ranma made a beeline to the high school.

-------------------------------Furiken High--

Ranma walked thought the gates of Furiken and stopped in her tracks. Looking around she saw the henti horde getting ready for their daily ritual. Sighing Ranma walked back out of the gate to see if she could spot Akane. Well that is what she was meaning to do, however the horde had a different idea.

In unison the Henti horde shouted, "SAOTOME, WE WILL DEFEAT YOU SO THAT WE CAN DATE YOU."

Ranma yelled out, "I DON'T KNOW WHOSE IDEA THIS IS. IF YOU WANT TO BE DEMASCLINIZED BY SEVERAL PAINFUL HITS TO THE GRION WHO AM I TO STOP YOU." She took a few steps closer and grinned evilly causing all the perverts to flinch backwards.

As soon as her path was cleared, she started to walk to the doors when she was cut off by a bouquet of roses. Knocking the roses away Ranma moaned, "You would think he would give up once he lost his manhood. But noooo, baka-Kuno i should of just killed him. It is not like people would mind at all. She called out, "Alright Kuno what do you want?"

the blue thunderess stepped out from her usual hiding place wearing one of her sisters uniforms and caring a bokken and said, "fear not pig tailed goddess for it is i the mighty blue thunderess, scion of the house of Kuno. i Have come forth to embrace you in your sadness in the loss of my manhood. Now that the foul dark fiend has been vanquished, you and my fierce tigress are free to date with me. It is my regrets though that your freedom has come at such a high price, do not worry my love for i have planned ahead. While you will never know the pleasure of my lions, it is still possible for you to sire as many children as you want."

Ranma was busy picking herself off the ground, because while Kuno was talking she had a series of massive face faults that nearly dug a hole to San Francisco. Shaking her head in annoyance she said, "Oh but it is so unfair Ta-chan, for my master Saotome has not been vanquished, in fact it was he who stole away your manhood so that you can join his harem and spend your time worshipping him. Even now the closer you get to me, the sooner you will be forced to his bedchambers, can you not feel your desire?"

"Nay sweet Goddess i feel no desire for that dark fiend, my love for you doth rein pure."

Shaking her head Ranma said, "Kuno Sempi don't you see that is what my master is doing to you, your love for me will be used against you. Should you with to be with me i have no choice but to bring you in front of Ranma. Once there you will spend your life pleasuring him with no comfort from me." Leaning in close Ranma embraced Kuno, using a trick she picked up from Happossi she removed the blue thunderess bra and whispered in her ear, "Fear not if you keep your distance from me you will be able to resist my master's spell."

Panic-stricken The Blue thunderess jumped back out of her pig tailed goddesses embrace and said, "While my love for you is eternal i can no-longer allow you the luxury of my affections, for never shall i kneel before the foul fiend Saotome. Our love shall be avenged." With that, Kuno started to walk into the school.

Seeing her chance Ranma called out, "today is a great day indeed. Male students of this fear educational institution, it has been brought to my attention that Kuno-Sempi wishes to state a challenge. She has decreed that whoever can defeat her in honorable combat shall be allowed to date her. The cost is Five thousand Yen; give it to Nabiki so she can schedule a proper challenge." Congratulating herself on her ingenuity Ranma walked in to go to class.

-------------------------------- In the classroom---

Ranma sat in her seat waiting for Akane to come in; she wanted to know why Akane had acted that way when she first arrived home. After a few minutes, she saw her former fiancée enter the room. Once she sat down Ranma said, "Hey, and Akane. What was wrong the other day when i got back into town?"

Akane huffed, "you spend all of break away from me cheating on me with some other hussy and you have the audacity to ask me what was wrong."

Ranma gulped and tried to come up with an explanation, she knew that Akane was right. After a moment of contemplation she said, "Akane i spent the last two months in my girl form, at no time did i ever fool around with Yuni as a man." Shaking her head she continued, "you know as well as i do that we would never get married, i might of loved you like that once but your mistrust of me killed that off months ago." after hushing Akane she went on to say, "I never had any intention of marring Uchan or Shampoo. if you want to be friends perhaps we can still be that it is up to you." Ranma had thought that she did fairly good but was caught off guard when Akane slapped her and stormed out of the classroom without uttering another word.

Ranma sat in the classroom with a contemplative look on her face, ignoring the small pile of notes and whispers that were being directed at her. She felt bad that she had cheated on her fiancée has but did not regret it; the thing was is she did not love any of the others like she had Yuni. So caught up in her thoughts she failed to notice the day flying by until she was cut off from her musings by the lunch bell.

Deciding that jumping out the window would give everyone a free show Ranma left the classroom to catch up with Uchan.

Stepping out side Ranma saw her so-called cute fiancée, walked up to her, and said, "Hey, Urkyo I need to talk to you."

Uchan purred, "sure Ranchan, i need to know though is it true, that you can no longer change back."

Ranma fake sighed and said, "Yeah, i can no longer change forms with water. I guess i am stuck with this body now, my mom wants to change my legal gender to female too, looks like there is no going back."

Uchan said excitedly, "that's great we can still be married then, because my father has me as male on my families register."

Ranma shook her head in annoyance and thought, "geese, not even a bit of sympathy. Shows me how much she really cares." Aloud she said, "well that won't really work see my mother nullified the engagements."

"YOUR MOTHER WHAT SHE HAS NO RIGHT. YOUR FATHER ALREADY TOOK MY DOWLRY." Urkyo shouted.

Ranma firmly spoke, "Calm down Uchan, the agreement was that you become a Saotome, well my father can either adopt you or marry you. Besides as of tomorrow i am no longer a Saotome."

"WHAT, CLAM DOWN HOW CAN I CALM DOWN. I SPENT ALMOST TEN YEARS TRAINING TO GET MY REVENGE AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN."

"Will you listen to me, if you want to take your revenge on my pops go on ahead, but i am not gonna marry you. As far as your dowry is concerned, i will buy you a new cart if you want one. Now you can take my offer or not i don't care. I am tired of all the crap that i have had to put up with from everyone wanting me for their own reasons. Hell when i said i was locked you did not even bat an eye. You jumped right on in and said that we could still be married, how you think that makes me feel. Think about it, right now i am going to go grab some lunch if you want to still be my friend then talk to me about it tomorrow or something. For now just leave me alone." After saying that Ranma stalked off to go find some food.

After that, the day seemed to drag on for Ranma, especially Gym class. Once she entered the locker room, she nearly was pounded into a pulp. Until she was able to crawl into the shower and turn on the hot water showing that the change no longer happens. after that the girls wouldn't leave her alone they kept trying to comfort her and wouldn't shut up about it, luckily the teacher came in and interrupted the estrogen love fest before Ranma went insane. After that, though class flew by.

-------------------------------------at the gate

Nodoka stood with Yuna at the gate waiting for Ranma to get out of school. Hearing the bell ring both women look though the see of students for a glimpse of red. Seeing Ranma, they called out and waved.

As Ranma approached, Nodoka could tell that something was wrong. Feeling a pull on her arm she looked down and asked, "what is it sweetie?"

Yuna responded, "I want to go give Momma a hug she looks sad."

"Alright dear go ahead."

Yuna took off and gave Ranma a revised version of the standard glomp and purred, "Missed you, but me and grandma still had fun."

Ranma was caught off guard and nearly fell over when Yuna pounced on her. Hearing her statement Ranma replied melancholy, "missed you too kiddo." Walking up to her mother she said, "Sorry had a long day i really don't want to talk about it just yet. Let's just go back to the hotel."

Nodoka just nodded her head, willing to give Ranma the space that she needed for now, because she knew eventually Ranma would have to talk about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Notes: well I would of updated sooner but i have been busy staining and putting up a new fence for the past week, this coming week i will be busy doing more yard work with my friend so I probably won't have another update for awhile.

--------------Tendo dojo----------

Soun sat in her room perched on the end of her bed staring into the full size mirror. She was looking for any hint of the man she used to be, seeing no trace of her former self she began to cry silently. Looking into the mirror, she saw an attractive middle-aged woman, with slight wrinkles and a decently toned figure. The most disturbing fact though is she could not help but think that her daughter Akane looked like a younger version of herself.

She was crying for many reasons, the main one was the loss of her manhood but there were others as well. Before where she had free reign over her house now, she was basically a slave. Her loving daughters have forced this upon her so that Kasumi would be able to attend college. She had always thought that Kasumi enjoyed doing all the household chores; she had been quite shocked when her daughters ganged up on her and bullied her into taking over the responsibilities around the house. At first, she thought that the chores were nothing but after awhile (later that same day) she began to see the light.

There was also the fact that she was no longer allowed her daily stress relievers. Nabiki no longer gave her enough money to keep the pantry supplied with sake. Sure, there was sake around but that belonged to Genma and the master, and every time she sat, down to even attempt to drink her loving daughters swooped down, grabbed her up, and gave her more chores to do. After several weeks of this Soun had started to feel like Cinderella, though she hoped that there was no prince coming to deliver her from this prison.

With a hopeless sigh, Soun thought of the joining of the schools. No longer could Ranma sire any children, the only hope was for some pool of the drowned boy water to be found and given to Akane. Akane was after all a fairly macho kind of girl, besides she would most likely have her former body's good looks. Then the engagement could be reinstated, and Ranma would take over as the woman of the house, a position that she would be grateful to surrender.

The final indignity of her situation was that she was no longer called father by her daughters. They had immediately stripped her of that title in favor of calling her aunty So-chan. Every time she heard them utter that accursed name, it sent shivers of anger down her spine. She was the one that fathered them and to be treated like nothing more than a house hold servant was degrading and demeaning for her. The worse part of this treatment was that if she disobeyed her daughters or did something stupid they would give her a punishment. There were some days that she was given a minimum amount of rest, others were she was not allowed to eat as much as she wanted. Sometimes her daughters would even force her to dress trampy while going to the store, and if she spent any money on sake, Nabiki would make her sleep in the dojo on the floor without any blankets.

She had complained that she was being treated unfairly but Nabiki quickly scolded her and explained that since she was no longer a man she had to learn how to be a woman. That the punishments were meant to be enough of a reason for her to stay properly motivated and if she did not like it she could move out at any time. But she could not move out because she had no money and as Nabiki explained that since Genma and the master were now paying rent, it was only fair if she did something to help as well.

Looking at the time Soun saw that it was late enough that her neo-nieces should be in bed. After putting on a robe over her nightgown Soun decided to go downstairs to see if maybe her old friend Genma or the master had any sake that she could drink.

Arriving downstairs Soun saw Genma sitting at the shoji table in panda form drinking sake strait from the bottle. After getting her old friends attention she asked, "Genma old friend could you spare any sake for an old friend." After seeing the panda nod in agreement, she went to take a swig when she was stopped. Looking at him questionably Soun asked, "I thought you said i can have some?"

The panda held up a sign saying, **first could you get me some warm water.**

Soun nodded in agreement before getting the water. A few moments later, she arrived with the water and said, "Here you go old chum, now about that sake."

Genma nearly swooned after he transformed, after drinking for several hours as a panda and then dropping the weight suddenly while retaining the alcohol always gave him a really good buzz. Looking at his friends unrestrained bust he said, "here you go old friend drink as much as you want, there is plenty more where that came from."

Soun for her part failed to notice her newfound feminine danger senses going off and accepted the bottle without hesitation. After muttering a brief thanks she started to drink like a fish out of water.

Genma thinking that his plan was moving along smoothly said, "How about a game of shoji for old times, eh buddy."

Wordlessly nodding in approval Soun took her seat and started to play.

Several bottles and games later Soun found herself in Genma's arms crying about the unfairness of life. She was so drunk that she failed to notice that her robe had been removed and that the comforting embrace by her old friend was in reality just short of the master's molestations.

------------- (that is as far as i am going to go with that for now. I really do not want nightmares.)-

---------Cat cafe-------------

Two cloaked figures arrived at the cat cafe shortly after closing. After being ushered in, they were escorted down into the basement by Mousse. After being seated the shorter of the two arrivals spoke, "Great-grandmother I have grave news, it seems Airen has come into possession of a werecheetah as well as allied with another werecat that is unlike any i have seen before."

Cologne's eyebrow perked with interest with this new fact, wanting more information she said, "Go on child."

"This new werecat is extremely fast and skilled; she even seems to know some Amazon wu-shu. No doubt she was taught by Airen."

"What does this new werecat look like?"

"Great-grandmother she is tall and blessed with an attractive curveatious body, she has red fur with black spots, but the weird thing is that her fur does not completely cover her. She looks half-human in her hybrid form. She has blue slitted cat's eyes."

Cologne noticed Mousse's reaction and asked, "Mousse is this description matching to the one that cursed you."

Before Mousse could respond Shampoo spoke up and asked, "Great-grandmother, I know see stupid duck boy her is only honored guest you and other Amazon that I do not recognize."

Cologne responded, "Shampoo, it appears that this new werecat is also a very powerful mage. While you were out tracking son-in-law Mousse here was relieved of his curse and blessed with womanhood. Now she is a full Amazon warrior."

Mousse after hearing what Cologne had said muttered out, "blessed my ass old ghoul." After being bonked on the head she said, "Yes, Shampoo's description matches the one who cursed me to a T."

Shampoo asked, "Why would a werecat that we have never seen before go around and bless worthless males with womanhood?"

"Because child not everyone would view this as a blessing, in fact Tendo-san, the Kuno boy and according to rumors both son-in-law and Ryouga have been recently cursed. Unfortunately there is no cure for their predicament."

"Great-grandmother why would they do this though?"

"Child it could be that they are sworn to protect the werecheetah or that she is somehow connected to son-in-law through other means. There is also a chance that this could be retribution for what we did almost three hundred years ago."

"What did we do then?"

"Honestly child where were you when they taught tribal history in the village?" After giving off a frustrated sigh, she continued, "Out of respect for our honored guest I will only go into the short version of events. Back when I was a small child, my older sister was caught up in a very similar situation as you. A recently cursed woman came into the village seeking aid during our annual tournament. She was paying attention to the fighting going on and not noticing where she was walking. As a result, she walked into my sister causing her to stumble back and tip over the prize table. My sister's pride was hurt so she issued a challenge, the outsider accepted and transformed into a werecheetah. The battle was quickly over with the outsider as the victor, as she helped my sister to her feet she was given the kiss of death. The outsider knew something was wrong and ran off, after several moths of tracking my sister not only found her but also found out that she was really a man. The man wound up being married and his wife was with child by the time my sister found out about him. Well my sister did the only thing that she could do and removed the obstacle, this triggered a war in-between our village and the mans clan. This war lasted almost a decade and almost brought our destruction, we were lucky though, the werecheetah were as diminished in number as us. The only difference was that our lands were still fertile where theirs were nearly ruined. This event also made it possible for Happossi to usefully raid our village. It was found out later that he was employed by the werecheetah clan to rob us of our secrets so we would be weakened and no-longer able to threaten them."

The previously unspoken newcomer decided that he had heard enough and said, "While this is an entertaining story it has little relevance with the current situation. In accordance with our alliance from twenty years ago, I am here to offer my assistance in helping you remove this werecheetah from existence. Also I will instruct my forces to capture this Ranma person you want so bad."

Cologne replied, "We are grateful for your assistance in this matter, what would you like us to do in return?"

"There is one other werecheetah still in existence; she resides in Atlanta in the USA. We would like your assistance in either capturing her or terminating her. In accordance with the agreement while we locate and take care of your problem, you will go and take care of ours. To assist you i will loan you three of my warriors whom are already familiar with your target. They will be ready in two days and will be sent here to meet up with you, after that they will accompany you to the U.S. Where they will fully brief you. If that is all, I must be going I have allot to do at the moment." As he got up to leave, he turned around and said, "There might be a problem with your request though, and we have reason to believe that this Ranma is also this new werecat that you are talking about. If that turns out to be true what do you wish us to do?"

Cologne sighed she had thought of that possibility several weeks ago after Shampoo's original report came in. Confidently she replied, "I would ask that you inform us if you find out for certain, then we will decide. Thank you for the information, Good day to you Lord Gothwian."

----------------------------------Ranma's Hotel room-----

Ranma was sitting out on the balcony of the hotel room meditating. The reason she was meditating was that she was trying to master the ki technique that Happossi gave her. It was similar to what she was using to fire off her super beam canon. The difference was that where in order to fire off a beam canon she had to pull in the surrounding energy from nature. It was sort of like Hinako's energy drain but it took almost a minute to build up enough energy. The new technique was different; supposedly, one was to let energy flow through them self like a river. There were a few problems though, one Happossi's writing is even worse than his own and two the scroll was very vague in directions on what to do.

Basically it said to meditate and feel for the energy. Well that was what Ranma had done to be able to form the beam cannon but according to the scroll, the energy that he was supposed to find took only seconds to find. That meant that there was another form of energy out there. It was lust like ki, maybe another form. IT could even be another way to harness ki, Ranma could not be certain.

If it was another way to gather the energy that she was already using, then Ranma might be able to always have a ready amount of ki at her disposal. The only problem was that it could be mentally taxing and potentially dangerous to always have the gates open, so to speak. But if it was another form of energy and it flowed through her body like a river whenever she wanted that could be safer as well as less detrimental to her health.

At the moment, the only thing she could think to do was to meditate on both of her options and hope that one will work out. She thought, "_At the very least i should be able to improve my ki harnessing abilities. However, if i can figure out this river thing the possibilities could be endless. I might even be able to do that Kamahame wave (not sure on the correct spelling). Right now i am limited in the amount of ki that i can harness and hold onto but if i can constantly gather more ki without losing as much as what i do now i won't get as rundown after a fight." _With a newly determined smirk on her face, she went back to meditating.

------------------School the next day---

Ranma calmly walked through the gates at the high school, taking a look around she saw no trace of the henti horde. Hearing a high-pitched screech, she turned her head to see Kuno-chan running around the corner of the school. Giggling to herself she thought, "_I have to admit turning the tables on the blue thunderess was brilliant. I wonder who she is running from today."_ At that moment Ranma saw Hiroshi and Adzuki (forgive me if I misspelled their names) running after the estranged kendoist. Hearing their shouts of," Date with me." In addition, "Why must you deny our love" was too much for Ranma. After picking herself up from a sweat drop, she went over to Nabiki and asked, "Hey Nabiki, what's up with those two, they seem to be sprouting off Kuno like stuff."

Nabiki smirked and said, "Oh that, what ever do you mean Ranma-chan?"

Ranma gave the girl a mock glare and said, "I mean why are they sprouting off the cheesy crap."

Nabiki tried to feign ignorance once more before finally relenting. She said, "Oh, that. I asked them to do that."

"You asked them to do that? Why would you do that?"

Still smirking Nabiki replied, "Well I figured that I would let Kuno baby know how it feels to be pursued unrelentlessly."

"I don't mean to complain or anything but what about the challenges in the morning. I mean won't they interfere?"

Nabiki purred out, "Now Ranma-kun, you know me better than that."

"Oh"

"Yeah I added a few stipulations to the whole defeat and date challenge."

Puzzled Ranma asked, "What type of changes?"

"Oh, nothing major just added another 5000 yen to be moved to the top of the list after someone else either defeats Kuno or pays 5000 yen. So far this morning i have made 30000 yen. Unfortunately i made it to where I can only move eight people a day; I guess I am getting soft in my old age."

Ranma snorted and replied, "Yeah you are a real softy Nabiki."

"Oh and Ranma, I have news for you and for this one even though it is no longer relevant to you seeing that you are no longer a Saotome."

Snorting indigently Ranma asked, "How much?"

Her smirk disappearing being replaced by an almost maniacal grin she said, "This one is on the house."

Relieved that she would not have to pay any money (even though she has more than enough, old habits.) she almost impatiently asked, "Well what is it?"

Nabiki's expression calmed and she said, "Apparently years ago your father sold you."

Ranma interrupted and said impatiently, "Nabiki that is not new news."

Her smirk returning she continued unfazed, "Well this one was official, it seems when you were younger your father took you to the U.S."

"Yeah I remember, so what's that have to do with anything?"

Letting her eyes give off a twinkle Nabiki continued, "Well, apparently your father wandered onto a street where they were shooting a commercial, for Klondike bars. The commercial goes like this; one guy asks what would you do for a Klondike bar, then the other guy says I don't know, then the first guy asks him to do something stupid. Are you following this?"

Ranma felt a massive headache coming on and said, "Let me guess. At the mention of the free Klondike bar Panda-san went and said I'll give you my son."

Non-chalontly Nabiki responded, "yep, and the guy gave him the Bar and it was caught on camera, fortunately it was never aired. But the guy from the commercial showed up at the dojo yesterday."

After picking, herself off the ground Ranma started to mutter incoherently about panda's, rugs, and stomachs. Hearing Nabiki clear her throat Ranma stopped her small tirade and gazed at the girl.

"Honestly Ranma you need to lighten up. Oh and I was wondering where your daughter is, you haven't brought her to school in a few days."

Relaxing for a moment Ranma responded, "Well mom wanted to take her swimming and then do some girl stuff with her. I told mom as long as she stays in public places that she can take care of Yuna during the day. Why do you want to know?"

"Why for the betting pools, of course." Hearing a thunk Nabiki looked at the ground and said, "Really Ranma if you are gonna keep falling like that you should at least make some effort not to continuously flash your panties at every one."

Luckily, for Ranma the bell rang, shaking her head she said, "Well got to go see you later." As she was making her way inside in the distance, she heard a shout of, "COME BACK SO YOU CAN BASK IN OUR LOVE, FEAR NOT FOR WE SHALL BREAK THE FOUL SOSSEROR KUNO'S SPELL." After shaking off a sweat drop Ranma continued her way to class.

------------Earlier that morning at the Tendo Dojo---

Soun woke with her head throbbing. Feeling a lumpy pillow underneath herself, she tried to get more comfortable. Hearing a gasp followed by an "Oh my." she opened her eyes and looked down to see what she was laying on. Her eye's widening in horror she let out a scream that could of woke the dead, if Goerge Romero was in town.

---------Notes-

Sorry I know it was a short chapter but I felt I needed to do some explaining on what was going on with the amazons.


	9. Chapter 9

Notes: Sorry I meant George Romero not Robert Rodgriez my bad. I am not sure if the schools are joined or not, I guess it just depends on how drunk Genma was. This is the final chapter before I officially crossover with gold diggers. Many thanks to Jason Pollard who is proofreading this story for me.

-------------- In a vacant lot ------

Ranma sat patiently in the lot awaiting Happosai's entrance; she had decided to arrive early so she would be able to do some last minute meditation on her new technique. Off on the sidelines were her mother, Yuna, Nabiki and Bill from the temple. Nabiki was here to watch the match because of her recent friendship with Ranma. Bill was there because as soon as the match was over and Ranma said his goodbyes to Nabiki and Happosai they were going to teleport to Jade.

Instead of meditating though Ranma was thinking about the last two months, "_Nabiki and I certainly are good friends now, before all we had was a beneficial agreement with her as my manager. Now we go out together and have fun, most of the time I bring Yuna along. Yuna has started to take a liking to Nabiki, about a month ago she started to call her aunty. It's pretty strange two months ago I would of never thought that Nabiki was going to be my best friend, I realize now how friends are supposed to act towards each other. No longer am I insulting and brash, instead I am rather calm and playful. I think that turning into a werecat is mostly responsible for this though, on more than one occasion mother has mentioned how catlike a lot of my actions are."_

Ranma sighed and continued, "_There are times that I wish Uchan and I could enjoy the type of friendship that I now share with Nabiki. I guess it just was not meant to be. After our initial confrontation when I told her that I was locked in my female form, our relationship took a plunge off the deep end. Ukyo decided that even though I told her that we were not going to get married and that I only wanted to be her friend, that I must be under the influence of some drug. The delusional girl just wont take no for an answer, no matter how many times I try to explain to her that I am no longer a Saotome. In many ways, she is starting to remind me of Kodachi and there is no way I would ever marry Kodachi. Akane no longer speaks to me, Nabiki told me that Akane was heart broken. I guess that her I hate boys attitude was a cover for her own insecurities. I have seen very little of the amazons since I returned two months ago I have only seen Shampoo twice and both times it was only briefly. I guess that makes me a little happy, though I cannot help but think that things are not quite what they seem as far as the amazons are concerned. They have just been too quiet; the cat café has closed and has been so for two weeks. Ah crap I was supposed to be meditating on my new technique not musing about my life."_

---------------Tendo Dojo about a month ago ----

"Oh my, Aunty it is not proper to sleep with houseguests in the middle of the veranda (not sure what the room with the shoji game was called in the anime, so I am going to say veranda). You should have retired to the guest room with Saotome-san."

"Kasumi, for the last time I did not sleep with Genma. We were just playing a few games until I got upset, he was being a good friend, offering me comfort and a shoulder to cry on."

Kasumi sat silently for a minute contemplating what her former father was telling her.

Nabiki was listening to the conversation from the doorway waiting to make her entrance. She knew that her new Aunty had not had sex with the stupid panda because of the mini cam she had installed. The reason for the spy cam was the two numbskulls were always trying to plot against Ranma and ensnare him into marriage. The camera allowed her to stay on top of all the craziness those two would bring about. She kept it connected after Ranma had moved out so she would be able to keep an eye on her Aunt. The camera had caught everything and she was quite disturbed by it, Genma had taken advantage of her former father, while she was upset with her, she was only trying to teach her a lesson. Nabiki thought, "_The panda has to go. If Genma had any less to drink, I would probably be expecting a new sibling. There is no way that I want that baka panda as an in-law. He stepped way over the line by accosting my Aunt, though Aunty doesn't know that I think I will have some fun at the moment." _Stepping out from the doorway Nabiki said with a smirk, "Oh, happy day. Finally, your dreams of uniting the schools have been realized. Kasumi break out the sake, while I summon a priest. We can not allow our favorite aunt to give birth out of wedlock; they must be wed at once."

The woman formally known as Soun feinted.

Kasumi was in shock, sure she was a little old fashioned but she had not taken the time to consider the ramifications of her Aunties actions. With look of utter terror, Kasumi sank to her knees, clutched her head with both hands, and said, "No, no, please Kami-sama. I do my best; I try to look on the bright side of things. Why must you punish me so, have I not suffered enough. Why do the heavens scorn me so?" Kasumi started to cry.

Nabiki looked at her sister's display with a mixture of wonderment and shock. Wonderment because of the reaction that her sister gave and shock because of the same reaction. Shaking her head Nabiki kneeled down and tried to comfort her sister. She said, "Kasumi, I was just joking. I caught what happened on tape and watched it; no one had sex last night."

Kasumi gave her younger sister a glare that would freeze the bravest of men. Luckily, Nabiki was a woman. After a few moments to calm down Kasumi stood up and said, "Not funny. I suggest you keep those kinds of jokes to yourself unless you want Akane to cook for you." That said she turned and started walking into the kitchen.

Nabiki not wanting to eat sewage scampered after her sister and pleaded, "I'm sorry, please forgive me. I'll do anything, just please don't let Akane in the kitchen."

Kasumi laughed silently to herself and thought, "_Perhaps I should threaten Nabiki more often. I guess Akane's cooking has its uses after all."_ Deciding to let her sister sweat it out awhile she started to prepare herself breakfast so she would be on time for her morning class.

---------------- At a hotel room in Atlanta Georgia ----------

Cologne sat in the room cursing her luck. She was about ready to end this little farce, for the past two weeks she has been stuck with three wererats that were borderline incompetent. The only thing that she had them doing was keeping an eye out at the digger home waiting to see when the werecheetah returned. The three imbeciles kept getting distracted. At first, she had them watching the house in human form, but the male of the group Romeo kept trying to grope the two other wererats, that in turn caused a scene and they had to run off before the police arrived. The next day she decided to split them up and sent Mousse with Romeo, that turned out to be a bad idea, it turned out that after leaving the hotel Mousse and Romeo fought, of course Mousse lost because she still had not fully adjusted to her body. Now the two fight non-stop because Mousse does not want to be anyone's wife much to Romeo's dismay. A few days after that she decided to have Shampoo, Lydia and Moisha stake out the mansion. That turned out to be a flop, the three of them wound up being picked up by animal control. Due to all the recent frustrations in her life, Cologne was having a breakdown, with a sigh she reached down and started packing a pipe.

-------------------------- Back with Ranma at the present -------

Ranma sensed Happosai's approach, standing up she started to stretch lightly.

Landing in the center of the lot Happosai said, "Well my boy, have you made any progress with the scroll I gave you."

Ranma smirked and said, "Well you will just have to wait and see you old goat."

"Is that any way to treat your poor old Master?"

"Well I can't argue with that, you are poor and old but as far as master goes we will have to see about that. First though I want to know why you suddenly decided to give me this test."

Happosai chuckled and said, "Well, I guess I can tell you. I am a friend of the family of sorts; I don't mean the Saotome family either."

Narrowing his eyes Ranma asked, "What do you mean?"

Happosai chuckled and said, "Well it all started about 300 years ago, back then I was very much like you. I was arrogant brash and rude, but my combat skills were unparallel among the normal species. Well back then, a young werecheetah found himself in a situation fairly close to what you were in. Instead of being more diplomatic about it, the Amazon who had been after the werecheetah decided to kill his wife. To the werecheetahs, this was an act of war. This war was a long drawn out one in the end both tribes were weakened but the Amazons were not happy, they started to seek out and ally themselves with as many mages and warriors that they could come across. After a year of unsteady peace word came around that the amazons were going to attack once more, this time they were going to be wielding many different magical weapons and dangerous techniques. I met with the werecheetah council after they found out this information and decided to avenge my sister's death."

Ranma stood slack jawed with the recent revelation, after one minute of stammering he asked, "Your sister?"

Happosai nodded and said, "Yes the first victim of the war was my sister, not in blood but in spirit. When I was a small child my parents were killed in a fire, I was nearly dead when Hellios the man that I have called father since found me. He raised me as his own and taught me some of what you would call the foundation of our school. I know what you are thinking right now; you are thinking how is it that when I went to the village and met Cologne nobody recognized me. Well that is pretty simple, see during the war I felt that just being a normal human on the battle field could lead me to being fragged by my own tribe because every one else was a werecheetah. So I came up with one of my more ingenious disguises, I wore bright yellow armor with fur lined gloves to make it look like I had claws, and topping it off I had a metal helmet that was shaped to look like a cats head. What I haven't told you is that my raid was unsanctioned by the council, by going into the Amazon village I was outcaste from the tribe, they told me that they were tired of the war and wanted peace and that my actions could of sparked the onset of a new war. Especially after they found out that I had defeated Cologne. For many years I lost myself to acts of perversion, I meant to punish myself because I had actually fallen for that batty woman, instead I wound up addicting myself to perversion. See my intent was that I could touch but never have, I found this fitting punishment to make up for the dishonor that I placed among my families house by raiding the village without permission. Over time, I lost myself into the perversion, until I met your father. It was then that I decided that I needed to pass on my art, but I had spent so long down the wrong path that I could only teach them by making them suffer through my misdeeds. My training became more difficult once I found out that the werecheetah tribe had been destroyed, I became so lost that I truly made life hell for your father and Soun. It wasn't until they attempted to seal me in that cave that I came to my senses. Instead of returning to my wayward students, I decided to go to jade and seek out the bastards that destroyed my clan. About five years ago, I found out that there was one last werecheetah left, although there were apparently two. Anyway, five years ago, I started to watch the last werecheetah from the shadows I only helped when it appeared that all was lost and I never did anything directly. To this day, they are still unaware of my presence it is the only way I am allowed to help her and her family although they seldom need my help. Because of the council's decision to banish me I am not allowed to come into contact with any werecheetah, my name has been taken off the family scrolls. Recently I came across a loop hole in their decision see I am allowed to interact with my heir, and since you recently adopted little Yuna I am allowed to be in contact with her." Happosai paused before continuing, "The reason I have not reverted back to more honorable means to train you though was to ensure that you are worthy of the true might of our school, it was also my intent to have you take my place protecting the last of the werecheetahs. I needed to be certain of your resolve when handling a difficult task. This past year I have hoped that by training you as I have that I could make amends to my honor and so that my father would once again call me son when I join him in the heavens." Putting on a cheerful face Happosai bowed and said, "So my boy are you ready to face me this last time, for the honor of our school." Done with his speech Happosai pulled out his old armor and got into a loose stance.

Ranma bowed with newfound respect for the old master and said, "I am honored to be considered as your heir, I shall do my best to bring honor back into our school, and I pledge that I shall fight until I draw my last breath to ensure the safety of your clan." Looking over to the sidelines, she smiled and quietly added, "As well as my own." Seeing that the fight was starting she lunged forward and delivered a crescent kick only to be blocked and flung off to the side.

Happosai smirked and said, "You are going to have to do a lot better than that if you wish to defeat me." Reaching into his gi, he pulled out several bombs and called out, "Happo-Daikarin revised scatter blast."

Seeing the incoming bombs Ranma started to dodge only to realize that there were too many and too scattered about for her to dodge and deflect all of them without taking damage. Jumping back to give her some breathing room and prepare an attach she said, "Is that the best you got, take this, beam cannon revised double." Two twin beams of ki launched out from Ranma's outstretched fingers and collided with the onslaught of bombs.

Distracted by his heirs attack Happosai failed to notice Ranma's approach until it was too late.

Calling out, "No-Shadow-kick," Ranma sent Happosai skidding across the grounds until he collided with a brick wall.

Dusting himself off Happosai thought to himself, "_That is a very interesting attack, reminds me of Wong fie Hung. It seems the boy can master moves and techniques from people long dead, either that or he watches too much TV."_ Rushing forward he started to reign down blow after blow onto his student causing Ranma to fall back.

After falling back Ranma thought, "_That was pretty good but I know I can do better, there is no-way I am going to lose this fight."_ Watching Happosai approach cautiously Ranma rushed forward again and called out, "Hey old man got another new attach for you, and I call it rain of a thousand blows."

Ranma's form blurred out of sight and all Happosai could see was a red streak encircling him. At first, he thought that this was a revision of the splitting cat's hair until he noticed that Ranma was in her werecat form. The realization came too late because Happosai found himself on the receiving end of well a thousand blows to various vital spots on his body, by the end of the attack the old master found himself once again skidding across the ground.

Battered and bruised Happosai raised himself off the ground and chuckled slightly. After regaining his composure he said, "That was truly impressive, using Genma's umi sen-ken to disappear from sight while you transform then releasing it while at top speed. It is a shame it uses up so much ki, normally it wouldn't but werecreatures are not meant to be able to constantly change forms, most of them can only change a couple times a day and none that I have ever seen can rapidly transform that fast. But let me show you something that will separate the men from the boys so to speak." Moving his arms forward Happosai started glowing after a few short seconds he called out, "Lets see how you like this; happo-daikarin revised true happo daikarin."

Ranma watched in shock as a massive wave of energy came from the diminutive master's hands. Thinking quickly she thought, "_There is no way I can possibly dodge that, its coming too quick. My only hope is to block it and hope that I am still standing."_ Crossing her arms in front of herself to absorb the blast, she muttered to herself, "It's now or never, I guess I have no choice but to show him the technique that he gave me." Pulling in as much energy from her surroundings that she could handle Ranma braced for the eminent impact of Happosai's attack.

Happosai watched as the attack he fired off slam into his heir, for a moment he was concerned and thought, "_Perhaps I put a little too much into that attack." _

Ranma coughed a few times as the dust settled around her, shakily standing in torn and tattered clothes she said, "That was one heck of an attack I guess I can stop holding back now." Moving her hands in front of herself she said, "Time to show you what I learned from that scroll you gave me." After pausing for dramatic effect she called out, "Moko-Takibisha revised crushing might."

Off on the sidelines the spectators were surprised to see various balls off ki ranging in size rushing out of Ranma's outstretched arms.

Happosai watched the attack in awe, it was no ordinary ki attack this was what he wanted his student to learn. Trying to dodge the attack the soon to be upstaged master thought, "_The boy did it; I can see the energy flowing through him from his surroundings as she unleashes the attack. Oh crap, I can't dodge she is controlling the attack still, it's homing in on me." _

Ranma was panting in exhaustion from the attack, while the energy came from her surroundings, the attack was controlled mentally.

The peanut gallery watched as Happosai tried to avoid the attack, then they let out a collective gasp as the man turned around ad tried to block the attack. After hearing a loud explosion, a large cloud of dust was kicked up. Everyone waited in silence as the dust settled.

Ranma stood there with her hands on her knees panting, hoping that Happosai was all right. Seeing a crumpled figure in large crater encompassed by several other smaller craters Ranma crept forward and kneeled before the downed now former grandmaster.

Coughing Happi said, "Congratulations my boy, you are now the new grandmaster, may your title and skills serve you well."

"I hate to intrude on this touching scene but I am afraid that it is time for you all to die now."

Recognizing the voice Ranma turned and noticed five figures, three of which were very familiar. Shaking her head in frustration she said, "Moe, Larry and Curly, I presume that you brought Joe and Shemp with you this time."

Moe, I mean the leader of the group called out, "We are not the Three Stooges."

On the sidelines Nabiki muttered, "Of course not, there are five of you."

Keeping her eyes on the disgruntled werewolves Ranma picked up Happosai and slowly made her way over to the others. Speaking softly so that only her group could hear her she said, "Bill we are going to have to take everybody with us, I am exhausted but I will keep the stooges occupied while you cast the teleportation spell." Seeing the mage nod she strode forward, transformed into her werecat form, and said, "Here I am, let's rock. (Lets rock a phrase Al Bundy says before he fights, from Married with children.)."

"NOT SO FAST."

Cocking her head to the new voice Ranma said, "What now, wait, you are here to kill me. Blah blah blah."

Chuckling the newcomer said, "Very astute of you, I am lord Gothwrain and I am here to ensure you and your little werecheetah are destroyed."

Ranma snorted and said, "Yeah you and what army."

"This one."

Ranma slapped herself and said, "Just frickin great, I just had to ask now the pied piper is loose on the streets looking to kill me and Yuna."

Happosai muttered to himself, "The boy needs to learn to keep her mouth shut before she makes the situation worse."

Nabiki and Nodoka replied, "I really don't see how that is possible."

Moe called out to Gothwrain and said, "Hey, we want to take out the bastard."

Gothwrain shrugged and replied, "The more the merrier."

Ranma indigently called out, "What am I, a door knob? Everybody gets a turn? Maybe you guys should wait and see if there is anyone else that wants to join your posse before you attack."

Moe shouted, "Enough, time to die, get her boys."

Attackers began to swarm the small group. Ranma, Happosai and Nodoka formed a triangle with Yuna Nabiki and bill in between them. Bill was trying to cast the teleportation spell but was coming across some sort of magical barrier.

With slightly renewed vigor Ranma began to unleash, her crushing might attack, flooding the area with balls of ki. She called out, "Anytime Bill, I don't know how long I can still fight."

"I am trying, but we are being blocked, someone has managed to put an anti teleportation spell in the area."

"Can you punch through it, I am wearing myself out. I don't want to be left behind when you teleport so I am stuck using my ranged attacks."

"I can punch through it but it will leave use somewhere on Jade and I won't be able to cast another teleportation spell for a few days."

Happosai growled out, "I think I speak for all of us when I say, just do it. Besides it's not like we can wind up in an even more difficult position."

Bill muttered his reply under his breath and said, "Everyone get close I am about to finish the spell."

----------------------- Somewhere on Jade ---------

Hanzo was having a bad day; Rook had sent her and ten of his undead cronies out to ambush a caravan that was carrying some prisoners belonging to the Edge guard. The reason for her foul mood was that she had been turned into a female about a month ago and is currently experiencing PMS this combined with the total incompetence of her goons were just fueling the fire.

------------- On earth with Ranma ----------

As the group of valiant defenders closed their ranks, Gothwrain shook with rage. Nobody escapes his wrath, well some do but bad guys don't look at things like that. Seeing the teleportation spell almost complete he quickly cast a spell and flung it at the redheaded girl.

Happosai turned just in time to see a large magical blast speeding right to Ranma, swearing under his breath he shot forward and threw himself in the path of the blast.

Ranma watched in horror as the blast sped towards Happosai. As the blast started to connect the group was enveloped in light and disappeared, leaving several pissed werecreatures.

--------- On Jade ----

Hanzo summoned her cronies around herself and said, "Look, for the last time this is what we are doing…" Noticing a small speck of light flare up in the middle of their circle Hanzo said, "Oh Shit." Quickly using her ring and using the haste spell, she turned and tried to make a run for it.

The light expanded and as it reached its apex a loud boom rocked the countryside causing the undead troops to be destroyed with the exception of one and Hanzo to be sent of skyward in LJO (lower Jade Orbit).

Nodoka was the first to regain her senses. As she came to, she noticed half a skeleton with one arm crawling towards her with a dagger in its mouth. Standing up she drew her sword and Muttered, "Damn deadite." After disposing of the undead, she sheathed her sword and looked around, seeing that her granddaughter and daughter were ok but currently out of it she went over to Happosai.

Happosai was awake and was in massive amounts of pain seeing that Nodoka was up and coming over, he motioned to her and whispered, "Sweeto, tell that damn mage that the words are clatue veratou cough cough, nickto."

Nodoka heard the whisper and was barely able to suppress a giggle. Her face turned serious once she noticed the diminutive man's dilapitated condition.

As Nodoka knelt down Happosai grabbed her hand and said, "Tell Ranma that I am proud to have known him."

Tears started to well up in the woman's eyes; she had seen Happosai save her child's life as well as everyone else's. Reaching down slowly with her hand, she closed the man's eyes and offered a prayer for his soul.

-------Notes ----

I do not own Married with children, Army of Darkness or the three stooges. I am sorry for the delay in this chapter but it has been a busy week.


	10. Chapter 10

Notes: I just wanted to say that I am not going to have an all powerful Ranma running around, the crushing might is devastating but it is extremely mentally taxing and probably won't be used in every battle. I am also undecided whether or not I should have Nabiki stay on Jade for a while, eventually she will go home. I wanted to add that i decided to post this chapter before i got it back from my proofreader so i probaly will be reposting this soon

---------------- A few miles away from Ranma's group -----------

Sheila was not in the greatest mood, today she was stuck escorting prisoners to a rendezvous with the actual prison guards. To make matters worse she had to put up with Tigra and his pitiful attempts to bed her. For the longest time she had thought that, she was in love with the incorrigible cat but after seeing what her friend Brittany had with her husband, she had reevaluated her opinion.

She was getting tired of being alone all the time. Most of the other werecats that she had met took one look at her and kept going. Tigra was one of the few exceptions, though his reasoning for wanting to be with her was no better. To everyone else's eyes, she was a sort of freak a genetic mishap, though most people did not know about her disposition. Those that did not know about her birth defect looked at her as if she was a child, mostly because her hybrid form left her looking like an early adolescent.

This feeling of inadequacy was her driving force in life. It was one of the reasons why she had joined the prestigious Edge guard. She felt that she had to prove to the world that just because she was not as big and strong as other lycans that she was able to handle and protect others. She wasn't the best by any means but she was quite skilled and able to wield her sword the ice fang. At times, she had even been forced to go without it and she still packed quite a wallop.

"Hey Sheila, what's that?"

Brought out of her musings she responded, "What's what? Sorry Gar I wasn't paying attention."

Annoyed at his sisters apparent lack of attention he said, "Are you kidding me, up ahead was just flooded with light, some sort of explosion or something. However, there was no sound to it. It looked to be just a few miles ahead."

Understanding the annoyance in her brother's tone she made a fist and shook it at him saying, "Well whatever it was we will be there soon enough, think that we should increase the pace or send someone up ahead?"

Gar grimaced and said, "I suppose that we could send Tigra up ahead, but I think if we increase our pace we should get there within ten minutes or so."

Sheila pictured a sudden image of Tigra tending to various grateful injured women and cursed to herself after a moment she said, "Yeah you are right we need to increase our pace that way we won't have to leave the prisoners without a proper escort."

----------------- Up ahead ------

Nabiki slowly came into consciousness, with a groan she made her presence known. Immediately she heard commotion around herself, after a minute she was able to distinguish who it was. In a tired voice she asked, "Aunty what happened?"

"Shhh, be still and rest. I Really, do not know dear. I was the first to wake up; Bill is scouting around to see where we are. Yuna is sleeping peacefully but should be ok."

Nabiki listened attentively and was curious to why she had not yet said anything about Ranma, she thought that since Ranma was her child that his condition would be the first thing she mentioned. As she listened, a feeling of dread started to grow in the back of her head the woman was avoiding talking about Ranma and Happossi. With a small amount of fear evident in her voice she asked, "Aunty what about Ranma and Happossi?"

Nodoka grabbed the young woman's hand and sat silently, carefully choosing her words she said, "Well Ranma seems to be in a coma, Bill said that the amount of power that Ranma had been releasing right before we teleported along with the excess energy with the blast that Happossi intercepted even though it didn't hit Ranma combined with the teleport somehow sent Ranma's system into shock." She sighed sadly before continuing, "Unfortunately the strength of the blast that Master Happossi intercepted was too powerful for him to handle and he," Unable to hold back any tears she sobbed out, " He, died, saving us all."

Nabiki ingested this information slowly, while it was true that the former grandmaster of anything goes was an insationable pervert, she really did not hold it against him. The old coot made life interesting; sure, he pulled several dangerous stunts that could have gotten almost every one killed at one time or another. Heck, he practically tortured Ranma nonstop ever since the old letch came to Nerima but he did have a redeeming feature. There is no telling what would of happened if the blast had gotten any closer and Ranma had been just a few feet away from her.

With a gasp, the full ramifications of the situation sank into her. With tears threatening to overwhelm her vision she asked, "Ranma is going to be ok, right?"

Nodoka tried to smile readsuradly to the woman and said, "I don't know, we need to get Ranma to a doctor or whatever they call them around here."

Nabiki digested the situation, calming herself she thought, "_Why am I so upset, this is Ranma. He/she always comes out on top. Why should I be worried and crying over that lug? Maybe it is the death of Happossi that has me so worked up. No, that is not true. I am upset that Happossi died but I am more scared that I am going to lose my closest friend. Ever since she returned from her training trip, we have gotten closer. My god, I think that I am afraid that I might lose her." _With that, thought Nabiki sat up and tried to make her way over to Ranma's body.

--------------Somewhere not meant for mortal eyes ------------

Ranma woke and opened his eyes to a grayish fog. Unsure of what was happening he hesitantly called out, "Hello, Mom, Nabiki, Yuna anybody there?" Realizing his voice was much deeper then it was before he woke up he looked down at his body and realized that he was in his male form. Thinking, "_When did I shift forms, last thing that I remember was we were fighting and I got caught off guard. Oh, Kami no, Happossi tried to take the blast; we both must have been hit. I, I must be dead."_

With that thought Ranma fell too his knees and started to cry while saying, "Mother, Nabiki, Yuna I am sorry I failed you all. I was supposed to protect you all and I failed now I am dead and Yuna might never find the other survivor of her clan. I am so sorry Yuni, I failed my pledge to you, and I hope you can forgive me."

"Why do I need to forgive you?"

Not realizing that the voice was coming from someone else Ranma said, "Isn't it obvious, I failed. I failed You, I failed Yuna, my mother, Nabiki and Happossi… I am a failure."

"Who say's you failed, heck who said your dead?"

Ranma realized for the first time that he was not alone and had been talking to some one very familiar to him. Turning around he shakily asked, "Yuni, is that you?"

Yuni smiled and stepped out of the grey mist to allow herself to be seen and said, "Yeah it's me."

"If you are here then I, I'm dead then. I truly did fail."

"Ranma listen to me." Seeing that she had his attention she continued, "Have I lied to you?"

Ranma shook his head.

"Now if I have never lied to you before, then why would I start now?"

Ranma considerer this and said, "Well I guess you wouldn't."

Yuni raised an eyebrow and asked, "Guess."

Ranma chuckled nervously and said, "Yeah I know you would not lie to me. But I am not dead then where am I and why am I here?"

Yuni smiled and strode forth, grabbing the confused martial artist's hands, she looked him in the eyes and said, "You just had what you would call, a very close call. The blast that Gothwrain sent towards you was magical in nature and if you combine that with the extra energy that Bill was using to teleport, you get some seriously potent magic. Even though Happossi intercepted it, you were still within the backlash of it. Normally you as well as the rest of your party would have died from it. However due to your new nature a lot of it was absorbed into your system and basically you short circuited."

As he, listened Ranma felt various emotions: at first, he was confused, then he was happy to be reunited with his love, then he was scared for the fate of the others. Feeling concern for the others he asked, "Was anyone else hurt?"

Yuni sighed and pulled Ranma into a hug, even though Happossi was a letch and a pervert she knew that Ranma would be distraught over his passing. It was one of the many things that made Ranma so attractive. Pulling slightly out of the embrace, looking Ranma in the eye's she said, "You were hurt as I said before but Happossi was not as lucky as you."

--------- Back with Ranma's friends -----------------

Nabiki sat next to Ranma's prone form with Yuna sleeping in her arms. Nodoka was busy wrapping Happossi's body for cremation while Bill was setting up a proper burial fire. (Think Darth Vader's fire at the Ewok village.) Bill had returned from scouting moments after he left and announced that there was a group on route and they would be there within ten to fifteen minutes. It had been decided that Happossi disserved a proper ritual before they could move on, even though Ranma was in a coma. Nabiki knew that Ranma would have wanted Happossi to be attended to immediately; it was just how he (or she at the moment) was.

Turning her attention to the horizon she noticed that the group that Bill had told them about was quickly gaining on their position, with a hopeful sigh she relaxed and prayed that these people were friendly.

Sheila was in the front of the group and after coming over the last rise was close enough to see the group. From what it looked like there were six figures up ahead, only two of the figures were actual y moving around. Their were two motionless bodies lying on the ground one looked to be in the process of being prepped for a burial rite. The other looked like it was laying their asleep with a woman holding a small child sitting next to her. With a friendly wave, Sheila approached them.

Bill Noticed the group arriving, stopped with his prep work and went over to greet the newcomers, almost immediately he saw that three of them were members of the edge guard. With a sigh of relief, he approached the closest one, a small werecat with tanned fur and small black circles on her fur. Smiling at her Bill said, "We mean you no harm, my name is Bill and I am a Psyionic mage, we are in need of assistance."

Sheila not wanting to usurp her brother's authority decided to get a better handle on the situation and asked, "What do you need?"

Bill smiled at the young woman and said, "One of our groups is in a coma and another is dead. Once we finish doing the burial rites for our dead, we will need assistance to get to seer's hamlet."

Sheila nodded and said, "Just let me talk to the others, we are escorting some prisoners right now but we could probably spare one of us and some supplies to stay with you until we return."

Bill nodded and replied, "Take your time."

Sheila walked back over to where her brother Gar and Tigra standing making sure that there were no problems with the prisoners.

Gar waited for his sister to get a few feet away before saying, "I heard so what do you suppose we do?"

Tigra seeing that this conversation was not going to involve him decided to go and check out the women, after flashing his best winning smile at Shelia he wandered off.

Tigra walked over to get a closer look at the young woman holding a small child sitting next to a prone figure. Internally whistling he thought, "_Wow, for a normal human, that girl is a fox. Looks like she has been crying lately too, if I could get rid of the kid I wouldn't mind shagging that."_ Taking a few more steps, his attention was brought down to the prone figure. Upon seeing her, he could barely contain himself he thought, "_That girl is fuckin hot. She looks kinda like a werecheetah but her fur is red and does not cover her full body. She looks more like a cross between a werecheetah and a human."_ Kneeling down barley able to contain himself from drooling down the girl's cleavage, which happened to be very bountiful he said to the other girl, "So what is the deal with your friend here?"

Nabiki had been watching the tiger man scoping Ranma and herself out and was barely holding in her irritation at the seemly forward were beast. Answering his question she said, "She's in a coma. As it was explained to me Ranma was overwhelmed by a magical blast during the teleport."

Tigra oblivious to the tone the woman flashed his best winning smile and said, "Oh, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Tigra of the edge guard. Who might you be, besides a flower of endless beauty?"

Nabiki cringed at the pitiful attempt of a pick up line and said, "My name is Nabiki Tendo and this young lady is Yuna, Ranma's daughter."

Tigra looked at the sleeping girl and sniffed, while the three of them had their scents on each other he could tell that none of them was of any relation. Giving off a roguish grin he said, "Well it is a pleasure at making your acquaintance. I hope to have a more intimate introduction later. Perhaps once your friend here gets better we can all get together and get to know each other."

Nabiki cringed, while Ranma was attractive and all she really had no type of sexual attraction to him/her. The main reason as to why she cringed though was the absorb thought of Ranma ever willingly bed with another man no matter whom else shares the bed. Letting her displeasure vocally know to the presumptuous were tiger she said, "I really don't think so, your not my type and I doubt that you are Ranma's type."

Tigra frowned momentarily before he had an idea, standing up he walked over until he was standing right in front of Nabiki. Grinning from ear to ear, he reached down, pulled her off the ground, and tried to give her a kiss.

------------------------- A minute earlier ---------------

Nodoka was walking over to where Nabiki and a tiger man were talking. She arrived at the scene right as the caiman was bringing in Nabiki into a kiss, unsheathing her sword she swung.

Tigra was sweating he was about to kiss this young woman when he was stopped by the feeling of cold steel against his neck

---------------------- Back to Sheila and Gar ---------

Sheila and Gar had been discussing whether one of them should stay with this group for protection or if they should try to force them to come with.

"Gar I think that we should just have one of us stay here so they can finish dealing with their dead."

"Sis, it would be safer for them if we brought them with. From what I understand from Bill (Bill had came over briefly to further explain some details then left to finish setting up the fire.), they were under attack by werewolves and wererats."

"I know gar but I think that they really need to do this. I mean are we just going to lug around a dead body, besides they will be done by the time we get back. Listen brother if you do not want me to stay maybe Tigra can stay with them as long as he behaves. If he doesn't I'll just give him a Kaposi."

Gar turning his gaze to where Tigra was talking with one of the females; saw the hapless creature standing still with a sword assisting him in keeping his chin up. With a sigh he said, "I think it's a little to late for that."

Sheila had her back turned to the group and started to say, "Huh, what do you …" As she turned her head she saw with her own eyes what her so-called boyfriend was doing and yelled out, "TIGRA YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET OVER THERE I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU THE MOTHER OF ALL KAPOWIEE'S. YOU CHEATING BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU, MY BACK WAS TURND FOR NOT EVEN FIVE MINUTES."

With that, Sheila took off running determined to deliver righteous punishment, with gar trailing right behind her.

---------------------- Ten minutes later ----------

Tigra was sitting cradling his jaw as Sheila and Gar were making preparations for the continued track to their rendezvous to dispose of the prisoners. It had been decided that Shelia was going to stay behind while they went on. Sheila ad gar were talking a good distance away from him.

"Hey Gar."

Gar grunted out, "Yeah."

"You think that there is something familiar about that little girl."

"Besides that fact that she is a werecat no."

Sheila sighed at her brother's ignorance and said, "Don't you think that she looks familiar? You know, like some one we both know."

Gar paused shortly before shrugging and said, "Nope, no one that I know."

Sheila really felt like smacking her brother but was able to refrain from doing so. After taking a second to compose herself she said, "Don't you think that she looks a lot like Brittany."

At the mention of Brittany gar's face lost it's focus and went off into lala land where he and Brit were happily married with litters of baby werecheetahs. Brought back to reality by a slap to the face Gar said, "Yeah I guess I can see the resemblance. Do you think that she is a werecheetah too?"

Annoyed Sheila shot back, "Yeah, I think she is a werecheetah. But I am not sure."

Trying to look contemplative Gar said, "Well since you are staying behind I want you to find out whether or not she is. In addition, find out exactly what happened to them, I find it hard to believe that wererats and werewolves attacked them, I mean if they were than there would not be very much of them left. The mage is the only one that would have been able to fight besides the dead guy."

Sheila snorted and said, "What about red?"

Gar shot back, "If she fought in that form, there is no way. She barely has any muscle mass and while she is bigger than you she is still small."

Sheila slapped Gar for the insinuated jab at her stature and growled out, "Don't you think that you and Tigra should get going, isn't there a deadline."

Holding his check gar grunted out, "Yeah fine I'm going." Raising his voice he called out, "Tigra get over here we are leaving."

---------------------------- Early evening -----------------

Sheila had sat through the small ceremony listening to all that was being said of the diseased; it painted a very curios picture. The man they described was a 300-year-old honorable pervert. Never in her life had she ever thought that she would here those words used next to another describing a man. What made it more interesting was that during the Eulogy she heard the woman Nodoka slip and say that the man was from the werecheetah clan long before its almost annihilation. Seeing the woman named Nabiki walk off and stare into the distance she decided to go talk to her.

Nabiki was not sure on her feelings, for so long she had kept up her ice queen façade and never let things get to her. Now she was upset and wanted to cry, the tears were not totally for Happossi though. She was upset with herself angry because if she still had practiced martial arts then maybe she could of done something. NOwn because of her helplessness Ranma was in a coma and Happossi was dead.

Sheila walked up to Nabiki and asked, "How are you holding up?"

Nabiki did not fully trust this woman but needed to vent. Turning her head, she motioned for Sheila to sit next to her. Tucking her head into her knees she started, "I suppose that you are wondering what exactly is going on huh, since you is some type of police."

Sheila nodded and said, "We at the Edge guard are responsible for the safety of the public."

"Yeah we got police on earth too, doesn't mean that we trust them."

Sheila smiled and said, "I never said you could trust me. However, I do know that Yuna is a werecheetah and Ranma is some type of werecheetah human hybrid. The old man Happossi was a former member of the werecheetah clan but was not a werecheetah. "

Nabiki sat quietly deciding what she was going to tell her, after a few moments of silence she said, "Well it appears that you know a lot. Just out of curiosity how did you know about Yuna?"

Smirking Sheila said, "Well I have meant one before."

"Oh, so you know a werecheetah?"

"Yep, she is one of my friends."

Nabiki was excited after hearing this and thought, "_IF she is friends with the other werecheetah then maybe she can intro duce us to one another, that way Ranma won't have to worry about carting his mother and Yuna all around Jade looking for her."_ Calming herself she said, "Well I suppose that we she tell you a little more."

"Why is that?"

"Because, we came to Jade to seek out the other werecheetah so Yuna would not be alone. It was Ranma's quest, given to him by Yuna's mother who had continued until shortly after her husband was killed. See her husband was also a werecheetah and had been searching for a few years for any kin that he might have had."

Shelia was confused, for the umpteenth time that day someone had used the wrong gender in speaking about Ranma. Deciding that it was no coincidence she asked, "You keep calling Ranma a he, she is a woman right?"

Nabiki laughed after cursing herself for letting her guard down and revealing Ranma's secret and said, "I meant she sorry, Ranma can be such a tomboy sometimes that I sometimes call her a he."

Not really buying it Sheila let it go. The two just kept talking about inconsequential things occasionally mentioning something about Brittany.

------------------ On earth the next day --------

Gothwrain paced angrily contemplating the situation at hand. He was pretty much pissed beyond compare because his men's failure to catch the Damm werecheetah and the other werecat known as Ranma. He was racking his mind for a way to ensure the defeat of the redheaded beast.

To make matters worse he had made a massive mistake, he underestimated the werecats battle prowess and the ability of her friends. WIth a frustrated grunt he sat down at his desk and looked through the information he had detailing Ranma's friend's rivals and enemies. As his eyes searched the papers looking for something that he could use, they stopped at a picture of one of her rivals. Reading the information under the photograph Gothwrain smiled and said, "Yes, you will do nicely Ryouga Habiki, now all I need to do is break you out of prison and find you a few allies to assist you."

---------------- At a hotel in Atlanta ----------

Cologne sighed; she was doing a lot of that recently. Currently she was wondering if a wererat/Amozon alliance was really worth it. Romeo, Moesha and Lydia were borderline incompetent, no strike that they were incompetent.

A few days ago when Shampoo, Moesha and Lydia were watching the Digger Homestead the digger sisters had returned. From what she was told by Mousse who had been stalking Shampoo while ditching Romeo, Shampoo had decided to lead a valiant charge at the three sisters. The three of them had been getting worked over when Mousse decided to intervene and attack the werecheetah. That lead to Romeo charging in an attempt to save his unwilling wife. Somehow, Romeo tripped and received a face full of Lydia's chest; this in turn got him smacked to where he was slammed into Gina, knocking them both down. Romeo being Romeo had used the woman's breasts to regain his footing. That in turn lead to him being smashed into the one named Brianna, where he once again was treated to a face-full-of-boob. This in turn leads to the dimwitted wererat to be promptly surrounded by a large mass of things that were called peebos. The resulting explosion had been spectacular. Romeo had been flung into Shampoo, who was then sent flying into Gina's outstretched arm, where she was close lined by accident. Shampoo being the proud Amazon that she was decided to give the girl the kiss of death. That had been a huge mistake, one the girl named Gina had thought that Shampoo was trying to make out with her, kneed the girl in the gut, and sent things called hurt bots after her. Secondly, Cologne just found out that the Digger sisters were the daughters of the Arms master of Jade, who was of the giant clan. The problem with this is that they now had to tread lightly as to not let their origins slip. The Chinese amazons were also allied with the giant clan; fortunately, it was a loose alliance and one that could be overlooked as long as no birth member of the clan was put into any danger.

So now she had a problem, Shampoo had given the kiss of death to a member of the giant clan. It was a kiss that could not be sought out without dire consequences. That meant that Shampoo was dishonored and had to make amends by serving the girl, acting as a slave for ten years if the council of elders knew about the kiss given. One of the few blessings being away from the rest of the elders meant that she did not have to release any information that might hinder her own actions. So as long as they laid low for a while they might be all right, but that still left the werecheetah to be dealt with.

-------------------- Meanwhile in Nerima -------------------

Kasumi was worried; it had been a day since Ranma was supposed to leave. Nabiki should of returned shortly after, because she had not mentioned anything when Ranma came by to say her goodbye's. Now she had a half-destroyed kitchen because she had school yesterday and without her or Nabiki, her aunty in line she would get Akane to cook so she could go out drinking. With a bitter thought of, "_Well at least Mr. Saotome moved out. I hope Nabiki is ok"_

--------------------- Elsewhere ----------------

Ryouga sat in her cell, wishing she still had her strength; it has been a long three-plus months for her. She was either beaten, molested, ridiculed on a regular basis. Her hate for one Ranma Saotome has grown exponentially during her incarceration. It was lights out now a she was huddled in the corner hoping that her roommate was not in the mood. Her thoughts were interrupted as an explosion shook her cell. After the debris settle a man with buckteeth came out of the shadows and asked, "Are you Ryouga Habiki, rival of Ranma Saotome?"

Seeing a chance at freedom she said, "Yes that's me, what do you want?"

The man chuckled and said, "Let's just say we have a common enemy."


End file.
